


Tony Stark Tumblr Drabbles

by NikkiWolfe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Requests are Always Open, Tony-centric, Tumblr drabbles, tumblr ficlets, very short chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 105
Words: 62,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiWolfe/pseuds/NikkiWolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small tumblr drabbles based around Tony Stark with different pairings. Rated Teen for now.</p><p>Will be updated every day.</p><p>Tumblr: tonystarkimagines</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tony X Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a very small drabble. One of the first ones that I have written.

“Sir, you have an incoming call,”

“From who?”

“Mr.Rogers.”

“Steve knows how to use a phone?”

“Apparently so.”

A soft sigh echoed through the workshop. “Fine answer it,” 

A few seconds later, Steve Rogers voice came onto the line. “Tony, it’s me,”

“Yes, I know that. What do you want? I’m kind of busy at the moment,”

“I have a….friend that needs some mechanical assistance. I was wondering if you could help him out.”

At that moment, Tony hated Steve Rogers for interrupting him. Not that he was really doing anything at that moment. But later, when he showed up with a incredibly good looking man by the name of Bucky Barnes by his side, Tony loved him.


	2. Team Centric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a request.
> 
> "Imagine if Tony didn't get hugged , and so when he does something adorable in front of the team they hug him and he just enjoys it to much to make it stop even if it freaks him out."

An after battle team meal is something that they had started doing after they had all come to live at Stark tower. Tony enjoyed these meals, but would never tell his team. These team meals, movie nights and game nights always made him feel a little off. A strange warm feeling in his chest was always present when he was with his team. At first he had thought it had something to do with the arc reactor, but he checked and rechecked and could not find anything wrong with it. So he shrugged it off. 

They were at a new food place, since it was Natasha’s turn to choose, and it was some Russian restaurant. They were all crowded around the bar, talking and trying out all the small finger foods in front of them. Tony was picking at some strange little snacks when Natasha handed him a basket with little red fruit in them. 

“Here Tony. You should try these,”

“They are not going to kill me are they?” Tony eyed the basket warily. He didn’t trust anything that Natasha told him to eat.

“Just eat it,” She sighed and shook the basket. Tony knew he really didn’t have a choice so he picked one up. He looked it over, but when he got a nudge from Natasha, popped it into his mouth. He bit down, then tensed. Red hot heat flashed through his mouth. He swallowed the fruit as quickly as he could and shuddered.

“Ahhh, that’s hot,” He mumbled. His mouth was on fire, and he had nothing to cool it down since he had finished his drink. He stuck his tongue out of his mouth, mumbling “hot,hot,hot,” while looking around. He spotted Bruce’s water (since he didn’t drink) and was about to grab it when someone grabbed him. Or rather someones grabbed him. He looked around and saw that it was his team that was hugging him. They had all somehow wrapped themselves around him. 

When his team first hugged him, Tony thought they were making fun of him. After all, why would they hug him in the first place? So, he stilled and let them do it. He was never really hugged as child as both his parents were too ‘busy’ to pay any attention to him. He would never admit it, but it felt good to be held. The strange feeling that he always had around his team had double. He found it a bit strange that it was his team that made him feel this way. He shifted a bit uncomfortably. but let them continue to hug him.


	3. Tony X Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Tony X Bucky drabble. This is one of my OTP's.

When Tony first met Bucky Barnes, it was at 3am in the morning. He had decided to drag himself up from the depths of his lab to grab more coffee and maybe some food. He entered the kitchen and walked over to the coffee machine before he even noticed the other man in the room. He tensed, but soon relaxed when he saw the arm. He had been told that Steve had returned with his friend, but Tony was always too busy to introduce himself. 

It didn’t seem like the other man had noticed him. He was sitting in a chair, staring ahead seemingly lost in thought. Tony took this moment to look over his house guest. He was about the same height and weight as Steve. His hair was long, and it hung over his eyes. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Overall, he was a pretty good looking guy. Maybe he could have some fun with him.

He grabbed two cups of coffee, and headed over to the other man. The moment that Tony stepped into the space of the other man, his eyes darted up to him, but he didn’t move. Tony set the extra cup of coffee on the table in front of the man, and sat across from him.

He didn’t speak, just sat silently drinking his own coffee. He could feel Bucky’s eyes on him, but he pretended he didn’t and relaxed back into his chair. Ten minutes went by silently, before Bucky moved. He reached forward and grabbed his cup, his eyes never leaving Tony. He held the cup in his hands, watching Tony. After a few moments, he finally spoke.

“Who are you?” His voice was soft, as if he was unused to speaking. 

Tony smiled. Finally, the man speaks. He really did find this guy interesting, and wanted to know more. “Tony Stark. Nice to finally meet you Bucky. I was meaning to meet you sooner but I got caught up in some projects,”

“Stark? Steve mentioned you,”

“Nothing bad I hope?” Tony was excited. He might actually be getting somewhere with this guy.

“No. He said you were a brave man who would sacrifice his life to save others.”

“Now, that doesn’t sound like me. He was just sugarcoating it. I’m actually not that nice,” Bucky’s lips twitched in a small smile. Tony practically jumped up from his seat. “A smile, finally. Now that I know you do in fact smile, I can get to making it happen even more. Come on,”

He grabbed Bucky’s hand and pulled him to his feet (which was a lot harder then it looked). Bucky frowned, but let the smaller man pull him toward the elevator. “Where are we going?”

Tony looked back at him and smirked. “To have some fun,”


	4. Tony X Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Tony X Bucky. I promise I will mix it up after this.

A loud crash echoed through the workshop followed by several curses. Bucky paused by the door, unsure whether or not he would be welcome inside. He didn’t want to be a bother to Tony, but Steve had said that Tony would be able to help fix his arm if anything happened. So when he felt a faint stiffness in the joints, he had headed down to Tony’s workshop. He had never actually been down to the workshop before, so he didn’t know what to expect. He hadn’t really met Tony Stark either, only saying hello before the smaller disappeared somewhere.

He only hesitated a bit before pushing open the door. Tony stood in front of a destroyed suit glaring at all the pieces. He was grumbling scientific stuff under his breath, none that Bucky understood.

“Um, Excuse me…Tony” He spoke softly as to not startle him. It didn’t really work as Tony jumped and whirled around to glare at him. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Tony took a quick look at him and relaxed. “You did not startle me. I just didn’t expect you down here. What can I help you with?”

Bucky shifted a bit, bringing his left arm closer to his chest. He was still a bit self conscious about the arm despite the fact that Steve said that no one really cared that he had a metal arm. He said that everyone on the Avengers team was different and special in their own way, and this was his. “I need a check up. The joints have been a bit stiff lately,”

Tony nodded and dragged two chairs from his desk over. “Thought so. Come on, sit. I don’t bite. Much,” He winked, smiling at him and Bucky was grateful. It seemed that he was not bother by him like some of the others were. He moved over to the chair and sat down. Tony looked over his arm, pressing in certain places and humming to himself when he found something he found interesting. Bucky sat still through the entire time wondering why this guy was acting like he was just another person. He watched as Tony worked, tweaking his arm here and there. He had a look of utter concentration on his face made Bucky realize that this guy was actually kinda cute. His hair was sticking up in every direction, different shades of brown, his eyes were intelligent searching for the problem. His hands where quick in their work, finding and fixing the problem with ease. The tip of his tongue was sticking out between his teeth, and he seemed unaware of it.

“I know I’m pretty good looking, but why are you staring at me?”

Bucky’s eyes jumped up to Tony, who was watching him with an amused grin. He knew he should say something, but when he opened his mouth nothing came out except “Umm.”

Tony laughed, shaking his head slightly. “Smooth. Real smooth. How’s this then. I finish this up and then we go out for some food. I could really go for some Chinese. That sound good to you?”

It took Bucky a moment to realize that Tony Stark had just asked him out on a date. He had not been on a date in at least seventy years. After he had regained his memory, not many woman (or men) could really handle being around him thinking that he would loose his mind and become the ruthless assassin he used to be. Maybe this date would be good for him.

“Sounds good.”


	5. Tony X Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a request.
> 
> "Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”
> 
> And
> 
> “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”

When Tony came to, he was cold and very sore. He groaned and pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked around. He appeared to be in a cave of a sorts. He couldn’t remember what had happened.

“Good of you to join me, Stark.”

Tony looked to his left and saw the last person he wanted to see. Loki Laufeyson was lounging against a stone wall watching him, glaring at him like this was his fault.

“Lokes, hi. Care to explain what happened?” He rolled his shoulders to get some of the stiffness out of his body.

“You asked me to show you how my magic worked. I agreed as long as you told me what that glowing circle in you chest was. You agreed, and tried to see how similar they were. It ended very badly.” Loki laughed humourlessly. “My magic melded with your …technology and opened a portal here. I had told you it was a bad idea.”

“But you agreed. Your exact words were ‘This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had.Of course I’m in.’ You also had one of those sly grins of yours.” Tony stood up, groaning as all of his muscles were either sore or bruised. He stretched his arms above his head. “It’s not that bad. Just use your magic to get us out.”

“Don’t you think I’ve tried?” Loki snapped. He was now on his feet too. “My magic was depleted when the reaction occur. We have to wait for it to recharge, so it looks like we’ll be trapped for a while.”

Tony froze when he heard that. “Trapped? Here? With you?” Tony could feel the panic starting up in his chest. It was bad enough that he was trapped who knows where, but he is also trapped with an angry Norse God. Fantastic. He watched Loki cautiously just in case he decided to do something to Tony. For some reason, Tony could feel the familiar panic welling up in him.

“Don’t panic. It will be replenished in a few hours,” Loki said but it didn’t matter. Tony was already panicking, his breath coming in short gasps. Loki sighed. Why was this mortal so much trouble? And why was he so invested in his life? He sighed and moved closer to the other man. He needed to distract the mortal so he didn’t panic anymore. And there was one way that he knew could distract him. He grabbed hold of Tony chin and kissed him. It took Tony a bit to realize what was going on, and when he did he gasped automatically grabbing at Loki’s shoulders. Loki took advantage of this and delved deeper in his mouth, tasting and exploring. After a few minutes he pulled away with a grin. Tony was staring at him with wide eyes. He tried to say something but nothing would come out.

“Feel better?” Loki asked.

“Um..” Tony still could not find the right words.

“Good, because there’s a lot more of you that I want to taste.”


	6. Tony X Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a request.
> 
> “Kiss me.”
> 
> And
> 
> “You did all of this for me?”

The smell of bacon was what awoke Tony, which confused him. He wasn’t aware that anyone had stayed the night. Cap was off looking for someone (Tony wasn’t really listening when Cap was explaining), Barton and Nat was off on some secret mission, and Bruce was on some humanitarian mission. Tony climbed out of bed and trailed down to the kitchen. He debated whether or not he should alert his security, but he also knew that Jarvis would not let anyone who was not authorized up in this part of the tower.

The smell got stronger the closer he got to the kitchen, and now he could also hear humming. A soft, but happy tune that he did not recognize. He peeked around the corner to check. It was the last person he expected, but definitely one that he liked. He grinned, and stepped into the kitchen fully. “Thor, buddy. I didn’t know that you would be here. I thought you were back home,”

Thor started a bit, but still turned and smiled at him. Thor really didn’t know what he did to Tony. Every since he met Thor, he had wanted more then just a friendship. At first, he had just wanted at least a fun night messing around with him. Then, he had spent more time with him and started feeling something else. He didn’t know how to deal with it, so he is letting things play out.

“Tony, good morning. I have made you breakfast. I came here to spend the day with you, as I am told is tradition on this day,” Thor smiled again and presented Tony with a giant plate of food. It wasn’t just the typical bacon and eggs. There was also toast, waffles, oatmeal, orange juice, milk, yogurt and a mix of fruit. 

“Wow, that’s a lot of food.” Tony mumbled, but took a seat anyway. “This is too much for me to eat alone. Share with me?” Okay, yes Tony was using this as an excuse to get closer to Thor, but if any chance to be around him arose, Tony would take it. Thor grinned, and sat down across from him. Tony started picking at some of the bacon, when a thought hit him. “Wait. You said that this is tradition on this day. What day is this?”

Thor looked confused, and a bit sad (for reasons Tony didn’t understand). “You don’t know?” Tony shrugged, trying to think of any holidays that could fall on this day. He couldn’t think of anything. Thor set down his fork with a frown. “Tony, this is you day of birth. I thought Midgardians remembered these days?”

“Ah,” Tony had completely forgotten. Usually Jarvis would congratulate him on his birthday, but he had told him a few weeks ago that he didn’t want to celebrate it. It was just another year of him getting older. He didn’t know how Thor found out, but it didn’t matter much now. “I had forgotten. I didn’t feel like it was worth celebrating this year.”

Thor’s frown grew deeper. “This is a day that should be celebrated,” 

“Why? It’s nothing special anymore.” Tony tensed when Thor suddenly stood up and stalked around the table so that he was standing right in front of Tony. Once again Tony was reminded of their size difference. Tony’s eyes widened when Thor cupped Tony’s face in his hands. 

“This day is special because it’s the day that you, the most stubborn, intelligent, frustratingly beautiful man, was born into this world. I have cancelled all of my responsibilities on Asgard to be here with you on this day, because I want to be with the man that I love today.” Thor looked Tony in the eyes, conveying his seriousness. The feeling that Tony always felt around Thor, the warm happy feeling, was back and it was stronger the ever. 

“You did all of this,” Tony waved his hands around. “for me?”

“I would do anything for you, Anthony Stark,” 

“Then I need you do one more thing for me,” Tony reached up and ran his fingers along Thor’s jaw. “Kiss me, please”

Thor’s answering smile was soft, and warm. “Anything for you,” Thor leaned in close and brushed his lips against Tony’s. Despite his gruff nature, Thor kissed Tony gently and it conveyed his love to him. And for once, Tony knew that this was going to last.


	7. Tony X Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a request.
> 
> "You're the only one I trust to do this."

What Tony was expecting when he went down to his lab was to be left in peace to work. He had gotten into an argument with Steve (again), and needed some time to calm himself down. Though it seemed that luck was not on his side today, because what he found would change his night.

“I need your assistance.”

Tony’s hand paused over the keyboard as he tensed. He didn’t see who spoke, but he would recognize that voice from anywhere. The thing is, he is supposed to be in a cell somewhere, not here on earth. Tony flicked his eyes over to a screen to see if Jarvis had notified the others upstairs, but sucked in a breath when he saw that Jarvis didn’t seem to have noticed. In fact, it seemed that Jarvis was not active. Tony blamed the God of Mischief in the room on that. 

“I prey that you didn’t mess with Jarvis too much,” Tony sigh, and spun his chair around to face the god. He was leaning against one of the workbenches, watching Tony with a calculating gaze.

“I am in need of your assistance.” He repeated.

“Yes, you said that. But that does not mean that I’m going to help you,” Tony shrugged. He was on edge. He has seen what Loki could do, and didn’t want to be on the receiving end of it. “What’s going to stop me from going to tell the others?”

“Me.”

“You?” Tony knew he should not goad him, but he couldn’t help it. There was just something about Loki that Tony wanted to know. Maybe it was his silver tongue, the way he used words to manipulate people, or his incredibly good looks. Either way, Tony was still not going to let his guard down too much. 

“I’ll kill you before you reach the door.” Loki’s voice was void of emotion, so it made Tony believe him that he would. 

“I thought you needed my help. I can’t help you if you kill me.” This thought made him pause briefly. What could the Norse God of Mischief need his help with? Was there not other people that he could go to before he came to Tony? 

Loki remained silent, silently agreeing with him. Tony took a closer look at him and noticed that he didn’t look too good. He was pale (paler then the last time he saw him anyway), and thinner. He had dark circles under his eyes, and the once bright green eyes were dull with exhaustion. Tony suddenly felt bad. 

He sighed. “What do you need Loki?”

Loki gazed at Tony as if trying to guess his intentions. Slowly, as if he doubted Tony, moved his hands forward. It was only then that Tony noticed the bracelets. They were silver, thin and covered in complicated looking runes. If you looked closely, there was a light blue energy connecting the bracelets. If Tony had to guess, they were what was affecting Loki so badly. Tony sighed again. He knew that he should not help him, but for some reason, he didn’t care about the rules. 

He moved forward slowly, as to not startle him. He grabbed his wrists, turning them a bit so he could get a better look at them. The design looked simple so he was sure he could do it. He grabbed a few tools and went to work. “Why did you come to me with this? I’m sure there are more experienced people who could help you,”

Loki remained silent for a while, long enough for Tony to believe that he didn’t hear him. Loki spoke softly when he did bother to answer. “You’re…the only one I trust to do this,”

Tony paused in his work when he heard this. That was not what he was expecting, and honestly didn’t know how to respond to that. So he didn’t. He worked in silence until finally, with a small snap, the bracelets fell away. The effect was almost instantaneous. Loki’s complexion returned to it’s normal hue, the dark circles disappeared and the mischievous look returned to his eyes. He stood up straight, and for a second Tony was worried that he was going to kill him.

“Thank you, Stark. I am in your debt,” Loki gazed at Tony with the clever and intelligent eyes that Tony remembered from New York. Loki stepped closer to Tony, but he held his ground. Loki flicked his eyes across Tony as he stepped close enough that Tony could feel his breath against his face. “Though I’m sure we can work something out,” 

Tony didn’t know what was going on, but he wasn’t going to stop it. He grinned. “Can’t wait to here it,”


	8. Tony X Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Space Pirates

When Tony bought the Aurora, it was a piece of junk that could barely fly. The dealer that he bought it from told him that he was wasting his money on it. But Tony saw it in a different war. What he saw was a potentially powerful ship that could be exactly what he needed. He spent the next couple months fixing it up with the help from Bruce and Bucky (who surprisingly knew quite a bit about ships). The payment for them was that they were allowed to join his crew. Tony didn’t know how they knew what he was going to use this ship for, but he didn’t mind. The more the merrier, right?

Two months after they had disembarked on their ‘adventure’, Tony had gained a powerful crew which included, but not limited to a Norse God of Thunder, two professional assassins, two super soldiers, and a hulk. They had become one of the most notorious crews in most of the galaxy’s. The ship held up pretty well with all that Tony put it through though they sometimes had to stop to make repairs.

Now was one of those repair times. They had landed on a populated planet to get the materials they needed for the repairs, plus some supplies. Tony was not too worried about someone recognizing them. Every time they boarded another ship, they always wore disguises so that they could gather supplies for their ship without any trouble.

“Okay listen up kiddies.” Tony clapped to get the attention of his crew. Most of them were laying about the common room of the ship. “Me, Bruce, Steve and Natasha will be going to the nearest city to get our supplies while the rest of you help Bucky with the repairs.”

“Wait, why does Bruce get to go and I have to stay behind?” Clint crossed his arms and glared at Tony.

“Hmm, I wonder why? Maybe it’s the fact that you almost got us caught the last time we did a supply run. Plus, Bruce needs to get some medical supplies and neither me or Natasha know anything about medicine.” Clint looked away, angry but knowing that this was the right thing to do. Tony shrugged into his overcoat and strapped on his stunner. He always carried a stunner, along with a blaster and a knife, the more dangerous weapons always hidden from view. He left the ship with the two of them following him. He had landed the ship a bit away from the city so not to gain too much attention. 

The four of them trekked through the busy streets, splitting up when they had to go separate ways. They knew where the ship was parked so Tony did not worry about them. He had some shopping to do.

An hour later, he was about ready to head back when shouting got his attention. A crowd had grown around something and he was curious. He blended into the crowd easily enough and what he saw made his breath catch in his throat. Loki Laufeyson was being led through the streets, bound by magic cancelling cuffs. Everyone in the criminal world knew who Laufeyson was. A powerful sorcerer who had no affiliation with anyone. 

Tony smirked. If he saved Loki, then he would owe Tony and he would use this opportunity to get the sorcerer to join his crew. Tony followed the group of four soldiers and their prisoner until they reached the prison. The crowd had pretty much disappeared by then, so Tony had to be careful when he snuck into the building. He waited until they were in an empty hallway before he struck.

He hit the first two with his stunner before the other two noticed him. He jumped forward and grabbed the closest one who was ready to fire his blaster, wrestling with him until he managed to grab the blaster. He pistol whipped the guard. Three down, one to go. This one was more difficult to take down, but he eventually did it. He straightened up and looked over at the sorcerer who was watching him void of emotion. 

Tony grinned. “Hey there handsome. Name’s Tony Stark. I’m here to rescue you and make you join my crew.”

Loki raised an eyebrow at him, a small smile on his lips. “When do we start?”


	9. Tony X Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Secret Agents
> 
> Sorry about all the FrostIron. I have been requested to do a lot of it.

Tony Stark, also known by his code name Iron Man, could never keep a partner for more then a few weeks before they requested a new partner. Either he doesn’t follow orders or protocols, or it’s the fact that Tony likes to do things his way. So he was not surprised when his current partner, Captain America, asked for a transfer. He had been Tony’s ninth partner in three months. Management were getting sick and tired of him doing whatever he pleased so they assigned him a new partner, one that they were sure would not get scared off. 

His code name was Frost, and he was pretty famous. He could find exactly what he was looking for in a room, and get out without leaving a trace that he was there. There is also a rumor that he can manipulate people into doing what he wants just by using his words. He had seemed pretty interesting to Tony, so he decided to give him a chance. Unless he proved to be one of the do gooders like all of the other partners he had. Then he would have to get rid of him.

He sat in one of the offices waiting for his partner and his boss to go over his next mission. He had read over the briefing (a mission to the north to steal some data and kill some guy) and couldn’t wait to get started. Just as he was thinking that, the door opened and two people stepped inside. His boss, and the infamous Frost. 

Frost was not what he had pictured. He had imagined a tall, blond agent with a cold look in his eyes, but it was the exact opposite. He was tall (at least he got that right) a few inches taller then Tony, with jet black hair that hung down to his shoulders. He was a stunningly attractive man. Though that was not what caught Tony’s attention. It was his eyes. A deep green that shone with mischief and mayhem. This is what helped Tony decide that he wanted this guy as his partner. 

He stood when they entered the room and nodded to the boss. He didn’t take his eyes off his new partner as they went over the mission. Tony could tell that the other agent was curious about him, but he hid it very well. At the end of the meeting, he felt like he should introduce himself but really didn’t get the chance. It seemed like Frost was ready to start the mission, or he just really wanted to get it over with because he swept out of the room and through the compound to the jet hanger. 

“Hey, wait. I didn’t get to introduce myself,” Tony hurried after the other agent, almost having to run to keep up with the others long legs.

“I know who you are, Mr.Iron Man,” Was all that Tony got before they boarded a jet. It seemed like he wasn’t much of a talker because all of Tony’s attempts to get him to talk during the flight, were in vain. Even though he didn’t talk, Frost kept glancing at Tony as if trying to figure him out. After several attempts to get him to speak failed, Tony gave up and sat in silence. He wanted to do the mission, then find out more about this guy.

The mission went as smoothly as it could, until they were on their way back to the extraction point when the alarms started. Tony took one look at each other and took off running. Even though Tony was smaller, he kept up with Frost easily enough. They managed to make it back to the jet, but found that the pilot had been discovered and killed. Frost growled low as he looked around the jet. 

“How did they even find this place? It was supposed to be well hidden,” He turned to Tony and waved a hand around. ”I don’t know how to fly this thing. Do you?”

“Well duh. I helped design it,” Tony smirked at Loki and dropped himself into the pilots seat. He flicked some controls and smiled when he heard the engines come to life. He grabbed hold of the controls and lifted the aircraft into the sky. He was finally beginning to think that this mission was finally over when the jet jolted.

“I think they are firing at us,” Was all that the other agent said. 

“No shit Sherlock,” Tony muttered. He focused on trying to get some altitude while avoiding any incoming fire. He could hear Frost muttering curses and comments in the back and he rolled his eyes. Here he was, trying to save their lives, and he was in the back complaining about how he was piloting the jet. This was going to be an interesting partnership.

“Maybe you should pull up higher,” A voice next to his ear commented. 

“What do think I’m trying to do?” He huffed, and pushed the jet faster. They should be high enough to avoid the smaller weapons, but not far enough to avoid missiles. He kept his eye on the screens.

“Shouldn’t you be heading back south?” 

Tony sighed, then winced as the jet jolted again. “I’m trying to make sure that they don’t send any of their own aircraft to follow us. I don’t want them to follow us to the base,”

“Maybe you should-”

“Maybe you should shut up and let me concentrate on getting us out of here alive,” Tony turned and glared at the other man. The other agent raised an eyebrow but remained silent. Now that Tony could concentrate, he finally was able to pull them far enough away. 

Now that they were relatively safe from harm, Tony could feel that his heart was beating out of control. He let out a long breath, and sat back in the seat. 

“Well, that was fun,”

Tony turned slowly to look at Frost who was sitting in the co-pilot’s seat looking at him with a small grin. “Fun? Are you crazy?”

“Maybe. But isn’t it more fun that way?” 

Tony couldn’t help the tiny smile that grew on his face. Oh, yes. This was going to be one hell of a partnership.


	10. Tony X Pepper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Victorian AU

Anthony Edward Stark is very well known as a ladies man, despite his fathers glaring disappointment. Most men were married and had children by his age. His father kept pushing him to find a nice girl and settle down with her. The thing was, he already had a girl in mind. It’s just that he was best friends with her and didn’t want to mess it up. 

So he stayed on the sideline, being the best friend that Virginia Potts needed. But it hurt every time he saw her go out with another guy. Her parents had the same thought as his father, but for some reason, Pepper did not seem ready to settle down. He wanted her to be happy with someone she cares about. He didn’t think that she would care about him in the same way that he cared about her. 

So it surprised him when she asked him to go with her as her date to the ball that was happening this weekend. He thought she was joking, but she had that look on her face that told him that she was serious. So he dressed up in his best suit, and made sure that his carriage was pulled by his best horses. He needed to make a good impression on people, but most of all he wanted to make a good impression on Pepper.

But it seemed that it was Pepper that made the impression on him. Her dress was a deep purple and made her look incredibly beautiful. He literally froze when he saw her, and his heart ached at how beautiful she was. He was lucky enough to even be her friend. He pushed away all the uncertainty, and approached her.

“You look as beautiful as ever, Miss.Potts.” He told her, holding out his arm for her. 

She smiled at him, taking his arm gratefully. “And you look dashing as well, Mr. Stark.”

“Shall we go in?”

She laughed lightly. “Unless you want to stay out here all night, then I believe that we should,”

He led her into the ballroom where it was filled with finely dressed people. Many of them were dancing along with the soft music, while some just stood at the side and watched. He gave Pepper a grin and pulled her onto the dance floor. They swayed along with the music, though every time that he looked at Pepper, his heart ached. He shrugged it off, and pulled her closer.

“So, out of all the nice guys that you could have asked, you wanted me to accompany you to this ball,” Tony smiled at her to let her now that he was joking with her. 

“Well, I could have taken anyone with me, but out of all of them there is only one that I love,”

Tony’s heart clenched at this. She was in love. His chances of telling her how he felt were slimming down. “Really? What’s his name? He must be a pretty good guy to catch your eye,”

Pepper smiled, one of her smiles that she had when she knew something that Tony didn’t. “He is. He’s smart, kind and good looking. But he is kind of oblivious to my affections,”

“Why don’t you just tell him how you feel? Or better yet, why didn’t you invite him to go with you to this dance?” Tony twirled her around the dance floor, confused. If Pepper was in love with someone, why was she here with him?

“I did ask him to go with me. In fact, he is the only reason I came tonight. I came here to dance with him,”

“Then why aren’t you dancing with him?” All of what she was saying did not make any sense to him. 

“I am dancing with him,” Pepper raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to figure out what she meant. It took him a moment to realize that she was talking about him. That she was in love with him. He gaped at her for a moment and she laughed at the look on his face. “You figured it out, huh?”

“How long?” He whispered.

“A while. Now are we going to dance or are you going to keep staring at me?” Pepper pulled him closer, and began dancing again. Tony could not believe this was happening to him. The woman that he loved, was in love with him. He laughed, feeling truly happy for the first time in a while.


	11. Tony X Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Asgard AU

Everyone in Asgard knew that Anthony Stark, Son of Howard Stark, was the best engineer and forger around. So he was used to warriors coming to him for new blades and weapons. He sometimes even got visits from sorcerers, and mages to build some magical relics. So when the invitation to a ball in the castle, he wasn’t all too surprised. Though he didn’t know if he would be able to make it. He had quite a bit of work to do.

It was his best friend that convinced him to go. Pepper had known of his little ‘crush’ on Prince Loki. Which Tony would deny if anyone asked. Honestly, it was an accident. He had been delivering a weapon to a lord when he saw the prince. He was discussing something with Prince Thor, dressed up in casual armor that looked fantastic on him, but that wasn’t what caught his eyes. It was his smile. It had been said that the princes rarely agreed with anything. So it was surprising to see them smiling. 

So he went to the ball. Not to see the prince, no matter how much Pepper says he is. He is going to make some acquaintances with some warriors, and maybe have a few drinks. Pepper was going with him so he would not do anything stupid, no matter how many times he told her he wouldn’t. She would have told him every stupid thing that he has done at parties, but she knew that he would not listen anyway. He did what he wanted, no matter the scorn he would get.

So he went to the ball, dressed up in his best clothes and he had to admit, he looked pretty good. Black pants lined with gold clung to his legs in all the right places. His shirt was a deep red and also had some gold designs sewn into it, similar to his pants. Of course, Pepper had helped him choose. She always did know how to make him look good. 

The party was off to a good start. There were quite a few people there, dressed up all nice and neat. Tony almost laughed at that because most of the people here were warriors. They were not really suited for this kind of thing. Tony on the other hand, had done this several times. He was used to all of this.

What he wasn’t used to was seeing Prince Loki in fancy clothes, looking down right sexy. When Tony saw him entered the ballroom, his breath froze in his throat. It took all of his control not to cross the room and kiss him. That thought made him pause. When had he become someone who gets this obsessed with another person?

He didn’t like it, so he avoided the prince even though he wanted nothing more then to go over and talk to him. Right now, he was talking with a few others that Tony didn’t recognize. Loki paused in his conversation and looked up at Tony. He saw Tony looking at him and smirked. Tony tried to busy himself by getting another drink, but when he looked up, Loki was making his way over to him. 

Tony started to panic. Had he noticed exactly how Tony was looking at him? Did he know how Tony felt about him? He was running through all of the possible questions in his mind when Loki finally stopped beside him. He picked up a glass and let his gaze wander over Tony.

“Um, hello Your Highness. Something I can help you with?”

Loki smirked at Tony. “Just wanted to introduce myself to the famous Anthony Stark,”

“Tony please,” Tony tried to smile, but it didn’t reach it’s usual size. He didn’t know what was going on, but he didn’t want to mess this up. “I would not have guessed that a sorcerer like you would know much about a engineer like me,”

“I know quite a bit actually. I just wanted to see if the rumors about your….prowess are true,”

Tony blinked, unsure of what was going on. Did Loki just ask him about his prowess? Tony laughed. “Maybe you should find out yourself, up close and personal,”

Tony tensed when he said that. He had not meant to but it had just come out. He hoped that he had not offended him, but he could see that it didn’t if the smirk on Loki’s face was anything to go by. 

“I think I will do just that,”


	12. Tony X Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promtpt: FrostIron Winged!Tony AU

Tony knew since he was very young that he was adopted. After all, there were several indications that he was not his parents child. One was that he never seemed to stay injured for long. He could get hurt while playing with his toys or while building stuff and the injury would be healed within a few hours. The next thing that made Tony realize that he was adopted is the fact that the day he turned thirteen, was the day that he got his wings. The wingspan stretched twice his height. The feathers were a dark red, almost crimson in color that were hot to the touch. He could make them appear when he wanted them to, and make them disappear when he didn’t want them.

Of course this was something that he didn’t want to share with his father. He was already something of a nuisance to him. So he kept it a secret. He kept it a secret until his mother accidentally caught him trying to fly. Instead of being scared or shocked, she gave him a smile and sat him down. She told him that there were beings on earth that were not completely human. The people that they adopted Tony from were one of those special people. They were phoenix’s, birds of fire who could be reborn into new beings every time they got hurt. She told him that he was special and should not have to be afraid of what he was. But he should also not go around flaunting what he was because there were people who don’t like people like him. So he was very careful about people he told, only telling those he trusted with his life like Pepper and Rhodey.

His life was pretty normal for being a phoenix. He ran his company after his parents died, making weapons for protecting the country. Though when he went to Afghanistan, kidnapped by the Ten Rings, and betrayed by Obie, he didn’t care if people hated him. He came out to the world as a mythical being. He needed to change, to become someone new. He remembered when his mother told him that phoenix’s could be reborn into new people. He wanted to become someone better then he was now. So he created the Iron Man suit and became a hero. He used his abilities to help the people that he had hurt. That’s when he was approached by an organization, asking him to join them.

This is when he found out that he was not so different. He felt like he actually belonged here. He let himself be who he was when he was around them, which meant letting his wings out to stretch. Designs that flickered like fire weaved across his kin. Many of the Avengers had commented on it. Every team member was some kind of different being. The Captain was the ever loyal Nemean Lion, while his best friend Bucky was the fierce griffin. Natasha was a Arachnid (big surprise), while Clint was the ever vigilant Roc. Bruce was exactly as you would imagine, a skinwalker. Thor and his brother Loki were Norse Gods. Well, Loki was also a Jotunn, a Frost Giant but he didn’t like that part of himself.

Tony got along with most of them but he really liked hanging around Bruce. Bruce was smart, smarter then most. He could talk to Bruce about anything related to science without having to dumb down the words enough for him to understand. He was also one of the ones that Tony could talk to about personal things with and not get judged.

Yes, it was true that he liked Bruce but to him, it was Loki that had his attention. He didn’t seem to enjoy being around the rest of the team, finding places to sit and read alone. Tony would take time out of every day to go find him, and talk. Usually it would annoy Loki enough to get up and leave, but sometimes he would let Tony talk. He would comment about a few things, but was otherwise quiet. Some days he would tell Tony about himself, little details that people would not care to know, but Tony loved it. Tony just liked Loki, liked to be around him. It didn’t make any sense because they were practically opposites. Tony was a loud social pariah, Loki a quiet lone wolf. Tony was fire, and Loki was ice. They should not get along, but for some reason, it worked.

Tony didn’t know when he started feeling something towards Loki, but he does know when he realized that he did indeed have feelings for him. He had been awoken by Jarvis who informed him that Loki needed his help as soon as possible. He rushed into Loki’s room to see him in the middle of a nightmare, thrashing and screaming. Tony moved forward, cautious of Loki’s flailing arms. When he saw an opening, he moved forward and wrapped his arms and wings around Loki holding him close to his own body.

“Shh, it’s going to be okay. Everything is alright,” He murmured. He felt Loki slowly relax in his arms, and he smiled. He still seemed to be sleeping so Tony just laid both of them back onto the bed draping his wings around them both, and stayed up the rest of the night to make sure Loki was alright.


	13. Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony doubts himself.

Tony sometimes wonders if he made the right choice. Hell, he wonders that about almost every decision he makes, but this one…this one really gets to him. Continuing to build the Iron Man suit after getting rescued was the one thing that always made him stop and think. Yes, he saved people, and stopped bad guys from taking over the world but it’s more then that. There will always be people who come searching for his technology, for his intelligence or just to kill him. 

Tony would be completely fine with this if only they went after him. But there are people in his life that he cares about, that always end up hurt because he always makes stupid decisions. He tells himself over and over again to think before he acts, but he knows that every time will be the same. He will do want he thinks is right and people will get hurt. He doesn’t want this to go on, but what other choice does he have?

Just give up. The voices keep telling him that, to just give it all up. The team didn’t need him, nor did they really want him around. They just needed his brain and money so they can be heroes. It’s just as Steve has told him. You’re not a hero. He knows this to be true so why does he still fight it? Why does he go on when he knows that he isn’t needed? These thoughts fill his head every day and it’s getting harder and harder for him to ignore them. 

The people around him act like they care, asking him if he is doing okay. He feels empty inside, but he know’s that the other’s can’t know or they would think him a liability and get rid of him. He gives them the same answer every time even though it is a complete lie.

“Yeah. I’m fine,”


	14. Tony X Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate of the winged!Tony AU.

When Tony first learned that Thor’s brother was coming to earth to join the Avengers, he thought he would be animalistic, and practically feral like all Jotuns were. Tony didn’t see the benefit of having someone like that on their team. Maybe he was being a little harsh, but both of their species didn’t get along well. Fire and ice just don’t mix. But Steve told him that they didn’t really have a choice in the matter. He was just being sent here as a punishment for something he had done. What he didn’t expect was a preppy sorcerer who looked more human then he should. He didn’t say anything to the rest of them when he arrived, only standing to the side studying them.  
Tony could tell that this man thought very highly of himself, after all it took one to know one. Tony didn’t like him. Maybe it was just his instincts, but he could tell this guy was bad news. Unfortunately, he was the only one who felt this way. Everyone else thought that this was a good idea, a good thing for the team. And it only seemed to piss him off. While everyone gathered around the new team member, he headed down to his lab.  
“No interruptions Jarvis.”  
“Yes sir,”  
He set to work on a new suit of armour. This one was going to be able to meld with his Phoenix side and help enhance it. He usually didn’t use that side of him when he was fighting, mostly because it was quite destructive, but also because he didn’t like the others to see it. It wasn’t that he was shy, good god no, but it was more of a personal thing to him. They others openly flaunted their heritage around when they wanted something. But now that they had stronger enemies, he needed to be prepared for anything. So he was building a new suit that could shift like he could. He was proving quite difficult, even with the help of his magic.  
He worked until late into the night when he was sure that he would not be able to work anymore. He stretched his arms above his head, groaning low at the low burn of the tense muscles. He ached all over, and his mind was running on empty. He knew that he should really stop doing this, staying up for more then forty eight hours at a time. Maybe it was the fact that he knew his phoenix genes would heal any minor injuries like strained muscles. That didn’t mean he did not need any sleep. He pushed himself away from the desk, shutting everything down, and headed upstairs. The only person that might be up at this time, would be Bucky. The man had no sense of time. He ate when he was hungry, and slept when he was tired. Similarly to Tony.  
So he was surprised when he entered the common room of the tower to see Thor’s brother sitting on the couch reading a book. He wasn’t wearing the traditional Asgardian clothes like Tony had first though, but a pair of jeans and a green button up. Tony didn’t recognize the book, which was not surprising. Tony paused in the doorway, unsure how to proceed. He really didn’t feel like dealing with him right now. He may not know everything about Jotun, but he does know that they are very unstable and prone to violence. He edged around the couch looking everywhere but at the man seated on it.  
“I do not bite you know,”  
Tony jumped at the smooth voice, and scolded himself for creeping around his own tower. He turned to look at the man who had not even looked up from whatever book he was reading. Tony grit his teeth to prevent himself from saying something that he might regret.  
“I know. I just didn’t want to disturb you.” Tony lied, hoping that the other man would just drop it and let him leave.  
“You mean you did not want to talk to me?”  
“Wha- no! That’s not it,” Tony tried to protest but he knew he was caught. This was the God of Lies. Tony sighed, running his hands over his face. “Okay, yes. I didn’t want to talk to you because I’m known to be a bit abrasive.”  
“And you did not want to say something that might ‘set me off’ as some might say it,”  
Tony winced. He guessed he might not have been as subtle as he wanted to. Either that or this guy was psychic. Tony waited for the other man to get angry, snap at him, anything but he didn’t move from the couch. In fact, he didn’t even seem to be angry. Tony moved closer to the couch watching the man warily. This was not what he was expecting at all.  
He crossed his arms over his chest and studied the man before him. If he didn’t know that he was a Jotun, Tony might have guessed he was human. He was actually pretty good looking and Tony knew that if he met him on the street he would have definitely hit on him.  
“You are different then what I was expecting,” He said, hoping that he didn’t appear too rude.  
“And what were you expecting? A wild beast that could not think logically? An out of control monster?” He still did not look up from the book he was reading. Tony wondered what was so interesting about that book that he couldn’t even look at him.  
“A bit yeah,” Tony was growing more confident as the conversation went on. He knew that if the man wanted to kill him, he would have done so already. He took a seat in the chair across from the couch. “Though I seemed to have been wrong, which is rare. Tony Stark. Nice to meet you Mr…..”  
The man finally looked up from his book to look at Tony. Tony’s breath caught in his throat when he saw the startling green eyes of the man opposite him. They were filled with mischief and a deviousness that drew Tony to him. He realized that he was staring and averted his eyes.  
“Loki Laufeyson,” The side of Loki’s mouth twitched as if he was trying to hold in a smile. Tony didn’t know what he was smiling about, and it unnerved him a bit.  
“Well, now that we know each other a bit better,” Tony had no idea why he was still talking to this guy, but something was drawing him to the other man. He blamed it on his eyes. “care to share why you are so different from others like you,”  
“I was raised differently then the others,” Tony had not expected an answer to his question.  
“You mean, you were raised a prince in an Asgardian palace,”  
“If that’s the way you want to put it, yes.” Loki shrugged as if this was not the first time he had this discussion. “Now answer a question for me. It’s obvious why I hide what I am. Why do you hide who you are?”  
Tony tensed, and he realized that Loki knew a lot more about him then he would have liked. He didn’t know how he knew but he was not going to tell him any more about himself if he could avoid it.  
“You don’t even know what I am so you don’t get to ask that,” Tony shrugged hoping that he would just drop it.  
“I do know. There are very few creatures that give off such interesting heat like you do,” Loki closed his book, and leaned forward. “I will ask again. Why are you hiding?”  
Tony really didn’t like the direction this conversation had taken. He shifted in his seat, looking away from the intense stare he was getting. He had a feeling that Loki would not let it drop and it made him curious as to why he was even asking. It’s not like it was any of his business why Tony didn’t flaunt his powers. He knew that he didn’t have to tell Loki anything, but for some reason he felt like he could trust this guy. It was probably because they had stuff in common.  
“Probably the same reason as you,” He didn’t like to talk about his own heritage much. Mostly because Phoenix’s are very rare. Most people would show off, but it just made him feel even more like a freak.  
Loki seemed surprised at his answer, sitting back to study him some more. His face took on a thoughtful look, and he hummed. “I suppose so,”  
Tony had no idea what was going on. Loki just kept staring at him as if trying to understand him, as if he was trying to dig deeper into who Tony was. Tony stared back at him feeling his body becoming more relaxed in the chair. He had completely forgotten that he had come upstairs to sleep. His power had already healed all of the aches and pains so he was no longer as tired as he was. He supposed that it was a good thing. He didn’t really want to leave now that he found something interesting. Something was pulling him towards Loki, and he wanted to know what it was. What made this guy so different then others that Tony has met.  
“Can I see?”  
Loki’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He raised an eyebrow at the blunt question, not as offended as he usually would be. If someone else had asked him to show them his other side, he would have told them to piss off. He knew that he would be safe with Loki, which was strange. He should not feel safe around a Jotun as both of the species don’t exactly get along. Again, Tony was wondering what made this guy so different.  
“Show me yours and I’ll show you mine,” Tony smirked. It was only fair that he got to see what this Jotun looked like. He had actually never seen one up close like this, and he was excited. He was perched on the edge of his chair, praying that the other would agree. He could tell that he had surprised the other from the laugh that burst out of Loki’s mouth. He was grinning at Tony like he was a wonder. Tony was drawn in by Loki once again, and he hated how easily he just gave in.  
“Fair enough,” Loki stood up, and held out his hand. Tony watched as the pale skin faded, replaced by dark blue. His eyes traced over the markings on his skin, following it up to his face where he was greeted with fangs and blood red eyes. Most people would be terrified if they saw Loki now, but he was fascinated. He raised his hand, pausing briefly before Loki nodded giving him permission. The tips of his fingertips ran along his cheek. He shivered a bit, his breath coming out it a sigh when his body was flooding with ice. It didn’t hurt but it was quite intense. He could tell that Loki was affected by him, if his own shiver was any indication. Loki’s eyes closed and he leaned into Tony’s hand, humming softly. This was becoming a lot more intimate then Tony would have liked, but he didn’t pull away. He waited until Loki opened his eyes to look at him.  
“Thank you for indulging me. Your warmth is very comforting.” Loki pulled away. He liked Loki’s other side, and just prayed that he felt the same way about Tony’s. “I do believe that it is your turn,”  
Tony nodded and took a few steps back. He knew that his power could flare out at the beginning. Plus, with his wings, he would need the extra space. He rolled his shoulders to relax the muscles, and he saw Loki look at him expectantly out of the corner of his eye. He felt for his power and let it flow out of him. Flames danced across his body, changing and altering his form. He stretched his wings once they grew out. They wingspan was an impressive eighteen feet, adorned with crimson feathers that glowed with the fire’s power. Small flames danced across the feathers, shifting from red to orange to yellow. Long tail feathers erupted from the base of his spine near the tailbone, and were almost as long as his wings. These ones were multi coloured and always left a trail of fire after. His nails formed into talons, his hair grew down to the middle of his back and was streaked with bronze. Though Tony liked all of these changes, he loved the way his eyes were. Deep gold which shifted and moved as if molten lava was just beneath the surface. When he got angry, they changed to a deep red.  
He waited until he felt the last of the changes finish before sneaking a peek at Loki. The god was staring at him again, though this time in awe. They didn’t speak watching each others reactions. Tony shifted, pulling his wings in close. He couldn’t risk setting on fire. The last time it happened, it took a lot of effort to put it out. It was also because he liked the warmth and comfort they provided when he wrapped them around himself. He watched Loki, who was roaming his body with an unreadable expression. He shifted again, uncomfortable under his gaze.  
“So…” Tony hummed. He wanted Loki to say something, anything to get rid of this silence.  
“I understand why you hide, but….” Loki finally looked back up into his eyes. What he saw was not what he expected at all. Understanding and envy filled Loki’s eye’s. Tony finally knew why both of them were so different from the others. They both put on a mask to hide what was underneath. They were both scared to let anyone in, which is why they found it easy with each other. “You do not have to hide from me,”  
“The same goes for you,” Tony murmured. Loki stepped forward, his dark blue skin reflected the light of his fire and for a moment Tony was mesmerized again. He shook his head to clear it of the unwanted thoughts and went back to watching Loki again. He seemed to be moving closer which worried him. He took a step back, raising his hand. “You should stop. I might end up hurting you,”  
“You will not,” He said those two words with such confidence that Tony almost believed him. He stepped in closer to Tony until the very edge of his flames danced across his skin. Tony expected him to jump back, yell in pain, anything but he just smiled at Tony and stepped close enough so that their breath mixed. The icy coldness brushed across his face and his eyes fluttered. They were so close that Tony could feel the icy temperature of Loki’s skin. Tony didn’t know how they were not hurting each other but he wasn’t going to stop any time soon. Most people found his fire too intense to be around for very long, which is another reason why he hides. He doesn’t want to hurt anybody. Though he doesn’t have to worry about hurting Loki.  
He reached forward carefully and met Loki’s fingers. He could still feel the icy temperature but it didn’t hurt as he expected it too. This whole night was turning out the exact opposite of what he had expected. He didn’t know what the hell had happened that made him trust this guy, but he wasn’t going to question it. He was just going to enjoy the moment while it lasted.  
Loki eyed him as if contemplating his next move and before he could do anything surged forward and wrapped his arms around Tony. He tensed at the sudden movement but didn’t push him away. He was over whelmed by the rush of emotions that was running through his head in this moment. It has been quite a while since he has even allowed people this close to him, and it did not make it any better that it was a Jotun he just met. None of that mattered now. He finally found someone who he didn’t have to hide from, somewhere he would be safe. He felt that Loki was feeling the same thing if his attempt to get closer was anything to go by.  
His mind was going through all of the possibilities that this relationship could have, but also all of the bad things that could happen. His mind kept going through all of the failed relationships that he has had and reminding himself that he is no good at this. He would ruin it before it even began. That was just how he was. Though a small voice filtered through his thoughts, pushing away the depressing thoughts replacing them with hopeful ones. This was something he wanted to keep, needed to keep. He would fight to make sure that this worked out.  
He stretched his wings, wrapping both his arms and his wings around Loki. He held him close until he saw the sliver of the rising sun and for the first time in many years, he felt safe.


	15. Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Height difference with all the Avengers + Loki and Bucky."

“You are shorter then Steve made you out to be,”

Tony looked up from where he was glaring at the empty coffee pot to the newest member of the Avengers. Bucky Barnes was leaning in the doorway with a slight grin on his face. Ever since Steve found him, he has been steadily getting better. He smiled more, made jokes with the others and no longer hide away in his room. Tony didn’t really have much of a chance to speak with him. 

“Short? Well excuse me. Not all of us can be super soldiers,” Tony sniffed, digging around for any coffee that might still be around.

“Not every one here is. Nat and Clint aren’t and they are still taller then you.” Bucky grinned at Tony. “Hell, I think everyone is taller then you,”

“Geez, pick on the little guy why don’t you,” Tony muttered then gave a half hearted cheer when he found a small bag of coffee. He set to work making a new pot. He basically ignored the other man in the room, and didn’t even noticed when the rest of the team started filtering in. 

“What’s going on?” Steve asked, looking between Tony and Bucky.

“Steve! He’s picking on me!” Tony pointed at the other super soldier, sticking out his bottom lip. Everyone chuckled at his childish antics.

Steve raised an eyebrow in question. “Really now? How is he picking on you?”

“He called me short,”

“No I didn’t. I just said that everyone here is taller then you,”

“Same thing,”

“No it’s not. Maybe I’m saying everyone here is freakishly tall,”

“Hey, who’s freakishly tall?” Clint’s voice broke through their argument, but it went ignored.

“No, no those were not your words,”

“Really now? Are we going to argue about my use of words now?”

“Well if you used the words you meant then we wouldn’t have to,”

“Well if you -”

“Enough!” Steve’s voice carried over theirs and they fell silent. Tony realized that they had been arguing over something incredibly stupid. He turned back to the coffee machine mumbling curses.

“What is going on so early in the morning?” A new voice pulled Tony away from the coffee machine, and he saw Loki step into the kitchen. As always he was dressed up in some fancy clothes despite the fact that it was early in the morning. 

“Nothing,” He said sighing in happiness when the coffee started filling the pot. “Anyone want some?” 

He heard affirmatives from everyone. He pulled out several mugs and set them about the counter. He poured the coffee, handing out the cups as he did.

“Bucky was making fun of how short Tony is,” Clint laughed when Tony whirled around and whipped a spoon at him. It missed him by several inches. 

“Dammit it Clint, I’m not short.”

“Actually, you are rather below the normal height for your species,” Loki stated as he took a seat at the table.

Tony threw up his hands in frustration, and stormed out of the room which was echoing with Clint and Bucky’s laughter.


	16. Tony X Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "FrostIron. Golden Apples."

“Why is it gold?” Tony stared down at the golden apple in his hand, curious but also cautious. Loki had appeared in his lab, bouncing and strangely happy. He presented a golden apple to Tony which he found it a little odd. 

“It’s an Asgardian treat. Quite rare. I am sure you will like it,” If Tony had not known Loki for as long as he had, he might have believed him. But Tony was able to see Loki’s tells when he lied. For example, he was lying now but what Tony was wondering was why? Why would he lie about something like this?

“Uh huh,” Tony said raising an eyebrow to let Loki now that he was not buying it. “Should I just believe what you are saying or should I go an ask Thor for his opinion on this?”

Loki looked slightly panicked at this like he did when he was caught doing something that he knew he should not be doing. His shoulders slumped and he sighed like he had given up.

“I’m sorry. I know I should have asked you first, but I can’t….I need you to eat it,” His voice was soft, quiet almost as if he had truly given up. 

“It’s not poisoned is it because honestly that would put a damper on our relationship,” Tony knew that it wasn’t poisoned. He trusted Loki, loved him even but he also knew that it wasn’t just an ordinary apple. 

“I would never poison you!” Loki seemed generally insulted at that comment. “It may be true that it is not ordinary apple, but it will bring you no harm. Please Tony. Eat it. I can’t loose you,”

“And how will an apple prevent that?” By now, Tony was really confused.

“It’s a golden apple from Asgard that grants immortality and eternal youth.”

“Okay then…” Tony finally understood why Loki wanted him to eat it. Loki was an immortal god and Tony was his fragile mortal boyfriend. Though Tony didn’t know whether he wanted this or not. To live forever while everyone else around him grew old and died. He guessed that this is what Loki felt when he looked at Tony. The thing was, he loved Loki. He loved him more then anything else in the world, and to live with him for as long as he could was something that appealed to him. “Alright,”

“Really?” Loki’s face lit up with a smile that Tony rarely saw which made him smile in return. He laughed at Loki’s childish happiness, picked up the apple and took a bite.


	17. Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Tony is secretly a panther! If it's a part of some sort of shifter!au or not or if other people are also animals or just Tony doesn't matter I just wanna read what you would do with this."

When Tony got frightened or sad, he preferred to be in his other form. It felt more natural to stand on four legs then on two. Though it went against everything he was taught as a child. His parents made sure that he knew the dangers of telling people of what he is. They told him that not everyone would be understanding of him, so he should hide what it is.

So hiding who he was became second nature to him, became easy to fool others into believing what he wanted them too. This skill became very useful when he was kidnapped and designed the Iron Man. So many more people were looking at him now that he was a hero instead of just a regular playboy billionaire. Then came the Avengers and it became harder to hide when he was surrounded by very observant people.

It wasn’t until a few months after the New York attack that he slipped up. He had fallen asleep on the couch after dragging himself up from his lab. He didn’t have the energy to make it to his bedroom. Like every other night recently, his dreams soon took a turn for the worst and he woke up screaming. Except this time, the scream shifted to a roar as his other side took over. He hunched over, a hissing growl rumbling out of his throat.

He heard shouts coming from other rooms. He figured that his not so human scream had awoken the others. He bolted for the doors, but in his current form he was not able to operate them. He darted around the room searching for a place to hide until this died down. His body was being flooded with too much adrenaline for him to even think of changing back. He finally found a place to lay low and just in time too when Steve came rushing into the room shield raised followed by the others. 

By this time, Tony was panicking. He couldn’t be found out this way. How would they even react to finding out that he wasn’t even human? Would they treat him differently when they knew? Would they kick him of the team? These thoughts were not helping calm him down. Now he was shaking and letting small little grumbles. He curled in on himself some more, hoping that they would just leave the room so he could change back.

“Tony?”

Steve’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw that everyone was staring at him. He puffed up, a rumble growing in his chest. This could not be happenning to him. 

“Hey, hey now. It’s alright Tony,” Steve said, sitting down in front of his hiding spot. He didn’t look scared or confused like Tony had thought he would. He looked completely calm as if one of his team members is not a black panther sitting a few feet away from him. He relaxed slightly, unsure of what was going on. “What? You didn’t think we knew?”

Tony slowly shook his head. He looked over at the others who didn’t seemed bothered either. 

“Well, you don’t have to worry about it. You are not the only shifter on this team, you know,” Tony gaped at Steve who laughed at the panthers expression. “Clint’s an eagle, obviously, and even Bucky who is a wolf. So you don’t have to hide here. You are safe here,”

And for the first time in his life, Tony believed that he found somewhere he belonged.


	18. Tony X Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Panther Tony cuddling with Steve."

It had been a few weeks after the rest of the team found out about him and Tony was settling in better then he had imagine. In the first few days, he was wary of the others waiting for the other boot to drop. He had expected them to freak out, avoid him whatever but they went on as if nothing happened. It took him a bit to actually feel comfortable enough to shift again while around the others but soon enough he was doing it almost every day.

The others didn’t mind. In fact Clint and Bucky had rather enjoyed his company and they would race around the tower in their animal forms. Of course, Clint usually won but that was only because he had wings. Otherwise it would have been one of the other two. Tony had gotten so comfortable in his panther form that sometimes he would spend hours in it. 

Another thing that Tony discovered that he liked, was to stretch out in the sun. The sun would warm up his black fur and he would enter this hazy state of mind. There was a patch of sun that hit the couch and it was just big enough for him. He would spend most of the afternoon in that spot and everyone in the tower had come to recognize it. 

So he was surprised when he came upstairs to relax and saw Steve sitting in his spot in the sun. He frowned and stalked over to him. When Steve looked at him, Tony tried his best to glare at him but as usual, Steve was unbothered by it. He let out an annoyed grumble, trying to get Steve to move, but he didn’t. 

He smiled at Tony and pat his lap. “Plenty of room right here Tony,”

Tony tensed. Did the captain just invite him to sit on his lap? His eyes narrowed expecting that it was all just a prank, or joke that he was pulling. But he was tired and really just wanted some sun. He huffed, and climbed up onto the couch. Steve chuckled at him, a smile growing on his lips. Tony retaliated by dropping his entire weight onto Steve’s lap and was rewarded by a grunt of surprise. He moved and shifted in Steve’s lap until he found a comfortable position. He could already feel the heat of the sun warming him. He sighed, closing his eyes for his nap.

It wasn’t until later that he felt a hand settle on top of his head. He was too relaxed to even care that he was now being petted like a common house cat. The hands kept petting him, and it made him relax even more. 

“I didn’t know that panthers could purr,” A soft voice woke him from his sleep several hours later. He grumbled and stretched out. No matter what Steve said, he was not purring. He did not purr at all. He stood up but did not make it far before a pair of arms wrapped around him. “Sorry. I just couldn’t help it. You are too adorable for your own good,”

Adorable? Tony Stark was not adorable. He was a fierce panther that people should be afraid of, not petting and claiming to be cute. He huffed and wiggled to get out of the arms. 

Steve laughed again. “Sorry Tony. I’m not going to let you go. Not for a while. And anyway, you still have time before the sun disappears. You can stay. I promise I won’t bother you again,”

Tony looked at Steve who seemed sincere. He sighed. It was rather comfortable on Steve’s lap and he was still tired. He settled back down into his lap with a grumble. He would sort this out when he woke. He would show Steve that he was _not_ adorable.


	19. Tony X Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "panther!tony chasing and stalking Steve around the tower after Steve "accidentally" destroys his bike on a mission. Tony catches him and Steve spends some time lying on the floor trapped by an angry panther (bonus: its not the first time and Steve refuses to learn his lesson)"

This had not been the first time this had happened. And Tony was getting tired of it. Steve had once again destroyed his bike on a mission which of course meant that Tony had to fix it. Normally, he wouldn’t mind if it was just a normal bike. But it wasn’t. It was a custom made bike that had very specific parts that were very hard to find. And not to mention expensive. Tony had told him time and time again to be more careful but Steve paid no attention to him. This time though he would have to listen. 

He found Steve in the gym beating the life out of a punching bag. He made a deep rumble echo through the room to let Steve know that he was in deep shit. But it didn’t have the effect that Tony was hoping for. Steve turned to him and smiled.

“Hey Tony, what’s up?” Tony paid no mind to his cheerful mood and pounced. He knocked into Steve but it wasn’t enough to bring him down. Steve stared wide eyed at him before grinning and taking off. Tony growled at the thought that Steve believing that this was just a game. He ran after the laughing super soldier, intent on teaching him a lesson. 

He chased him around the tower, sometimes just sticking to the shadows so Steve could not see him and growling every now and then to keep him on edge. After a while though, he got tired of messing with him. He jumped out from his hiding spot and crashed into Steve who was not expecting it. They both went crashing to the floor. Tony placed his paws on either side of Steves head and leaned in close. He bared his teeth, growling low enough so Steve knows that this is not a joke.

For Steve, he knows that Tony is pissed off but this was exactly the reason why he destroyed his bike. This is not the first time that he has done this. Tony would chase him around and eventually get him pinned. God, he loved the strength and speed that Tony had in this form. It just made him even more beautiful in his eyes. He tried to act serious, but he couldn’t help the tiny smile from growing on his face. He raised his hand and scratched Tony right behind the ear, exactly where he loves it.

Tony tried to stay mad at Steve, but with the scratching and childish grins that Steve was giving him made him sigh. Even though he had the upper hand at the moment, he knew that he lost. Steve refuses to learn his lesson. Tony would never admit it but he actually likes having these moments with Steve. Yes he destroyed a bike that would cost thousands to fix, but he also gave Tony a chance to have a bit of fun taking him down. 

He grumbled unhappily. Instead of leaving like he usually would, he dropped down onto Steve. Steve looked surprised at first, but smiled and ran his fingers through Tony’s fur. Then he remembered something.

“Ah, Tony can you get off? I promised Bucky and Nat that I would spar with them today,”

Tony shrugged, and Steve could see the smug look that Tony was trying to hide. He huffed a laughed. Of course Tony would find a way to get him back. He just hoped that Bucky and Nat didn’t kill him for missing their training.


	20. Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Tony still hiding his identity and letting the team know that he has a panther as a pet, because c'mon, he's Tony Stark. Of course he does. So he is free to walk around as a panther and listen in, because again, Tony Stark, and he's curious. And he likes to scare the shit out of them sometimes."

“You have a what?”

“I have a panther so if you have a problem with that, then you can leave,” Tony glared at Clint just daring him to say something. Tony didn’t want to give anything away just in case Clint or anyone else really figured out that he was lying. 

“No…uh no problem. Just one question. Why? Why do do you have a panther?” Clint looked at Tony like he was crazy and he had to agree with him. This could go very badly for him if they found out that there was no pet panther, there was only him. He didn’t know how they would react if they found out that he was a shifter.

“Because I can, that’s why,” Tony spared a glance at the others who were situated around the room. They were not as concerned as Clint that he had a pet panther. They were probably so used to him doing stupid shit that this was one of the milder stuff. “If you are worried about it attacking you, it won’t. It’s tame as long as you don’t instigate it.”

Clint gave him a strange look but let it drop.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It wasn’t until a few days later that Tony actually gained enough courage to shift and go see his team. He spotted Steve, Clint, and Nat in the kitchen and stalked over. He had not been seen yet so he took this time to listen in. They were discussing a mission, an upcoming one or a finished one he was uncertain. He didn’t really care much about the missions when he wasn’t sent on them. He huffed softly, moving closer to the trio. 

The noise he made seemed to have attracted their attention. Clint swore and jumped back, which made Tony laugh. Well, a panther version of a laugh. Steve looked surprised but not scared and Nat was neither surprised or scared. He stepped closer watching for any change in behavior. 

“He was telling the truth,” He heard Clint whisper. “I didn’t think he was being serious…..”

“Why are you so surprised? This would not be the strangest thing that Tony has. Plus, he’s pretty cute,” Nat stood from her seat and moved over to where Tony was still standing. She knelt down a few feet from him and held out her hand. He moved closer and placed his head into her hand. He rumbled softly. “He did saw that it was tame so you don’t need to be scared,”

“Okay. First, that is not cute. That is fucking terrifying,” Clint still had not moved from where he had jumped away. “And it doesn’t matter if it’s tame. It could still tear your face off if it wanted to,”

“Don’t be so dramatic Clint,” Steve rolled his eyes. “Do you honestly think that Tony would keep such a dangerous being here where it could hurt someone?”

“Well no, but…”

“Then stop being such a wuss and get over here,” Nat pointed to the space next to her. One of her hands was still running through Tony’s fur on his head. He leaned into her touch so he was almost in her lap. He had forgotten what it was like to be cared for in this form. He barely heard Clint move but he twitched when he felt another set of hands on his flank. He looked back at Clint who was watching him nervously. Tony had a strange urge to mess with him so he licked his lips baring his teeth for a second. He felt Clint shudder and he grinned internally. Teasing Clint in this form would be so much fun.

He just found his new hobby.


	21. Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "For the Panther!Tony au, maybe the team found out because Tony was de-aged and got so scared/stressed he changed in front of them."

Tony hated magic.

Honestly, this was all Loki’s fault. Maybe he should not have teased the psychotic god but the other should not have taken it so seriously. Now he was stuck as a child, a four year old child. His mind was mostly the same, except for the fact that he couldn’t remember many facts. The others were laughing their asses off at his situation and it pissed him off. He was told that it would wear off after a while but that wasn’t going to make him any happier. 

“At least Tony can act like a child like he usually does and get away with it.” Clint was still laughing when they stepped through the doors of the tower. Tony pouted and stormed off to the living room. Well, if he was an adult it would have been storming off. Now it was just stomping and pouting. The others struggled to keep their laughter in even though Tony still heard them. 

“Stop it! It’s not funny,” He was starting to feel things that every child felt. Fear, mixed with a bit of crankiness. This did not bode well with him. His mother had always told him that when he was scared or stressed that he shifted into his other form. He couldn’t do this here, not when the others would be able to see.

He tried to leave but let out a startle sound when he was lifted up. He glared at Clint who was grinning. “But look how tiny and cute you are,”

Tony could feel everyone’s eyes on him. The stress of the magic, and the fact that everyone was staring at him, grew stronger until he felt the change coming on. He tried to hold it off but at this age he didn’t have any control over it. So soon, Clint held a tiny panther kitten in his arms instead of a toddler. When he was younger, his panther form was more like a house cat then a panther. His fur was longer, softer and he was thinner from lack of the muscles that he usually had. 

Clint blinked in surprise and held Tony out at arms length. the entire room had gone silent. Tony tried to curl up but didn’t quite manage it. He peeked at Clint, who was staring at him with wide eyes. He was also shaking a bit, which gave Tony the impression that he was freaked out.

That was not the case for Clint made a sound somewhere between a squeal and a laugh and hugged him to his chest. He ran his hands through Tony’s fur, making happy noises which worried Tony. Why wasn’t he scared or freaked out? He looked around the room and saw that they were almost in the same state that Clint was. They all looked like they wanted to grab and coddle him.

“Come on Clint. Are you going to hog him for the rest of the night?” Tony barely recognized Natasha as she stepped forward grabbing him out of the archers hands. Clint made an unhappy sound but let him go. 

Tony had no idea what was going on, but he guessed that it wasn’t so bad.


	22. Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Baby panther Tony letting out an adorable little sound when he yawns . Or sneezing and the team awes!"

After a couple of hours being passed around between them like a prize, he finally settled into Bruce’s lap. At sometime during the whole thing, someone had put on the television and they were all settled around the room. He shifted, and moved until he found a comfortable position. He was tired, probably due to the magical change from adult to child, so he was planning on getting some sleep. That was until he yawned and heard someone gasp.

He turned to look at Steve who was staring at him in awe and wonder. Tony’s eyes narrowed at him, but he did nothing else. Maybe it was finally catching up to him what had really happened. Either way, he wasn’t going to be bothered by it. He felt another yawn building up as he settled in.

Like before, when he yawned he heard a few gasps, but there were also a few coos. He glared at the people around the room who were once again staring at him. He made a displeased sound. Tony thought that they were over this, done with cooing over him.

“Sorry Tony. It’s just…you’re so cute,” Steve said moving closer to him to scratch him between the ears. He huffed unhappily, but let him continue. With the soothing petting, and the fact that he was tired, he was not so surprised when he yawned again.

“Stop that! I can’t handle the cuteness,” Clint wailed at him. Tony had no idea what was going but he didn’t like it. 

Bruce could see how this was affecting Tony and he laughed lightly. “They’re reacting to the cute little noises that you are making when you yawn.”

Tony huffed when he heard this. He was not cute god dammit! He was a fierce predator not some cute little kitten. He climbed off Bruce’s lap and stalked off the couch. He puffed himself up as much as he could to make himself look bigger, and made his way over to his door.

“Come on Tony. We can’t help ourselves,” Tony could hear that Steve was struggling to keep from cooing again. He turned and glared at Steve. Steve didn’t seem to be bothered by it. Tony knew that it was a bad idea to let them see him like this. He was never going to be able to shift again without them thinking of him like this. Oh well, at least he didn’t have to hide anymore.


	23. Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "When he's sick, he likes to be in panther form more often because the symptoms are more tolerable. He hasn't came out as to anyone yet and wanders into the living room where he let's out a sneeze."

Tony hated being sick. It didn’t happen often but when it did, he became a sniffling baby that needed to be taken care of. Usually, he had Pepper to help him out when he was sick. After all, she was one of the only two people who knew his secret and would help him out when he needed to change.

It didn’t make much sense to him but when he was sick, he liked to be in his panther form because it lessened the symptoms. Pepper thought it was cute, while Rhodey thought it was hilarious. Mainly because he liked to cuddle up with the closest person. Which means that Pepper had to make an excuse to prevent people from coming up to his room as his request. 

So he was surprised when he stepped out of his room in his panther form to see if he could find something to eat, and saw most of his team sitting around the table. Which didn’t make sense because it was one in the morning. Tony tensed, not moving until he realized that they had not seen him. He ducked behind the counter and peeked out at them. They still haven’t seen him, and he debated whether or not he could make it back to his room without being seen. 

He thought he could wait it out, but soon enough he felt a sneeze building up. He tried to hold it in but was unable to. The sneeze came out half muffled but was still loud enough to reach the table. Tony tensed as the room fell silent. He whined a bit when he heard a chair scrape back. He couldn’t let the others see him like this. So he did the only thing he could.

He ran. 

He heard shouts behind him, but didn’t stop. Unfortunatly he was still sick which made him slower and weaker so it was unsurprising when strong arms wrapped around him and lifted him up like he weighed nothing. He squirmed trying to get out of the hold. 

“Stop it Tony. It’s okay, we knew already. About you,” Steve’s voice calmed him slightly. The need to cuddle up with him grew stronger as his will to fight got weaker. “Pepper told us that you were sick, so you’re only making this worse. You should be in bed not out here,”

Tony huffed, glaring at Steve but settled in and let Steve carry him back to his room.


	24. Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Tony builds a Christmas Suit for the holiday PR stuff he does as Iron Man. Full on twinkling lights in the suit, a Santa Hat, all of it. The kids love it."

He had been doubtful when he started this project but now that it was almost complete, he was actually pretty excited. He had worked five days straight to get this project done before the Avengers PR event that was going on. Nobody knew what it was exactly that he was working on except for Pepper. Pepper had laughed at him when he suggested it, but stopped when she realized that he was being serious. She couldn’t believe that he would actually do something like this.

Honestly, this wasn’t his idea. A child had motivated him to do this. He had run into a child when he was doing some public event. He had asked Tony if he liked Christmas, if he believed in Santa and Tony had a fun time talking to the child. When he was asked if his daddy dressed up as Santa when he was little, he said no. The child then went on to say how much fun he and his dad had when his father dressed up. This put an idea into his head for the PR event coming up.

He got to work right away, and soon enough it was complete. He took a step back to admire his work. He grinned. He liked what he saw. Now it was time to put his plan into motion. He put on the suit and took off into the sky towards the event.

He hacked into the speaker system, and blasted some fancy Christmas songs. He did a few laps around the grounds to show off the suit before landing beside his fellow Avengers. They all looked at him with a strange look, like they had thought he had gone crazy. He took off his helmet and smiled at them.

“Uh, Tony care to explain…this,” Steve waved at him gesturing to the suit.

Tony was rather proud of this suit. The colors had changed from red and gold to red and green. The suit was lined with bright green, red and white lights that flashed along with the music. It also didn’t hurt that he had a Santa hat on. He grinned at his team mates, shrugging. 

He turned back to the crowds who were cheering at him. He noticed some of the kids standing around and were trying to get closer to him. He stepped down from the stage and headed towards them. After all, this was the reason why he did this. For the children. He smiled and talked with them while they all tried to touch the suit. He had forgotten what it was like to smile like this. He had to make a note to do this next year as well. After all, he pulled of a fantastic Santa.


	25. Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Baby panthers have to be bottle fed, what if the try to feed Tony in his new panther cub state?"

Tony hated this. Being stuck a child until Loki grew up and decided to turn him back. The others thought it hilarious while he wanted to scratch the hell out of them. He hissed and growled while they awed and cooed. He hated this, being treated like a child. Sure, he may have the body of a child but he was still him. He was still Tony fucking Stark. He deserved to be treated with respect, dammit.

His team mates had taken advantage of his tiny size to pet him, coddle him, and just treat him like a baby. He was currently hiding away from his team. He didn’t know what they were trying to do but he didn’t like it. They had been chasing him around for the last little while and he had managed to evade them. He was huddled under the couch, watching any and all movement that caught his eye. Several people had gone by his hiding place so he didn’t trust himself to move. So he settled in to sleep.

Hours had gone by before he awoke. His stomach grumbled in hunger and he crawled forward to get out from under the couch. He stretched sighing at the pleasant ache his muscles had from sleeping under a couch. He looked around but didn’t spot anybody. He moved through the room, unaware of several sets of eyes on him. He barely managed a yelp before a set of hands, one flesh and one metal, grabbed him. He squirmed and wiggled but was unable to free himself from the grasp.

“Tony you’re just making this worse for yourself,” Bucky’s voice echoed through the silent room. He was being carried to the kitchen. He heard voices in there and fought harder when he realized the rest of the team were there. He buried his face in the crook of Bucky’s elbow. If he was in his human form, he would be blushing. 

“Finally, where was he?” He heard Steve ask. 

“Under the couch,”

“Wow. I’m surprised he fit,” This time it was Nat who spoke.

“It’s because he is so thin. He doesn’t eat enough. he is definitely not eating enough now that he’s…smaller,” Steve was trying to be more sensitive to Tony’s situation which Tony appreciated. 

“That’s why I brought him here. Clint said he had an idea to get him eating,”  
Tony heard Clint laugh, then steps moving around the kitchen. Tony peeked out from Bucky’s arms to see Clint rummaging through his fridge. He came out with a bottle of milk. He frown when he saw Clint twist the top on and approach him. He wasn’t expecting Tony to drink that was he? He didn’t want to but his stomach grumbled in protest. Since he was deaged into a younger body, he couldn’t eat much solid food so milk would be good for him. He sighed, huffed and puffed but let Bucky turn him over so he was holding Tony like a baby. Clint passed Bucky the bottle and held it up so Tony would see that he was giving him a choice. Tony sighed once again but let Bucky feed him.

He didn’t realize how hungry he was until half the bottle was gone in a few seconds. He also realized how grabby he was when he was hungry. he had wrapped his front paws around Bucky’s arm to hold the bottle closer. He looked up at Bucky who was looking at him in adoring way. 

“My turn,“ 

Tony turned to see Steve holding out his hands for him. Bucky frowned unhappily but passed him over to him. Tony settled into Steve’s arms, not letting go of the bottle, which he realized was now empty. Steve passed the bottle to Clint who refilled it and passed it back. Tony could feel Steve swaying a bit, but it didn’t matter much.. He was comfortable, he was getting held and fed at the same time. He didn’t realize this, but he was making happy little sounds. The others were crowded around them, and it made him felt safe. Being warm, fed, and feeling safe, he fell into an easy sleep.


	26. Tony X Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "FrostIron. Mistletoe fluff."

“No,” Tony glared at the other man, and tried to side step around him. A set of hands grabbed his upper arms, effectively stopping Tony’s movement. Tony sighed, and looked up at the taller hoping that he looked serious.

“I thought that it was tradition among your people,” Loki smirked. Tony’s ‘serious’ face was more of a pout to him. He could not take his eyes off Tony. He may be opposed to the idea but he still had a slight blush across his cheeks. Loki wondered if he knew that he did.

“It is. If you’re twelve,”

“Then we should be fine. After all, your mind is very similar to a twelve year old.” Loki joked. He could tell that Tony’s resolve was breaking. A few more pushes and he would give in.

“Okay, now you are just being mean,” Tony crossed his arms over his chest and looked around the room. He didn’t see anyone but that didn’t mean that no one was there. He had a strange feeling that he was being set up. If he had to guess he would have said it was Clint, maybe even Bucky. Steve and Nat were away on a mission, and Thor was in New Mexico with Jane. Bruce was too busy on his own science projects to be bothering Tony. “How did you even learn about this anyway?”

“I heard the others talking about this holiday and became interested. I wanted to know the traditions of this holiday so I could surprise you with them,” Loki looked down at his hands and tried to look put down at Tony’s refusal. 

Tony’s eyes narrowed. He knew when Loki was trying to play him. After all, they were dating so Loki did try to convince him to do a lot of stuff. It usually worked but that was not the point. He sighed in exasperation and slumped. “Fine, whatever,”

“Really?” Loki immediately brightened, one of his true smiles lighting up on his face.

“Yeah, now come here before I change my mind,”

Loki moved forward quickly and sealed his lips over Tony’s in a brief but passionate kiss. Tony was not surprised at the eagerness. Loki had always been one to kiss Tony like this. That was not to say he wasn’t gentle, he was. He just always did everything with a certain passion that Tony loved. 

When they pulled away from each other, Loki pulled Tony into his arms. Tony relaxed into his arms. The mistletoe above their heads glimmered with faint green magic.


	27. Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Baby!Tony returns to his normal size mid-coddling and the team realize that he's actually a ferocious predator and quite scary. Because he's been little for a while now and tired of it ans everyone aww-ing at him so he roars in frustration. Then he feels sorry for lashing out and cuddles up to the person closest, trying to silently apologize."

Tony was just getting used to being held, and cuddled when he felt a prickling sensation jolt through his body, similar to when Loki had turned him into a tiny child. Tony hoped that this was him turning back into an adult again. He didn’t like being treated like he was a fragile child that needed to be protected.

His wish was granted when he felt his body grow and change back to the way it was. He could have cheered. A surprised grunt from beside him made him turn to see Steve looking down at him. Tony guessed it was the sudden size and weight change that startled him the most. Tony huffed and pulled himself out of Steve’s arms even though the man tightened his grip as if he didn’t want him to leave.

“Well, look who we have back. The scary and ferocious panther back with us,” Clint laughed from his spot down on the floor. He was leaning against the couch wear Bruce was sitting. Tony puffed up and nodded. That’s right. He should be feared, not coddled like a child. “Though, you’re still the cute little kitten that you were,”

Tony felt his agitation grow and couldn’t hold it back anymore. He released a roar that sounded terrifying, even to him. He snapped his teeth a few inches from Clint’s face, glaring at him. Then he turned and stomped away. He looked back at the team and saw them staring at him with wide eyes. Tony could see a bit of fear in his eyes. That made Tony pause. Yes, he wanted to scare them a bit to make them understand that he didn’t like being treated that way, but he didn’t want them to be scared of him. 

He instantly let go of all of his aggression, lowering his stance to appear meek and submissive. He gave a soft whine, trying to convey that he was sorry. He crawled forward until he was leaning against the chair that Natasha sat in. He looked up at her for permission, and when she nodded, climbed into her lap. He wrapped his paws around her stomach in a some what awkward hug. He felt hands smoothing down his fur and he gave another soft whine.

“Tony, I’m sorry,” Clint said, his voice unusually soft. “I didn’t mean to upset you,”

Tony turned his head so he could look at Clint. He sighed and nodded. He knew that they would not treat him like that again, but he couldn’t help but think that he would miss it.


	28. Tony X Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: FrostIron Marriage Proposal

Tony knew that it was a good idea to ask Pepper for help with this. Otherwise it would have been a disaster. He was never very good at planning these kinds of stuff. Which is another reason why he was nervous as hell. This could go bad in a hundred different ways. Even though Pepper had told him that he would do find, he still struggled with it a bit too afraid of the rejection that he might get.

The lights from the city reflected in the glass casting a soft glow to the room. The table in the center of the room was adorned with candles, and some flowers. He thought it looked a bit cheesy, but he would not argue with Pepper. He let her choose the place, the decorations, and the food. He had to admit, he was happy he did. Even if the scenery was a bit cheesy, it still looked great. 

Now that the time has come for his boyfriend to show up, Tony was just a bundle of nerves. He wanted this night to go smoothly. He fretted about checking his clothes, the food, everything so when Jarvis spoke to tell him that his guest had arrived, he jumped. He check himself once more and went to open the door. 

He smiled brightly at Loki who looked stunning in a black suit. “Hi.”

“Hello, Anthony. I am glad that you invited me here for dinner. We have not been able to spend much time together as of lately.” Tony let him him in, giving him a brief kiss. They made their way over to the table and sat down. 

“I know. I wanted us to do something special together. So I thought, ‘hey, why not have dinner together like we used to’ and here we are. Pepper helped me out with most of it, because you know that I am not good at any of this stuff,” Tony realized that he was speaking too fast for someone to truly understand him. 

Loki laughed. “Well, I am glad you did.”

Tony nodded, picking at his food. His heart was beating incredibly fast which gave him a moment of worry, thinking that his arc reactor might malfunction. He knew that if he didn’t do it now, he would never be able to. 

“Loki..I need to say something, and I need you to listen,”

Loki eyed him curiously, and gave him a nod. 

“Okay, well here it goes,” Tony took a deep breath to calm himself. “When I met you, you fascinated me. A being as smart and as powerful as you, fighting an entire team of superheroes for something that you wanted. So when you were taken back to Asgard, I was disappointed that I didn’t have the chance to talk to you. I knew that I would be able to learn so much from you. I thought that was the last time that I would see you.

“Imagine my surprise when Thor brought you back and told us that you would be staying. I was not so confident when we came face to face again. In fact I was nervous as hell. But the more that we spoke, the more I came to realize that my feelings were more then ‘just friends’. I was scared to act on them because come on, you are a Norse God and I’m…me. I thought that you were messing with me when you asked me out. I went along with it, thinking that you would come out and say that it was all a joke. When you didn’t and this thing that we had got more serious, I realized that you felt the same way towards me. And let me tell you, I love you more then anything in the world which is a very hard thing to do. 

"What I am trying to say is that I want this. I want this to last forever. So Loki Laufeyson, will you do the honor of becoming my husband?” Tony slid off his seat, down on one knee and pulled out the ring. The ring he made himself with only the finest gold and diamonds.

The silence after was deafening to Tony. He looked at Loki and saw him gazing at him with such a look of love and fondness. He reached forward and pulled Tony close to him. He brushed his lips against Tony’s and he was soon swept up in a passionate kiss. When Loki finally released him, Tony was breathing a bit heavier and had a slight blush across his cheek. 

“Was that a yes?”

“Most definitely,”


	29. Tony X Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Some Tony/Bucky in the Tony as panther AU? Panther Tony and Wolf Bucky cuddling. Bucky hogging Tony during movies and other avengers activities via cuddling, holding, hugging and hand holding? Possessive Bucky, getting a little snippy with Steve & the Gang? Just possessive Bucky hogging our lovely Tony? With some winteriron kisses on top pretty please?

When Tony first met Bucky, he could tell exactly what he was just by his smell. Most shifters could. He didn’t really have anything against wolves, but he wasn’t going to befriend him anytime soon. He had better things to do then hang around a wolf. 

Bucky didn’t have the same thought as he did. He would follow Tony around, not really talking just being in his company. Tony thought that it had something to do with the fact that he was in unfamiliar surroundings, so he would want to find comfort in something similar. So Tony let him be. He wasn’t really bothering him and if he was honest, he liked the quiet company. 

Tony thought that being followed around was as far as it would go, but boy was he wrong. He was in the living room, curled up on the couch in his panther form when he felt the couch dip as another weight was added. He cracked his eyes open to glare at Bucky, who was in his wolf form. He looked at Tony like he was asking a question. Tony huffed, but moved over to give Bucky enough space to cuddle up beside him. Tony could feel that Bucky had pressed himself as close to the panther as he could. He didn’t understand why but he didn’t feeling like shifting so he could ask.

It got even weirder as time went on. Whenever the team had a meeting, movie night or some other team building exercise Bucky would be right beside him, standing so close that Tony could feel his body heat. Sometimes he would throw an arm around Tony’s shoulders, or he would hug him at random intervals. Tony didn’t know why he allowed it, but he figured that it wasn’t so bad.

It wasn’t until Bucky snapped at Steve when he asked Tony if he wanted to go spar with him for a bit. Silence spread through the room quickly as everyone turned to look at Bucky in surprise. He held Tony close to his chest, glaring and growling at Steve. Steve looked shocked which, considering that they were best friends, was completely understandable.

“What the hell Bucky?” Steve exclaimed. He tried to take a step closer but a deep rumble made him stop.

Tony could tell that this was going to end badly if he didn’t get Bucky out of there. He grabbed his hand and directed him towards the door. “Don’t worry Steve. I’ll find out whats wrong.”

He didn’t speak to Bucky until he got him back to his room. The moment that his door shut, Bucky was on him, pressing him against the wall and rubbing his nose against Tony’s cheek. It took him a moment to figure out that Bucky was scenting him, rubbing his scent all over Tony. Shifters do this when they claim a mate, which gave Tony pause.

Was that what this was? Did Bucky want him as a mate? That would actually explain a lot. He sighed, and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist. He pressed a soft kiss to his temple hoping to calm him down some. He was still scenting Tony, though now he was adding little kisses and licks along his neck. Every so often he would mumble ‘mine’ which should have made him angry but it didn’t. He guessed that it was due to the fact that he was in love with him too. 

“Yeah, yeah. Yours,”


	30. Tony X Pepper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Pepper go gift shopping.

Usually when a birthday or Christmas comes around, Tony leaves all the gift buying to Pepper. Mainly because he has no idea what people like so he just gets them very expensive and flashy gifts. Which doesn’t turn out too well. Though this year, he wanted to help so he was going out with Pepper to do some shopping for the team.

It started off pretty well all things considering. Pepper had to tell him several times “no, that is not good for them” or “Tony? Really? What would they do with that?”. So Tony just ended up following her around, watching what she picked out for everybody. He did ask questions, similar to the ones she told him. He expected her to get tired of him and send him away. But that never happened.

Three hours of shopping later, he was tired from being forced to carry all the bags. Pepper said that since he couldn’t choose the right gifts, he would have to carry the bags. He thought that was fair enough. Though it must have looked pretty strange to an outsider. A billionaire playboy carrying shopping bags and following around a red head woman.

On the way home, Tony couldn’t help but think that he actually had fun today. And he only had Pep to thank for that. He pulled her aside once they got home and gave her a gentle kiss. “Thank you. For this. It was fun,”

She gave him a soft smile in return. “It was, wasn’t it?” 

“We should do it again sometime,”

“We should.” She gave him a grin which made him worry. “But it’s time to get back to work,”

“Aw no, Pep. I don’t wanna,”

She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the elevator. “You don’t have a choice,”

“Fine, but you should know that I am tired so it won’t end well.”

Her laughter made him smile, and he was once again feeling blessed to have such a woman in his life.


	31. Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team has nightmares.

It’s not uncommon for one of the Avengers to be awoken from a nightmare. Everyone of them has a bad past, and sometimes it follows them into their dreams. When this happens, they usually go find that one thing that makes them calm again. Most of the time, it’s another Avenger.

Steve has to check on everyone, to make sure that they are okay. He does several rounds checking on everybody, seeing if they need anything. He needs to be reminded that he is awake, that he still has people that he cares about.

Clint usually drags himself into someone’s arms to sleep there. Nat, and Bruce are the usually targets for this but they don’t mind too much. He sleeps peacefully with them.

Bruce can’t get nightmares. If he does and his heart rate goes over the limit, he could hulk out. So he takes either a sleeping pill, or some sedative to prevent this from happening.

Natasha is very much like Steve and Clint. When she awakens, she heads straight for the gym to work off some of the stress. Then, she goes around to the team to check on them and if she finds someone that is having a hard time (usually Tony), she stays with them.

Thor likes to call Jane when he has nightmares. He knows that she will listen to him talk about anything he needs to. Sometimes he might even fly out to New Mexico to see her. 

Tony is the worst mainly because he doesn’t sleep much. When he does, it is always filled with nightmares. From being kidnapped, and tortured, to falling through the black hole, it’s always something that wakes him every time he sleeps. So he pushes himself not to sleep for as long as he can. The entire team knows of this and has to pull him away. They stay with him from when he falls asleep, to the time he wakes up. He is always embarrassed by this so the others don’t say how he likes to cuddle in his sleep.


	32. Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Christmas decorations.

Tony had honestly thought that he had been transported to another realm when he woke up on Monday, four days away from Christmas. The entire tower seemed to be adorned in some kind of holiday decorations. He walked through the halls, mouth slightly open, trying to figure what the hell was going on.

The thing that stunned him the most was the twelve foot tree in the common room. The entire team, including Loki and Wanda, seemed to be decorating the tree. And from what Tony could see, they were having one hell of a time. They all looked like they were having a good time, and Tony didn’t want to put himself in the middle of it. He stepped back out of the room with a heavy feeling in his chest. 

It reminded him so much of when he was a child and his parents were either away on business or too busy to even bother to put up a Christmas tree. So he and Jarvis put one up one together. It was one of his favorite memories with Jarvis which is why he didn’t want to interrupt it. He turned and headed down to his lab. They were still a few projects that needed to be done before the end of the week.

“Where are you going?”

Tony turned back to see Steve standing in the door way with a soft smile. “There’s some work that I need to finish. It looks like you have everything under control. You don’t need my help,”

“Well, we were actually hoping that you would put the star on the top,”

Tony blinked. “Me? Why?”

Steve just smiled, moving forward to grab Tony’s wrist and pull him back towards the room. “Because you’re the one who takes care of us all so it would only be fair,”

Tony sighed but didn’t fight as Steve pulled him into the room. Everyone seemed to have noticed him, and for once in his life Tony felt very self conscious. Steve just gave him a reassuring smile before they stopped before the tree. He picked up a box and handed it to Tony. Tony glared at the people around him half heartedly and opened the the box.

Inside was a star, but someone had modified it so the inside shone very similar to his arc reactor. It even had the same kind of design. He smiled softly, feeling something close to warmth in his chest. He looked up at the other who were all smiling at him. 

“Thank you. You know, for this,”

“It’s the least we could do after all that you do for us. You let us into your home and gave us the means to survive. We wanted to do something for you,” Steve gave his shoulder a squeeze. Then a thought came over Tony which made him laugh a bit.

“Now how am I going to get it up there?”


	33. Tony X Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Bruce go to a party.

It took Tony a bit to realize that he was no longer alone in the room. It wasn’t like he had super senses or things like that. He was just glad that it was only Bruce and not someone who was out to kill him. Not that he didn’t scare the hell out of him. It took a few moments to calm his racing heart, and reassuring Bruce that he was fine.

“Why are you down here anyway? I thought you were working on something in the lab?” Tony gestured to Bruce for him to have a seat. It had been a while since they had been able to sit down and just talk. Neither of them talked much to anybody, at least about personal stuff so it was good for him to be able to have someone who understands him a little.

“I was but I wanted to ask you something,” He seemed unsure of himself. Which was not totally uncommon. Bruce always seemed unsure of himself, unless it had something to do with science. 

“Sure. I did tell you that you can ask me anything,”

“It’s nothing like that. I was just wondering if you were coming to the new years party tonight?”

Tony blinked. “Party? I didn’t know there was a party. Which is weird because I know all of the best parties,” He smiled happily. He always did like parties.

“Steve’s planning it.” was all that Bruce said in explanation.

“Oh,” Tony deflated. This ought to be terrible then. Steve may be the best at leading the team, but he was terrible at planning events. He was so old fashioned in his styles that it made Tony just want to smack him. “I don’t think that it would that fun,”

“Oh. Okay then,” For some reason, Bruce seemed a bit depressed at this and Tony immediately felt bad. 

“But I guess I can go. To keep you company,” Bruce looked at him and a smile grew on his face that made Tony believe that he just made his day. “Then we can sneak away and find something much more exciting to do. ”

“Thanks Tony. I mean, I know that you would be pretty bored there, and since it’s only going to be the team it will probably be relatively uneventful and since Steve planned this there won’t be much going on but…” Bruce stopped when he realized that he was babbling. He sighed. He usually got this way around Tony, and he couldn’t quite figure out why yet. He didn’t know what to say so he just gave the other man a simple “Thank you Tony,”

Tony smiled at the nervous man and gave him a one armed hug. “I couldn’t let you go there by yourself to be bored out of your mind. Now we both shall go there and be bored out our minds but still have excellent company," The way that Bruce laughed made Tony think that going to this party might not be so bad after all.


	34. Tony X Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony talk about Howard.

Steve was not all too surprised to see Tony up at one in the morning. What surprised him was that he was staring at a hologram of his father. Steve couldn’t understand what he was saying, but it looked like he was trying to explain some piece of technology. Steve watched Tony, who seemed a bit saddened by the video. Steve knew that Tony didn’t exactly have the best relationship with his father. 

“You can come in, you know.”

Steve jumped slightly when Tony spoke to him. He nodded and stepped into the kitchen. He sat across from Tony and watched the hologram start over. “Despite what you think, he was a good man,”

Tony was silent for a while which made Steve feel like he might have said the wrong thing. But a small smile appeared on Tony’s lips. “I know. I just….wish he was around more often so I could actually discover that myself.”

Steve nodded. It must be hard for him, having his fathers past projects now living with him. Not to mention they were approaching the anniversary of his parents death. He wanted to comfort Tony in some way because he still seemed upset by something and he hated it. “Tony..”

“Tell me about him,” Tony whispered, so quiet that Steve almost missed it. “Please,”

Steve gave him a soft smile before reciting all adventures and mishaps that happened between him and Howard. Tony didn’t interrupt him, but he did laugh a few times. He seemed a lot better when Steve finally ended his stories. He could see that Tony wanted to be alone so he got up and made his way to the door.

“Steve?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you,”

Steve nodded and left him to his thoughts. Maybe this will help him through it. He hoped that it did. He hated seeing Tony like that and would do anything to keep him laughing.


	35. Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is a dog person.

The more that Tony thought about it, the more he realized that it was the only logical choice. After all, he couldn’t just leave it there, out in the rain on the side of the road. He’s sure that the others will see it the same way. If they didn’t, well it didn’t matter because this was his tower and he can bring whatever he wants into it.

He brought it home, washed it and gave it some food. Now it was trying to climb into his lap while giving his hands little licks. It could barely stand on it’s own feet, stumbling everywhere. Tony guessed that it was because it was so young, but he would take it to a professional to make sure that it was healthy. He laughed softly at it’s attempt to climb into his lap. He picked up the little guy and placed him on his lap. 

Despite what most people think, Tony is a dog person. He likes dogs, but was never able to get one as a child because his father would not allow it. Now, when he saw it on the side of the road in a box with sides too high for it to climb over while it was raining, he knew that he needed to help it. He wanted to help it. He had wrapped his suit jacket around the dog and brought it to his car. The pup barely moved on the drive over and it had concerned him. He had thought of taking it to the vet but after he got it inside, it started squirming and he realized that it was just cold. 

“So, we should probably pick a name for you,” Tony stated, looking down at the puppy. He could tell it was a large breed, and knew that it would probably get very big. He knew that it wouldn’t respond but he liked talking to it, even if it didn’t understand him. “How about Rex? No, too generic. Rufus?” Tony laughed and shook his head. “No, definitely not. Hey, what are you doing?”

The puppy had started to nip and nibble at his fingers, seeming way to comfortable in Tony’s lap. Tony ran his fingers over the soft fur, debating on the name. He already knew that he was going to keep it. No one would be able to tell him otherwise. It would be hard to convince some people. Though it seemed that the hardest part was choosing a name for the little one. He ran through several dozen names until he came up with one that he liked. 

“Bear. That’s going to be your name from now on,” Tony smiled when the pup gave a small bark, nuzzling into his hand. “Welcome to the family bear,”


	36. Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and the Baby Avengers.

Tony stared down at his team in disbelief. He could not believe this was happening. The one time that he does not go out with his team on a mission, they get into trouble. He looked back and forth between his team and Fury who was leaving. What made it worse was the look that Fury gave him like he pitied him.

“You can’t leave me here with them. I can’t…I can’t deal with this. I don’t know how,” Tony begged the Director but Fury just laughed as the elevator doors closed. “Well crap,” Tony closed his eyes, hoping that this was all a dream. He opened them and looked around again. Nope. This was very much real. 

His entire team had been turned into infants. 

They still had all their memories, but their bodies and thought processes were those of children. How they spoke and acted resembled children which is why this was going to be hard for him to deal with.

He felt a tugging on his pants and looked down at Steve who was looking at him in concern. “Are you awight?”

“Not really,” He muttered. They were all staring at him, though Steve and Bruce had taken it upon themselves to wrap around Tony’s legs. He had no idea what to do. He has never had to deal with children to this extent before. He had been told that the magic that caused this would wear off in a few days but he didn’t know if he could do this that long. 

“It’s going to be okay,” Steve assured but Tony had a hard time believing him when he was no older then four. He sighed and pat the kids head. 

“Sure, Steve,” His attention was pulled away when he heard shouting. It seems that Clint and Natasha were going at it as little kids do. With pulling hair and biting. Tony huffed walking over to them and picking them both up. “Why the hell are you two fighting?”

“She thinks that you like her more then me. But you don’t. You like me better then her?” Clint glared at Nat who tried to kick out at him but missed because of the way Tony held them both. 

“Nuh uh. He so likes me best.” She stuck her tongue out at him.

Before they could start fighting again, he sat them on opposite sides of the couch. He helped the others so that they were all on the couch. He looked at everyone of them to make sure that they were listening. “Okay, I know that this whole situation will have you a bit strange to you guys, but please try to behave yourselves. That means no fighting,” He looked at Clint and Natasha. “No touching dangerous lab equipment,” This time, it was Bruce he looked at. “No running off to do what you want,” Steve looked a bit upset at this but Tony paid him no mind. “And no using magic of any kind,” Thor looked at him as if he was going to leap up and challenge him. 

“We’ll stay with you the whole time then,” said Steve with a giant smile.

“No, I don’t want to be around all of you all the time,” Clint whined. 

“No one wants to be around you either,” Natasha stated, giving him a smirk. Or a childs version of a smirk. 

“Shut up! You don’t know that,” Clint jumped up from his seat and was about to leap across all the others to get to her but Tony managed to grab him before he did. 

“What did I just tell you?”

Clint grumbled. “No fighting,”

“And what were you just going to do?”

“Fight,”

“Both of you need to apologize to each other,”

Both of the children started to protest but one look from Tony made them duck their heads and spit out an apology. 

“Tony?”

Tony looked up and saw Bruce was leaning forward to get his attention. “Yes Bruce?”

“Can we have spaghetti tonight?”

“Well -” Tony began but he was cut off by Steve.

“No! I want pizza!”

“No way! I think that we should have taco’s,” Clint cut in.

Before Tony knew it, all of the children were arguing about supper. Tony sighed once again. The next time he saw the sorcerer that did this, he would shoot them.


	37. Tony X Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony hates snow. And cold. And ice. Neither does Bucky.

Tony hated the cold. More importantly, he hated snow. He didn’t know why, but the ingrained hatred that he seemed to have was what kept him inside while it snowed outside. The snow was coming down lightly but it still didn’t stop Tony from being in a foul mood. 

He seemed to be the only on in a foul mood. Everyone else seemed to be enjoying the snow, even going outside to play in it. He snorted in disdain as he watched Clint start a snowball fight. Soon enough everyone else had joined in and there were snowballs flying everywhere. It seemed that Clint and Steve were winning against Nat and Sam. 

Tony turned away from the window, already bored. He just didn’t see the appeal in it. It was cold, wet and made a mess when you came inside. Not really something to get so excited for. 

“I have to agree with you there,”

Tony turned to see Bucky leaning against the doorway. “Sorry. I didn’t realize I was thinking out loud. I do that sometimes.”

Bucky’s lips twitched in amusement. “I noticed. I think that everyone has noticed but you.”

“Hey now, be nice,” Tony pouted but couldn’t help the small smile that graced his face. He didn’t know why but he felt calmer around the ex - soldier then around anyone else. Maybe because that they were similar in many ways. Either way, he liked having the soldier around.

“Well I like it here so you’ll be seeing me a lot more,” The grin on Bucky’s face could not get any bigger.

“Aw man. Sorry again,” Tony had to think of a way to stop himself from voicing his thoughts.

“It fine. It’s actually helps a bit when someone’s thoughts aren’t always hidden,”

Tony snorted. “Like yours?”

Bucky was silent for a moment and it made Tony feel like he said the wrong thing. Then Bucky gave a small chuckle. “yeah, I guess like mine but you seem to have no problem reading me,”

“Maybe because we are more similar then anyone else,” 

“Yeah maybe,”

The silence that stretched between them was comfortable and Tony took the moment to be glad that not everyone liked the snow. At least now, he wouldn’t be alone when the team decided to take another field trip out into the snow.


	38. Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: panther au, Tony ends up stuck in that for for a while (injury or something) and has to go to a press conference with the other avengers still. what happens next?

Tony couldn’t believe his luck. Or his bad luck in this case. Once again he was at the mercy of his heritage because of some stupid mistake he made. He got himself hurt and was now stuck in his panther form. Most would think that he would be able to change even when he was injured, but it’s not true. He couldn’t change because that could cause even worse damage when his muscles and bones changed. So it was safer to remain as he was.

The others were concerned with him though he could see the amusement in some of them. This was so funny for them. He hated not being able to communicate with them with other things then growls and hums. Which will be a pain in the ass for the meeting. Which he absolutely needed to be at. The thing was, Director Fury didn’t know about him or what he could do so this could be good or it could be very bad. Either way, he was stuck.

Before the meeting began, he had chosen a seat and tucked himself back until he was barely visible. He wanted to go through this meeting as quickly and quietly as he could. And he did, for the most part. The first little while Fury and Steve talked about the mission and the villains. Tony had stopped paying attention when it had gotten boring. 

So he didn’t notice when the people had stopped talking and were now looking at him. He looked around sheepishly. Fury gave him one of his ‘looks’ before turning back to Steve.

“So your team will be ready just in case it happens again?”

The corner of Steve’s mouth twitch as he tried to hold in a smile. “Yes sir,”

“Fine. Go ahead with your plan.” Fury made his way towards the door. “Also, makes sure he doesn’t shed on the seats,”

The teams laughter made him hiss and stalk back towards his floor. He would get them back for this. And it would be amazing.


	39. Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I can’t shake this idea of teenage Tony, in high school or MIT, dealing with a possible school shooting. He knows his way around fire arms, it’s his business to, and would find some way to get all up in the shooters shit and just snap the gun away. He would disarm, or dismantle, that gun faster than they could blink and the criminal would be dealt with by security while they’re stuck in “WTF” until the authorities arrive, or maybe the nut job would resort to physical violence, and others would step in, but either way Tony Stark saved lives that day.

Tony was in the middle of finishing his lunch when he heard shots and screams. He shot up from his seat and looked around for the source. He saw people running away and despite every instinct that was telling him to run, he ran in that direction. Towards the danger. The only things on his mind was the safety of the other students and ‘Rhodey is going to be so pissed at me’.

But that was the last thing he needed to be worried about right now. He found the shooters in the gym easy enough. There was only one shooter from what he could see crouched behind some bleachers. It seems that he have already shot some students though Tony couldn’t see if they were dead or not. He needed to get the shooter attention away from the other students. He took a breath to calm himself down before standing up and stepping out into the open.

“Hey you. Yes you two with the guns. I want to ask you a question,”

“No, shut up or we will shoot you,” The shooter turned to him. Tony was walking towards them, hands up trying to look harmless. Well, he was the only fifteen year old at MIT so he doubted that he looked very dangerous to the ones holding the guns. What they didn’t know was that he was an expert in weapons. He just needed to get close enough to get them away from him.

“No, no. I’m not going to ask you to put the gun down or surrender. I was just wondering where did you get your hair done? Because I mean, it’s horrible,” As he spoke, he inched his way closer, keeping an eye on the gun. 

“What?” The man seemed confused at his question and the gun wavered a bit and Tony took that moment to jumped forward and grab the gun. He had enough knowledge knowledge to take it apart within seconds. The shooter stared in shock and even more confusion as the pieces of the gun fell to the floor. He looked back and forth between Tony and what was left of his gun. 

Tony saw the change in emotion, the slip from confusion to anger, before the guy jumped at him. They hit the ground and started grappling. Tony may be good with weapons, but he sucked at fighting. That’s why he left it to Rhodey to the fighting. He yelped in pain when a fist collided with his cheek. He struck out but was hitting nothing but air. He felt a few more punches hit his face. Next thing he knew, the weight was off his chest and he was gasping in air.

“Hey, you okay?”

Tony looked up to see another student standing over him. He nodded, and grabbed the offered hand to climb to his feet. “Thanks,”

“It’s us who should be thanking you, kid. You save all of our lives with that stunt you pulled,”

“Well, I couldn’t let him hurt anymore people.” Tony gave him a small smile. “It was the least I could do.”

“You should know that everyone here will think of you as a hero now,”

Tony laughed. “I’m not a hero. I’m just a guy with a habit of sticking his nose into other peoples business,”


	40. Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony builds a suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about all these sudden chapters. I am just getting caught up in posting.

Since he seems to be spending more and more time as a panther then he used to he figured that he should make a suit for his panther just in case he gets stuck in it again and he needs to fight. So he started building. He didn’t tell anyone of his new suit mainly because he didn’t know if it would work or not. Plus, he didn’t need the extra taunting that he already got from Clint and Bucky when they find out that he’s building a panther suit. 

He had Jarvis take the measurements while he had changed, walking and moving so he could get the basic movements so he could make the suit accordingly. 

It took a lot longer to build the suit then he had imagined, the mechanics more complicated then if it was just one of his normal suits. But soon enough it was finished and he was itching to try it out. He made sure that no one was going to come down he to see him, and had Jarvis keep an eye on the suit.

It went on fairly well, the movements smooth and precise. Now to see if he could fly. The lift off was a bit shaking, mainly because he was on four legs instead of two but he leveled out pretty quickly. So far it had been going pretty well until he actually tried to move. The suit moved forward and he honestly thought that he had succeeded until he tried to turn and was unable to. He ended up crashing into a wall. 

He stumbled back to the platform to remove the suit.

“Well, that went as best as we could hope for the first time,” Tony sighed when he had changed back. “Jarvis, make the adjustments to today’s data. We’ll try again later,”

“Yes sir. Also, might I add that you look very nice in that suit,”

Tony laughed. “Thank you J. I’ll keep that in mind when I am kicking some ass,”


	41. Tony X Pepper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony hates being short.

Tony Stark has always been shorter then everyone else. He knows this, and uses his status and wealth to appear bigger. He believed people would look down on him because of this. He made himself the center of attention in big crowds, walked and talked like he owned everything so people thought of him as a big, powerful person. And it worked for a while. 

Until the Avengers was created.

Super soldiers, gods, and assassins that were bigger, taller and stronger then him. Even Natasha, who may have been slimmer then he was, but was still taller then him. He hated it but made sure that it didn’t show. So he started making himself appear bigger. With his suits, with his attitude, his clothing. The others didn’t seem to noticed what he was doing.

Except Pepper saw right through it.

And laughed her ass off after. He huffed and glared at her while she did. He didn’t see what was so funny. This whole situation was not funny. 

“Oh Tony. Only you would be concerned with something like this,” She said after she had calmed down.

“This is not funny. I will not be the weakest member of this team,”

Pepper frowned. “Weakest? Tony, what are you talking about?”

“There’s lots of evidence to support this. I mean, I don’t have a serum to make me stronger, I’m not a god, I don’t even have any training in any kind of hero stuff.” He sighed, rubbing his eyes. He didn’t want to talk about this with her right now. “I only have a suit while all the others have more going for them.”

“Tony, come here,” She moved forward and pulled him into a hug. “You are not the weakest member of the team. I think that you are the strongest member.”

Tony laughed bitterly. “The strongest? I doubt that,”

“You make all the others stronger. You give them a home, provide them with food and upgrades to their weapons free of charge. So yes, you are the strongest member of this team,” Pepper pulled away from him and kissed his forehead. “You are strong, Tony. No matter how tall or how big you are.”

“She’s right, you know,”

Tony turned to see the other members of his team. He straightened up, placing his playboy mask back on. “I have no idea what you are talking about,”

“Tony, stop acting. We know how you feel and we just want to tell you that you are a very important member of this team,” Steve gave him a smile. 

“Damn straight,” Clint grinned at him and Tony felt better knowing that his team supported him. Which was good because he didn’t have to act all big and tough all the time.

And he could stop wearing the stupid lifts all the time.


	42. Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random chapter.

“I don’t like this idea,” Steve stood at the head of the table where the rest of the team was gathered. 

“Of course you don’t. You don’t like any of my ideas,” Tony tried to keep the whine out of his voice but it slipped through. 

“Because all of your ideas are stupid and reckless,” Clint spoke up, flicking a paper ninja star at Tony. Tony snatched it up and tossed it back at him.

“Ouch, that’s just mean.”

“Doesn’t mean it’s not correct,” Natasha chimed in. Tony glared at her hating the fact that all of the team seemed to be ganging up on him. 

“No, it just means that you don’t have an open mind,”

“Tony, I believe that Steve is right. This is a bad idea,” Bruce looked like he really didn’t want to jump into this fight. 

“Aw, not you too Brucie,” Tony sighed dramatically, draping his body over his chair. “Why must my friends betray me,” 

“We’re just trying to survive this. And you plan does not include that,” Steve was once again looking down at him like he was a child that had done something wrong. Tony really hated when he did that. Though recently it seemed like he was doing it more often.

“We will survive if we do this right.”

“No. We do this my way. End of discussion. Now, lets suit up. It’s about time we stopped these guys,” With that, Steve left the room. Tony glared at each of his team members as they filed out after him. 

“Come on Tony. It’ll be fine,” Bruce clapped him on the shoulder as he passed.

“Yeah yeah,” Tony mumbled as he trailed after him.


	43. Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villain Tony AU!

Explosions rang out in the air and Tony Stark couldn’t feel more alive then he did in this moment. He always loved the moment after the explosions when people broke out in panic, screaming and running away. It was moments like these that he was glad that he was no longer had to pretend to be the good guy. Now, he could have fun.

And it only got better when the heroes showed up. They always tried so hard to stop him. The only thing was…he was smarter then them. All of them were not even close to his level of intelligence but it was fun to run them in circles. They were always trying to stop him, to tell him that he didn’t have to be this way, trying to make him be a hero. Boring. He wanted something much more fun then that. And this, destroying cities on whim, was fun.

The suit he built was far more advanced then anything else, and looked far better then the heroes own suits. The sleek black and red paint job was what made he stand out, which was exactly what he wanted. He wanted the whole world to know who he was. And soon enough they would. 

“Stark!”

Tony looked over and grinned when he saw the hero squad had arrived. The big man, Captain America, was standing on the building next to where he was hovering. He was donned in his traditional suit and shield combo. “Enjoying the show Captain?”

“You need to stop this Stark. This endless need to destroy stuff and hurt people needs to stop,” His voice was angry, frustrated and Tony loved it.

“Let me guess what you are going to say. ‘You’re a better person then this. You can do better.’ Come on. Give me a break.” Tony laughed bitterly. “Try again Cap,”

“No. We’re done trying to negotiate. We are going to stop you and put you away so you can’t hurt anyone else.” 

Only then did Tony notice the other members of the team. They were spread out around him and he noticed that there might not get out of this one. His mind ran over very possible outcome of this fight and didn’t like the odds. He then went over the outcomes of what might happen if he gave up, his possibilities of escape and his chances of survival if he fought. They didn’t look good. 

He nodded and slowly lowered himself to the ground. “Okay, okay. You win Cap,”

“Step out of the suit with your hands raised.” A voice to his left ordered, and he complied with a sigh.

“Don’t touch my suit. It’s very expensive,” Tony could see one man approaching him cautiously with cuffs in one hand and a pistol in the other.

“Yeah yeah, Shut up now,” The man grabbed his hands and forced them behind his back.

“Hey now, easy with the merchandise,” He grinned at the man but all he got was a glare. “Fine then, don’t talk. I’ll just talk to myself then. Wonderful evening we’re having isn’t it? I always did like fireworks,”

“Shut the hell up before I shut you up,” The man grumbled as he led Tony away. 

“Oh, that’s not nice. I was just having a civil conversation with you. I came here to have fun and honestly I’m feeling so attacked right now,” The grin had not left his face since he gave up and he could tell that it was bothering the rest of the team that had surrounded him once he was cuffed. 

“God, someone shut him up, please,” The archer groaned, pushing Tony roughly into the back of a jet. He giggled as he was thrown into a seat and strapped down. The heroes didn’t pay any attention to him now that he had been subdued. But he wasn’t worried. He would get out like he always did.

Then, he would really raise some hell.


	44. Tony X Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-goddammit" and “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

Tony was ready for winter to end and the warmer climates to arrive. He never liked the cold. It wasn’t like he had a bad experience with the cold like Steve or Bucky did. It was more like an irrational dislike of it. The others loved to rub it in his face in different ways. Everyone got to him eventually, except for Natasha. It had been days since the last team mate had jumped him, and he was getting worried about what she had planned for him. She always was good at getting back at people. 

Though after a few days, he started to relax. He thought that because she hadn’t jumped him yet that maybe she wouldn’t. He was wrong.

She approached him six days after Clint had convinced Loki to make it snow in his workshop. Her hands were behind her back and she had an exaggerated look of innocent. He immediately got suspicious. “Hey Nat. What’s up?”

“Oh, nothing. I just have something that I want to share with you.” Her voice was sweet and if he didn’t know any better, he would guess she was trying to be nice. 

“Oh yeah? And what’s that?”

Then she grinned and he knew he was screwed. Her hands came out from behind her back and his eyes widened. She wouldn’t…she was. 

“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-goddammit,” Tony yelped as the ice cold snowball hit his forehead. It broke apart and covered him in snow. His hair was becoming soaked when the snow started to melt. He couldn’t help when he started to pout.

A giggle pulled him out of his thoughts and he turned to see Natasha smiling at him. It was surprising because she rarely smiled even when he tried his hardest to make her smile. Suddenly, he didn’t feel so bad and cracked a grin of his own.

“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?” He joked. He ran his hands through his hair, scooping up the smaller chunks of snow to throw at her. She dodged away gracefully with another laugh. As she danced around him, he reached out and pulled her close. “I wish you would smile for me more often. Your smile is beautiful.”

“I only smile for you,” She pulled him close, humming happily. He held her close, hoping that she would stay in his arms forever.


	45. Tony X Jarvis/Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “No one needs to know.”

This was a really bad idea. He didn’t even know why he thought of it in the first place. There was so many things wrong with this idea he didn’t know where to start. But it excited him so much. 

“How’s it looking J?” He couldn’t help but lick his lips at the design of the new suit. It wasn’t even his idea really. He mentioned that it would be nice if he could have a break and let the suit do all of the rescuing. The next day when he woke up, Jarvis had sent him schematics for a new suit that could do just that.

He joked around with Jarvis about this but for some reason, Jarvis was set on this suit. So he built it. It took a while, four days, before it was finished. He allowed Jarvis to chose most of the stuff done to the suit including shape and paint job. By the end of the construction, it looked amazing. He downloaded Jarvis into the suit and allowed him to have full control. 

“It is looking well, Mr. Stark,” Jarvis replied, moving the limbs of the suit and familiarizing himself with his new body. “It feels a little strange, but I will get used to it,”

“That’s good J. Do you still have connections with the rest of the building?” Tony hooked up some sensors to take some readings. 

“Yes Sir. I have connections to this suit and to the tower. I believe that I can keep in contact with both at the same time,”

“Good,” Tony mumbled. He had to admit, this was a good idea but he was still curious as to why Jarvis was so invested in it. Jarvis has never really one to want something before so he was curious. 

“Something bothering you, Sir?”

“Why are you so eager for this? I mean, you’re an AI and you don’t really need a physical body so I was just wondering what you would need one for.” Tony frowned as he thought over his words. “Not that it’s a bad thing that you have a physical body. I just meant that you don’t really need one or-”

Tony paused in his words when Jarvis lifted the mechanical fingers of the suit and ran them over Tony’s cheeks. Tony watched in amazement as Jarvis stepped forward, close enough that Tony had to hold onto the suit to prevent himself from falling backwards. The suits arms came around him to hold him as close as he could. One arm around his waist and the other was tracing it’s fingers over his face, down his neck and back up again.

“This is why I wanted to do this. So I could touch you, make you finally see what you mean to me Tony,”

Tony shivered at the use of his name. “This is a really bad idea.”

“No one needs to know,” Jarvis’ voice right next to his ear made him shiver in anticipation. It’s true that he always had a thing for Jarvis’ voice but to have him in a physical body, albeit a mechanical one, doing things that he could only imagine in his dreams, he knew that he might not last to long like this. So he decided to take advantage. 

He widened his legs so Jarvis could fit a leg between his. Moving his arms around, he gripped the hard planes of metal under his fingers. “Better make it quick then J, if you don’t want the others to find us like this,”

“Right away Sir,”


	46. Tony X Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

Loki looked up from his book to see Tony standing in front of him looking more nervous then Loki has ever seen him. “I’m sorry?”

Tony started pacing back and forth. He ran his fingers through his hair, and mumbling words that Loki couldn’t hear. It took a few minutes but he calmed down enough that he could look at Loki again. “I think that I might be in love with you, and I really don’t know how to handle it,”

Loki studied the other man for a moment before closing his book, leaning forward and pulling Tony towards him. He sat the mortal down next to him. He found it faintly amusing that the one mortal he was fascinated with, seemed to be fascinated with him. He had thought of many ways he could make the man love him though it seemed that he didn’t need to do anything. The man seemed to love him without any kind of incentive.

“Why would you be scared of telling me this? Do you believe that I would no reciprocate your feelings?” Loki watched Tony’s face as he flushed. Tony kept fidgeting and avoided eye contact with him, which Loki found strangely charming. To see the usually outgoing man, being shy and almost modest.

“Maybe?” Tony said uncertainly. 

Loki couldn’t help it. He laughed, pulling Tony closer to him when the smaller male shot a glare at him. “I apologize. You are more then I could have ever imagine.”

“Are you making fun of me?” Tony mumbled but he didn’t resist. In fact, he pressed himself closer to Loki. So close that he was almost in his lap.

“No, of course not. I just did not imagine that you would come to love me as I have come to love you,” Loki spoke softly, admitting the words that he too was scared to admit. 

“Wha-” Tony pulled back and stared at Loki in amazement. “You…love me?”

“Yes, though I have felt it long before you did and like you, I was…not quite ready to tell you,” Loki placed a gentle kiss on Tony’s lips. “But now that I have, I won’t let you forget.”

“Same goes for you, Reindeer Games. I won’t let you leave me so easily,” Tony sat back and the confident person Loki had come to love was back.

Loki laughed again. Yes, this would be one of the more interesting adventures of his life.


	47. Tony X Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 4. “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?” and “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

Tony’s planned quiet night was disturbed when the elevator doors opened and the rowdy crew stepped out. Steve, Sam, Bucky and Natasha moved out of the elevator and Tony could tell that they just got done a workout going by how sweaty everyone of them were. He eyes skipped over the men to settle on Natasha. She was sweating more then the guys but it didn’t show on her face. It was one of the main reasons why he loved her so much. She never allowed any of her weaknesses to be shown on her face.

He realized that he was staring and immediately turned his eyes down to his tablet. He watched out of the corner of his eyes as the men left and he believed that Natasha had left as well until she sat down beside him. She let out a soft groan as she relaxed into the couch. 

“Good workout?” He asked, keeping his eyes on his work.

“With the soldiers? Yeah, it went well. You should join us sometime,”

Tony laughed. “No, no I don’t think so. I would not be able to keep up. I’m more about the strength of the mind then of the body,”

“I noticed.” They sat in silence for a moment before Nat groaned again. “I am really sore. Those boy’s really didn’t go easy on me.”

“ Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?” Tony stammered nervously. He didn’t know what made him ask that but it was out now, no taking it back.

Natasha looked at him the same way she does when she is analyzing someone and it made him feel very uncomfortable. But she smiled after and he relaxed. “Yeah, I’d like that,”

Tony couldn’t believe his luck. He stood up so quickly that he ended up dropping his tablet. Natasha laughed lightly and bent over to pick it up, placing it on the table. She turned her back to him, and he placed his hands on her shoulders. He had a some experience in massage so he put it to good use. 

It only took a few minutes until Natasha was sighing in appreciation. He was glad that he could do something for her that wasn’t related to his work. He moved lower to massage her back. He moved closer to her so he could work easier. 

“Feeling better?” He asked when he finished.

“Much,” She hummed. She turned to look back at him and she gave him a warm smile. He blinked in surprise. Mainly because he has never seen her smile this much around anyone. “You know, you don’t need to be afraid,”

“Afraid? Of what?” 

“Of your feelings for me,” The way she said it seemed like she wasn’t surprised. She didn’t even seem bothered by the fact that he did have feelings for her.

“What…I don’t…How did you know?” 

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.” Was all that she said before she pulled him into a hug. “You don’t need to be scared of this, of us. I feel something for you too. I know that we will have our difficulties but I will try to do whats best for us.”

“I love you,” Tony hugged her closer while pressing his face to the crook of he neck. This wouldn’t be easy, but she was worth it.


	48. Tony X Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I almost lost you.” and “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.” and “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

Tony woke with a pounding headache and sore muscles. He recognized the signs of a hangover and he knew he was in for one hell of a day. He hoped that he would be able to just sleep for the rest of the day but that hope died when his doors opened with a bang. He groaned and buried himself under the blankets. He didn’t want to get up.

“Man of Iron, it is time to get up,” 

“No, go away,” He waved a hand at Thor but the man just grabbed his wrist with a chuckle. 

“I had a feeling you would not be feeling the best after the party last night. Especially with all the drinking you did,” Thor placed a mug next to his bed and sat down on the bed on the opposite side. 

“How did I get back here? I don’t remember much,” Tony pushed himself up with a groan to lean against the headboard. He grabbed the mug and was delighted to see coffee.

“I carried you here.” The way that Thor said it seemed like it was more than that. Tony really hoped it was nothing more then that because he really didn’t want to ruin his chances with him. Ever since their fight when they first met, Tony had been fascinated with the Norse god. He couldn’t explain why, it was just one of those things that had no reasons. 

“Why would you need to carry me here? I can handle my alcohol just fine so it cannot have been because of that,” He sipped his coffee slowly. He tried not to react to the god being so close to him but it was hard.

“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” Tony could see the the grin on his lips and he flushed. He fainted? Really? He couldn’t believe he did that. 

“Really? I don’t remember that, but uh..thank you for you know, bringing me back here,” Tony sat awkwardly next to Thor, focused on his coffee to prevent himself from doing or saying something that could scare Thor away. 

“You are welcome, Tony,” Thor remained silent for a moment but Tony could see that he was struggling to find the words he wanted to say. He gave him the time to gather his thoughts but the words that Thor said were not the words that he had imagined he would say. “I almost lost you,”

“I’m sorry?”

“I almost lost you when you decided to save the city by going through the portal,” Thor’s words were spoken softly, and with meaning. Tony finally looked up at Thor to see that he was staring at him, face filled with an emotion that Tony could not identify. “I think… “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified. I am terrified of losing you the same way I lost my brother. I can’t…lose you too,” 

Tony saw that Thor was starting to cry. Without thinking he moved forward to wrap his arms around Thor’s waist, tucking his head close to his chest. Thor’s arms came around to pull him even closer. “It’s okay. I’m not going to leave, I’m not going to die. I promise I will do my best to stay by your side,”

“Please, stay with me forever,” Thor whispered into his hair.

“Of course. I’m not going to leave. Ever,”


	49. Tony X Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: 
> 
> “Please, don’t leave.”  
> “I almost lost you.”  
> “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”  
> “I thought you were dead.”

The explosion had destroyed most of the room and had left him disoriented and in pain. The plan had been a good one, and it should have worked. They had all of the variables figured out and planned for. What they could not have planned for was the fact that Hydra was expecting them. They were waiting for them. Tony thought that it was a little to easy to get into this base and his suspicions proved right when the base exploding, leaving him and Bruce trapped inside.

Bruce had the hulk present when they attacked the base but had calmed down enough that he could turn back into Bruce. That’s when the explosions went off. The rest of the team was rounding up the remaining Hydra agents, while the two smartest people took apart the inner workings. 

He went in and out of consciousness for a while before he was finally able to stay awake. He struggled to sit up, the pain in his side prevented him from doing so. He looked down to see shrapnel about the size of a wrench sticking out of him. He groaned in pain but relaxed. He knew that moving or doing anything could make his condition worse.

He was just starting to relax when he remembered that he wasn’t here alone. He looked around in a panic for Bruce and spotted him a few feet away. he had a large gash on his head that was bleeding quite badly. It didn’t look like he was even breathing, which made Tony panic. Bruce can’t die. Tony didn’t know what he would do without him. 

“Bruce. Bruce!” He winced in pain as he tried to move but his side ached with a sharp burning pain. “Come on buddy, you need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.” 

Which was true. The room was destroyed and looked like it wouldn’t be easy to get out. He would need to be very careful in doing so but he wouldn’t be able to in his state. He needed his friend, he needed the one person who always could make things seem better. Bruce knew what to say when things go bad. Which was one of the reasons that helped Tony fall in love with him.

His love of science and of people was what drew Tony to Bruce in the first place. The more time he spent with Bruce, the more he came to adore the younger man. Though he knew that he could never admit his feelings to Bruce for he knew that it would not work out. After all, he was Tony Stark. Playboy extraordinaire. Bruce wouldn’t be able to trust him, even if Tony knew that he would never betray Bruce like that. He wanted Bruce to be happy, which he wouldn’t be if Tony became close to him like that. 

But right now, he needed to put his personal feelings so that they could make it out of here alive. He pressed his hands against the wound in his side and struggled to move. He managed to slide his way over to Bruce, cursing up a storm. He only moved a few feet but he was sweating, and heaving. He reached over to check on Bruce. His pulse was there, slow but steady and he breathed a sigh of relief.

“Come on, Bruce. You can do this. Please, don’t leave. Stay with me,” Tony had no medical training so he did the only thing he could. He sat up so he could loosen his shirt. He ripped part of his shirt off to press against Bruce’s cut. Now that he got a closer look, he could see that the wound wasn’t as bad as he had thought. The wound was large but shallow, and Tony remembered that head wounds bled a lot more. He tried to keep his hands from shaking too much as he wrapped the shirt piece around Bruce’s head.

His heart felt immediately better when he heard Bruce groan. It was a good sign that there might not be anything too serious going on.

“Bruce? Bruce, can you hear me?”

“Tony?” Bruce slurred. He definitely had a concussion and Tony worried about how bad it might be. 

“Hey buddy. You’re going to be okay. I’m sure the others are on their way,” He didn’t know if that was true but he didn’t want Bruce to get upset. This wasn’t really a place where the hulk would be needed. 

“What happened?” He tried to sit up, but Tony prevented him from doing so. 

“Slow down Bruce. You probably have a concussion. I thought you were dead. I was afraid that you….lets just say that I was afraid you had died on me and left me here alone. So relax and try not to hurt yourself anymore.” Tony winced at that thought. He hated just thinking about losing Bruce. “The base exploded. I think Hydra knew we were coming,”

Bruce frowned but relaxed again. He looked at Tony with a frown. “It exploded? Are you okay?”

Tony smiled. He didn’t tell Bruce about his injuries, moving a bit so that it was hidden from his view. “Yeah, I’m okay. We just need to find a way out of here, or send a message to the team.”

Bruce nodded. “You’re right. Sorry. I guess I’m not thinking right. The others know we are here and will come looking for us.”

“Yeah,” Tony relaxed against the wall and only then did he notice it was getting harder to breath. He guessed that the shrapnel piece hit something important. He was too worried about Bruce that he hadn’t noticed he was getting worse. 

“Tony?” He could hear Bruce talking but the words became distant and faded. He felt himself being moved onto his back and he let out a gasp of pain when the shrapnel in his side pulled. The world faded in and out for a while before he finally lost consciousness.

When he awoke, he was no longer in the Hydra base but in a hospital. The steady beeping of the monitors and the way too sterile environment gave it away. He wasn’t in any pain but he just assumed that it was from the painkillers they gave him. 

“Hey, looks like you’re finally up,”

Tony looked towards the door to see Bruce. His head was wrapped but other then that, he looked fine. He smiled, glad that Bruce was okay. “Hey Bruce. Let me guess, the team showed up just in time to save our asses.”

“Yep.” Bruce moved into the room to take a seat next to Tony’s bed. “You almost died there Tony because you didn’t mention that you were hurt,”

“I didn’t want to worry you,” Tony mumbled. He could tell that Bruce was angry at him but he wasn’t going to apologize.

“Tony, I almost lost you. You almost died and I…couldn’t do anything.” Bruce’s voice hitched like he was trying not to cry. “I can’t loose you Tony. You’re important to me and I don’t know what I would do if I lost you.”

Tony could finally see that Bruce was scared to loose him just as much as Tony was scared to loose him. He reached out and gestured so the Bruce would come closer. He grabbed his wrist when he was close enough and pulled him onto the bed with him. He moved so that he was pressed right against his side. “I’m sorry,”

Bruce relaxed into Tony’s arms. “Just promise me that you will not do something like that again. Please?”

“I promise,”


	50. Tony X Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” and “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”

Tony was never one to stay with one woman for a prolonged period of time. Everyone knew this so it surprised him when he found the one person that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. And it was the one person who everyone thought would not be able to form a personal connection to anyone. But he and Natasha together as a couple worked. He didn’t know how or why but he wasn’t going to question it.

That’s not to say they didn’t have their problems, they did. But they always found a way to resolve them. Which was usually making food for each other then a romp in the sheets. 

They were getting pretty serious between them when everything went to hell. The Avengers were hosting a gala were he had to mingle with some very important people which included some wealthy, promiscuous bachelorettes. He didn’t feel anything for them but that didn’t mean they kept their distance. They grabbed him arms, asked him to dance, brought him drinks and more. He kept trying to tell them that he was unavailable but they either ignored him or didn’t care.

He tried to find Natasha in the crowd but she seemed to have made herself scarce. He didn’t see her until the event ended and he made his way back up to their room. She was sitting on their bed in an amazing black dress with her arms crossed and she looked angry.

“What’s wrong?” He moved towards her but she stood up and walked away from him.

“Why did you let them touch you like that?” Her voice was cool and calm but he could tell that she was really upset.

“I told them that I was in a relationship but they didn’t listen.” Tony felt a slight panic growing in him, believing that she has finally seen what kind of man he was.

“And you still let them hang off you arms. The only person you should have hanging off your arm, is me.”

Tony studied her for a moment then it hit him. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

“What? No of course not. Why would you think that?” Despite denying it, he saw a faint blush on her cheeks. He was right. She was jealous.

“You have to know that you are the only person for me.” He took a chance and moved closer to her to grab her hand. 

“But all the other women, they’re…more then I am. They are prettier, and have a lot less baggage then I do. You could have any one of them,” He finally understood why she was jealous. She was insecure about herself, which Tony would not have believed if he was not witnessing it.

“But I choose you. And who says that they are prettier then you? You are beautiful. Do not let anyone tell you otherwise.” He ran his finger over her cheek and brushed a lock of her hair away from her face. “And so what if you have baggage? So do I and you still put up with me,”

“But-” 

“Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always. As long as you will have me,” 

She looked at him for a moment, her face filled with emotion before she quickly enveloped him in a hug. “You are a better man then people give you credit for.”

Tony laughed lightly. “And you are a better person for loving me despite all my flaws. I love you more then anything in this world.”

“I love you too,”


	51. Tony X Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.” and "So, I found this waterfall…” and “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”

He blamed this whole situation on Bucky. This was his idea. To go off to a tropical island near Tahiti for a week. All he said was that he wished he could have a vacation, and Bucky insisted that they go on one together. At first he was hesitant because he couldn’t just leave the Avengers but then he said something that changed his mind.

“So, I found this waterfall…”

That was how they ended up sailing to an island that Bucky promised was amazing. He placed his trust in the soldier to show him a good time and was actually looking forward to spending some time with him. They had just started dating and they had decided that they should take it slow. To see where it went. That’s why he thought it would be a good idea for both of them to get away from the dram of a hero’s life. 

They made it to the island without any trouble and even to the waterfall that Bucky had mentioned. Tony had to admit, it was beautiful. They had fun fooling around and even swimming in the water next to the waterfall. He was a bit nervous at first but the way that he saw Bucky acting, nothing like he did when he was at the tower. More carefree and happy. So he tried his best to relax and enjoy the day with his lover.

As always, it went horribly wrong. It was nearing the end of the day, they were winding down, when it started to rain. Not sprinkling little drops of rain. Pouring down in heavy drops. They managed to find shelter in a cave nearby but they still ended up soaked. They were laughing as they sat at the edge of the cave, watching the rain come down. 

“And here I thought we would be able enjoy each others company while keeping our clothes on,” Tony chuckled, wringing out his shirt. “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”

“That wasn’t really in the plans for this week. Well, at least not for the whole trip anyway.” Bucky gave him a smirk. “I was hoping to spend some alone time with you, intimately without getting interrupted like we do at the Tower.”

“Oh really?” Tony moved so that he was straddling Bucky’s lap. “Please, tell me more,”

“Well, I was going to-”

A crack of thunder rumbled through the sky. Tony turned to look and grinned when he saw lightning flash. He turned back to Bucky to see if he shared his enthusiasm for storms as well. His smile faded when he saw how wide his eyes were and how tense he was underneath him.

“Bucky?” 

He didn’t seem to notice that Tony was speaking to him. Tony could see the beginning of a panic attack happening, for he has had several of his own. He knew that he needed to keep Bucky grounded to the moment.

“It’s okay now. You are fine. You are safe. And I love you, so please stay with me,” As he spoke, Tony kept running his hands over Bucky’s face, through his hair, trying to bring him back to the present. Bucky tried to pulled away but Tony held firm. “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always. I will never leave you alone. You are safe with me.” 

He kept talking for what seemed like hours until finally Bucky looked at him and really saw him. “Tony?”

“Welcome back Bucky Bear,” Tony grinned, knowing full well how much he hated that nickname.

Bucky pouted. “Don’t call me that.”

“Why not? It suits you,” Tony leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on his lips. “I love you,”

“I love you too Tony,” Bucky held onto Tony like he was a life line. “Thank you for helping me come back. I…don’t know what I would have done without you.”

“I’m glad that I was there to help you through it. No one should have to suffer alone like that.” Tony sighed when he felt Bucky’s arms wrapping around him. This relationship may not be perfect, but it was what he wanted.


	52. Tony X Rhodey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Come over here and make me.” and “You heard me. Take. It. Off.” and “Hey! I was gonna eat that!”

As far as Tony is concerned, using one of the Iron Man suits to steal a pizza should be counted as cheating.

“Hey! I was gonna eat that!” Tony whined, crossing his arms and pouting. He glared at Rhodey and reached out to take it back. But Rhodey used to suit to dance just out of his reach. It seemed like he was in a playful mood. “That is so not fair. Take it off,”

“No way. This is the only way that I have an advantage over you,” Rhodey laughed as Tony jumped at him again. He took a bite of the pizza, exaggerating his moaning to tease him. “Wow, this is pretty good,”

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.” Tony growled in false anger. Usually when he and his lover got like this, it always ended in a long night where he wouldn’t be able to walk without a limp in the morning. “Now,”

“Come over here and make me,” Rhodey challenged. 

Tony jumped at Rhodey again, but this time he kept pushing him back until he had nowhere to go. Tony cornered him against a wall, and even though he could have pushed himself away from Tony, he didn’t. He allowed Tony to have his fun thinking that he was in control.

But Tony knew exactly what he was doing. So he decided to play dirty. He sighed dramatically, leaning in to press his hands against the suit. “How am I supposed to touch you when you are inside this thing? I guess that we can’t have any fun tonight,”

Rhodey’s eyes narrowed and before Tony could think to protest, Rhodey lifted him up and spun them around so that Tony was pressed against the wall with his legs wrapped around Rhodey’s waist. Tony gasped at the sudden movement, turned on by the show of dominance. He loved when the soldier took control like that which is why he pushed him so much.

“I bet that I can get you out of that suit in the next few minutes,” Tony grinned, nipping at the mans lips. He wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him closer so that he could kiss him. Rhodey chuckled against his lips.

“Challenge accepted,”


	53. Tony X Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Don’t you ever do that again!” and “You lied to me.”

“What the hell were you thinking? You could have died!” Tony snapped as he approached the jet. He was still in the suit, having just got back from a mission. Natasha was being supported by Clint, bleeding from some cuts she got from doing something stupid. Again. “You lied to me. You said that you would be careful, that you would not go off on your own. And you did,”

“Tony-” She started, but Tony had scooped her up into a hug. She gave a breathless laugh, and wrapped her arms around him. “I’m sorry,”

“I was so worried about you. When Clint radioed in that you had been hurt, I felt…fear like nothing I’ve ever felt. I was afraid that I would loose the most important person in my life.”

“I’m sorry,” Natasha whispered again, and Tony could tell she fighting against some tears. 

“Just..promise me something?” He whispered against her neck.

“Anything,”

“Don’t you ever do that again! Don’t go off by yourself in such a dangerous situation.” Tony was aware that they have gathered an audience but he didn’t care. He was too focused on the woman in his arms.

“I’ll try,”

“If you don’t, and you get hurt more seriously then you did today, I might not be able to let you out of my sight,” He leaned back to finally get a better look at her wounds. Some of them were pretty deep but they weren’t fatal. He knows that she has had worse then this but after they had gotten together, she soon took over a huge part of his heart. A huge part that he would loose if she died.

Natasha smiled softly at him, and pressed a kiss to Tony’s lips. “I will do my best to come back to you,”

Tony leaned in to give her another kiss.

“Geez you two. Get a room,” Clint shouted.

Tony pulled back to glare at the archer. He moved towards him to teach him a lesson in butting in on peoples personal time, when Natasha grabbed his arm. 

“Why don’t we go see a doctor about my injuries, then go take his advice?” Tony laughed at he playful tone, and walked with her towards the elevator. yes, he had been both mad and scared of losing her, but he was glad to just have her by his side once again.


	54. Tony X Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I got you a present.” and “You did all of this for me?”

“I got you a present,” Tony laughed while stepping out of the elevator on Clint’s floor. He looked around when he didn’t see the archer. He frowned and moved around to look for him but it seemed that he was not here. “Jarvis, where’s Clint?”

“He is waiting for you on the roof, sir.”

“The roof? Why?” Tony frowned. It wasn’t that surprising that Clint was on the roof. What was strange was that Jarvis said he was waiting for Tony. 

“I’m sorry sir. Mr. Barton asked me not to tell you. He says that you have to come up and see,”

Tony sighed, but he knew it would be useless to argue with Clint, so he turned around and entered the elevator. As he moved upwards, he wondered over why that Clint wanted him up there. The only thing that he could think of was that he was getting him back for the practical joke that Tony had pulled on him a few days ago.

What he didn’t expect was Clint setting up a romantic dinner. The classic table with candles, and roses. Clint was standing in front of the table wearing a button up shirt and black pants. He also looked nervous as hell which was what told Tony that he wasn’t so sure of himself.

“You did all of this for me?”

Clint nodded, shifting on his feet. “Yeah, I uh..thought that you might like a quiet night. Plus, Valentines day is this week and I wanted to do something special for you,”

Tony gave him a smile. “Thank you. This is just what I need. To spend some time alone with the one person I care about most. Maybe during dinner, we can finally figure out why we didn’t do this sooner.”

Clint relaxed at Tony’s words. He was becoming more confident now that he knew that Tony was not going to run away. “Thank you Tony. For doing this with me. I didn’t know how to tell you about how I felt without having you run away from me,”

“Well, we have all the time in the world to make up for it. Don’t waste it.”

“I won’t,”


	55. Tony X Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You’re the only one I trust to do this"

Tony stared at her, shocked at what she was asking him to do. He would not have guessed that she would ask him to do this for her. He didn’t even know she had something like this. She just didn’t seem like the kind of person that would.

“Are you sure? I mean, the others might be a better choice,” He stared warily at the thing in her arms.

“Please, Tony. You’re the only one I trust to do this. For me?” She pleaded and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to say no.

“Okay. But don’t get angry at me if something goes wrong,” He fake pouted at her but of course she was not bothered by it.

“Thank you Tony. I promise I’ll make it up to you somehow,” She handed him the bundle, which he grappled with awkwardly until he could hold it comfortably. 

“You better. Because honestly, I don’t know really know how to do this,”

“You’ll do fine. It’s not that hard. I’m sure a genius like you can figure it out,” She smiled at him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Yeah yeah. Go on. Have fun killing people,”

Natasha laughed. Tony watched in awe as she did, watching how her face relaxed. She always did look better when she smiled. “I’m not killing people. I’m gathering intel,”

He shrugged. “Same thing with you. I’ll take care of it while you are gone for…how long again,”

“At least a few weeks. And it’s a her, not an it. Her name is Zvezda. It’s Russian for -”

“Star. I know. Not what I expected but okay. You should get going before you miss your plane,” He gave her a reassuring smile. “We shall be fine,”

“Thank you again. I will make it up to you,” She rushed around, collecting her stuff. He followed her to the door, shifting the bundle in his arms so that he could give her a hug. “I promise,”

“I know. Now go,” He watched as she left, feeling more and more insecure about this the more he thought about it. 

He glared down at the Russian Blue hair cat in his arms. “This is your fault.”

The cat stared at him a moment later before it starting purring.


	56. Tony X Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” and “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

Once discovering that Thor was coming back to Earth, Tony tried to make sure that there would be reasons for him to stay. He was aware that Thor had responsibilities in Asgard, but he did wish that he could spend more time on Earth with him. Sometimes his stupid little crush on the Norse god made him do stupid things just to be around him.

The funny thing was, Thor didn’t even seem to notice Tony’s attentions. Pepper knew of his feelings and just insisted that he tell him. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t risk losing his friendship with Thor because of his crush. So he didn’t tell him. Kept it his dirty little secret. 

When Thor arrived, he spent as much time with him as he could without making it look suspicious. Thor seemed to enjoy his company, even going as far as helping out in Tony’s lab. When he could anyway.

So he was more than surprised when he walked into his room after nearly forty hours in the lab to see Thor laying in his bed. Normally, that wouldn’t be too bad, but the fact that he was naked was a little strange. Not that he didn’t mind the view. His eyes trailed over Thor’s muscles, down to where the sheet was covering his waist. 

He coughed and looked away from Thor. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” 

Thor smiled at him. “Tony, my friend. Come, join me. I have something I wish to discuss with you.”

“You want to discuss something with me while naked in my bed? Now that’s my kind of fun?” He laughed it off but still got onto the bed. He remembered to keep at least a foot between them so he wouldn’t be tempted to touch.

“I want to talk about your feelings for me.”

“What? I don’t..I’m not…I have no idea what you are talking about,” He shrugged, trying to act like he really didn’t want to know. 

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.” Thor looked over at him and seemed to see something on his face because he immediately looked concerned. “It is alright. For I feel the same way for you,”

“You do?” Tony finally looked up at Thor and could tell that he was telling the truth.

“I would have told you soon, but I did not believe that we would have a chance at romance before I would be called back to Asgard. But now that I know, I am willing to try,” Thor reached over to run his fingertips over his cheek. “Because you are worth it,”

“I..okay,” Tony whispered and leaned into his touch. He suppressed a whine when the touch retreated only to gasp when he was pulled into Thor’s lap. He could feel Thor’s erection rub against the one he didn’t know he had. 

“Shall we have some fun now?” The smirk Thor gave him was filthy and just excited him even more.


	57. Tony X Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: “I thought you were dead.” and “You lied to me.”

It couldn’t be true. 

There was no possible way it could be. After all, Steve was a super soldier that could kick ass, and yet the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent that stood in front of him was telling him that he was dead. That he died on a mission. Tony couldn’t believe the Steve would be killed on such a simple mission.

He kicked the agent out of his tower and just stood there, mind numb. His teammate, his friend, his lover. Gone. For good. His mind couldn’t process this so he did the one thing he always did when he couldn’t think. He worked.

For the next three weeks he worked constantly, only taking breaks when he absolutely needed to. He didn’t really make much progress in anything, he just built a lot of random useless stuff. Just how he felt. Useless. He should have been there to help Steve.

Three weeks and four days later, Nick Fury stepped into his lab. 

“I’m not interested and I don’t care,” He said from where he was buried under a car.

“That’s too bad. I guess I’ll just have to sit here until you do,”

That voice. It was impossible. He rushed out from under the car so fast that he hit his head. But it didn’t stop him. Soon enough, he was standing in front of the man he thought was dead. 

“Steve,” His voice was quiet, almost a whisper. He reached out to touch to make sure he wasn’t just a hallucinations.

“Hey Tony,” Steve gave him a smile and suddenly Tony was angry. He lashed out and punched him. He didn’t fall, but he did take a step back. He looked at Tony in surprise but he seemed to be expecting this. “I’m sorry,”

“I thought you were dead,” The anger faded being replaced with relief. He threw himself forward to hug Steve.

“You needed to think I was dead so that the people I was after would think I was dead. They were keeping an eye on you just in case I came back here to hide. I wanted to tell you but..”

“It was my idea. I thought that it would put you in danger if Steve had told you,” Fury spoke up from the side.

“You lied to me.” Tony mumbled, feeling more at ease. “To protect me. You should not have made that decision.”

“How about we consult you next time?” 

“There will be no next time.” Tony snapped, squeezing himself closer to his lover. “I’ll be there whenever you leave.”

Steve laughed. “All right Tony.”


	58. Tony X Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

Tony hated being left out of missions but according to Natasha he wouldn’t make a good spy because he stood out too much. That practically everyone knew who he was so he wouldn’t be a very good person to send on spy missions. So he was left at home when his girlfriend went out to befriend terrorists. 

They had been together for around four months. It was going very good with maybe a few fights between them. Which he lost, of course. She liked to use her jedi mind tricks to win. It was one of the many things that he loved about her. Their relationship was strong and he was thinking about taking it a step farther. But he had to wait until she got back.

He hated it but knew that he could do nothing but be here when she got back. He was pacing in front of the elevator for her return. He was nervous, and excited at the same time. It had been nearly two weeks since he has put eyes on her and he couldn’t wait to to see her.

When she came through the doors, she looked exhausted. He moved forward to greet her but he saw her sway and managed to catch her in time before she hit the ground. He panicked, scooped her up and rushed her to medical.

It turns out, it was just a case of mild exhaustion and dehydration. She was going to be fine. He still stayed by her side until she woke up. 

“What happened?” She asked, her voice a bit slurred.

He grinned at her. “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” 

She laughed lightly. “I’m sure I can think of something to those extremes.”

“Can’t wait to find out,”


	59. Tony X Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Please, don’t leave.”

Tony was having a shitty day, which was nothing new. And he blamed it on Loki. Loki had been gone for weeks doing “magic stuff”. Which means that he has had an empty bed for weeks. It wasn’t about the sex (which he did miss). It was about being able to come up from a days work in the lab and curl up next to your boyfriend. He felt safe in Loki’s arms.

So having to spend weeks alone put him in a state of not sleeping, nor eating much. He had gone back to his old habits of barely taking care of himself. Which made everyone around him concerned. Then they started pestering him about taking care of himself, about what Loki was up to. Like they cared.

The longer Loki stayed away, the more he spent diving down into the depressive state that he hated. His thoughts kept going to the much darker part of his mind. Where it screamed that Loki left because he didn’t want to be with him anymore. That he didn’t love him, and never did. He would never come back to him.

These thoughts were the ones that pushed him to start drinking a lot more than usual. He got angrier more often, and soon enough was warned by Steve that if he didn’t clean up his act, he would get kicked off the Avengers. But at this point, he didn’t care. The one most important person to him had abandoned him. Left him alone. like they all do.

He was currently sitting in his penthouse, glass of whiskey in hand and cursing Loki once again. He didn’t even know why he was with him in the first place. His stupidly cool magic, his stunningly good looks, or his brilliant mind. No, no idea why he would be with someone like him. After all, Loki was a god, he was just a man. Why would a god be with someone like him?

“Stupid bastard,” He muttered to himself, taking another drink. 

“I do hope you are not talking about me,”

Tony looked up to see Loki standing a few feet in front of him. He looked apologetic but that just made Tony angrier. He struggled to his feet, swaying uneasier as he approached the god. “You goddamn bastard! You left me.”

“I apologize. I did not realize that I would be gone for so long,” Loki tried to reach out to him but Tony stepped away.

“What is so important that you needed to leave me for weeks,”

Loki looked away and Tony could finally see how tired he looked. “I was trying to fix things with Odin and my mother. I do not want to be thought of as the criminal,”

That made Tony feel like the bad guy. To be angry at the guy who just wanted to make things right with his parents. “You could have told me,”

“I know. I am sorry. I thought that it might only take a few days. Tony, I’m sorry,” Tony finally allowed Loki to pull him close to hold him. All of the fear, doubt and negative emotions faded away. 

“Please, don’t leave.” Tony whispered against his chest. “Not without telling me where you are going.”

“I promise,”


	60. Tony X Bucky X Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…” and “If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”

“Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”

Tony turned to glare at the super soldier to his right. This was all their fault. It was their idea to piss of the Widow. Now she has locked them in a closet because they couldn’t plan a good prank. Tony wasn’t even a part of it and yet here he was stuck with them in a closet. 

“Someone will come and let us out eventually,” Steve said as he shuffled so that he could sit down comfortably. Bucky followed his lead and Tony noticed a problem. The soldiers and their massive muscles took up most of the space so he would either have to stand or sit in their laps. He would not be able to do the latter without growing excited. 

He blamed that on them too. They flaunt around the tower in nothing but jogging pants showing off their perfectly sculpted muscles. Once he even caught Bucky walking around in nothing but a towel. That had been an exciting day.

“You don’t know that. They might leave us in here to die,” Tony spoke to try and take his mind off of the subject of naked super soldiers.

“If you die, I’m gonna kill you.” Bucky grinned at him. 

“This is not worrying you guys?” Both men were leaning back against the wall, acting as if none of this bothered them. 

“Not really. I mean, if we really wanted out we could just bust the door down,” Steve shrugged. 

Tony stared at them in disbelief. If they could get them out of here, then why didn’t they? Did they like being stuck in a closet? Tony knew that he would never be able to understand these two guys.

“You can do that any time now. I want to get out of here,” Tony tapped his foot impatiently. 

“Maybe we don’t want to get out of here. Maybe we like it here,”

“Or maybe we just like being here with you,”

Tony looked back and forth between the men. “What?”

“You don’t think we haven’t noticed the way you look at us?” Bucky raised an eyebrow at him and Tony couldn’t help but blush under his gaze. He didn’t realize that he was being so obvious.

“Sorry?”

Steve laughed. “Why are you apologizing when we feel the same way for you?”

Tony blinked. He didn’t think he heard right. These two liked him? “Okay?”

“You don’t believe us?” Steve didn’t look disappointed. In fact, he looked excited. “I guess we are going to have to show you then,”

Tony looked at both men and saw the twin smiles that grew on both of their faces. He suddenly lost the idea of leaving this closet. At least, for a while.


	61. Tony X Bucky X Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I can’t believe you talked me into this.” and “Hey! I was gonna eat that!”

Living with two super soldiers was hell. They eat all his food, take over his gym and television, and constantly pester him while he works in his lab. He was getting close that he wanted to demand that they get their own floor instead of taking over his. Though he had a feeling they would not listen. 

Take today for example. Steve had come down to his workshop as usual and Tony prepared himself for the soldier to pester him. He didn’t. Instead he stopped in the doorway. “Can I ask a favor?”

Tony sighed. “Sure, why not.”

“Can you spend some time with Bucky?”

Tony stopped what he was working on and looked up. That was not what he was expecting. “Why?”

Steve shifted on his feet. “He has been a bit down lately and you always know how to cheer him up.”

So that was how he found himself walking up to the kitchen where Bucky was making some food, with Steve by his side. “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

“Come on Tony. It’ll be fun,” Steve grinned at him before pulling him into the room. Tony sighed but allowed himself to be pulled along. His mouth watered at the smell of whatever it was that Bucky was making. He followed his nose to where Bucky was just finishing cooking. It looked like eggs but Tony didn’t care, he wanted some. He stole the fork from Bucky and took a bite.

“Hey! I was gonna eat that!” The super soldier whined.

Tony laughed, and gave him a wink. “Should have been faster.”

Bucky’s eyes narrowed and his body tense. Tony thought that he might have said something wrong but Bucky jumped towards him too fast for him to see. Tony felt himself get grabbed and get pulled towards Bucky. A pair of lips pressed against his and he gasped in surprise. Bucky took advantage of this and delved into his mouth. The kiss was fast and dirty. When Bucky pulled away Tony gaped at him.

“Should have been faster,” Bucky grinned at him. Tony had no words. It seems like his mind had gone completely blank.

“That’s hardly fair,” He heard Steve say from the side. “What about me?”

Bucky laughed and walked over to Steve and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Better?”

“Yes, but I wasn’t talking about you,” Steve traded a smirk with Bucky before stalking over to Tony and pulling him close. “I’ve waited the longest time to do this.”

Then, Tony was being kissed by the second super soldier. This kiss was slower, more gentle. Tony relaxed into the kiss only for Steve to pull away. The only thing that came to mind was “Why?”

“Because we like you and want to be with you,” Bucky shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “So, you in or what?”

Tony felt a blush rising on his cheeks. “Yeah. Yeah I want in,”


	62. Tony X Bucky X Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” and “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”

Tony stared at Bucky in disbelief. Did he just ask Tony to do something so stupid? And why come to him in the first place? Why not Clint, or Natasha? They would be better suited to this job then he was. He knew that they were in a relationship, but this was something else. He did know that Bucky didn’t really trust anyone but him and Steve. And Steve would not agree to do this. When he thought about it, it seemed like a pretty good idea to get what they all wanted.

“So? You in or what?”

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.” Tony grinned. “But if he kills me, I will haunt you for the rest of your sorry life,”

Bucky laughed. “Yeah, yeah. I doubt that he will kill you. In fact, I’d say he wants us to do this.”

“Oh does he? I didn’t know you had mind reading abilities,”

“I don’t but I do have two eyes. I can see the way he watches us when we are are together. He wants it,”

“Don’t get too excited. We still have to put this plan into action,”

~*~*~*~

It took them two days to finalize the plan, but once they did there was no stopping it. Tony had doubts along the way but Bucky was there to convince him again. Bucky took care of all of the tactical moves they would need and he took care of making sure that all of the rest of the Avengers were out of the tower for the night. And that their target stayed.

Finally it was the night of their mission, all of the others were gone and Tony was having cold feet.

“I don’t know about this,” He muttered. 

“It’ll be fine. Promise. Plus, if it does go bad, I’m sure that he will rather kill us then tell the others,”

“That’s reassuring,” Tony shifted on the bed that both he and Bucky were sitting on. They were sitting side by side so that they were practically touching. 

“Sir, your target has arrived on the floor,” Jarvis spoke up.

“Thanks, J.” 

Tony felt Bucky’s hand on his arm. “Relax, and just go with the flow,”

The door hissed open and his eyes flickered to the tall figure standing there. He was silent for a moment before he spoke, certain surprise in his voice. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

“We thought that maybe you wanted to join in for the night. And maybe stick around for longer,” Bucky leaned back, which made his muscles stand out. 

“If you are interested.” Tony added just so that the Norse god knew that they weren’t going to force him.

Loki remained silent, his eyes roaming both of their figures. A small smile grew on his lips though he tried to hide it. “Why would you share your relationship with me?”

Tony shrugged. “Because we want to,”

Bucky shot Tony a look. “And because we feel the same way towards you that we do towards each other.”

Loki contemplated their offer for a few seconds before he moved forward so that he could crawl onto the bed. He ended up straddling one of each of their thighs. He leaned forward so that he could whisper in both of their ears.

“Shall we have some fun?”


	63. Tony X Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Tony is getting criticized (insulted) by the avengers and Bruce sticks up for him?"

Tony knew that he wasn’t perfect. Hell, he spent every day as a hero trying to make up for the mistakes that he has made. He worked hard every day to make himself a better man. Though it seemed like not everyone could see his effort. They were always pestering him about how he spent his days building new and better suits. 

Or it had something to do with the fact that he didn’t follow orders in the field. Which was why Steve was harassing him right now.

“Do you even know how to follow orders? Or do you just not care about your team members?”

“Of course I care Steve. That’s why I did it in the first place. I thought it would end the battle with fewer casualties and I was right. I saved our team today,” Tony yelled back. 

“All the while disobeying orders without telling the team what you were planning so that we were not prepared when you did take this stupid risk.” Steve was pacing back and forth in front of him while the rest of the team watched. It didn’t seem like any of them were going to step in and help him.

“No one was hurt so I don’t see what the big deal is,” 

“The big deal is that you need to learn how to take orders. If I tell you to do something, or not do something, you do it.” Steve stopped pacing so that he was towering over him. “Or you can just stay home when the next call comes in,”

Anger flared in Tony’s chest and he opened his mouth to snap back when Bruce stepped forward. “Enough Steve. He did what he thought was best. Now I think that we all need to rest and recuperate. Tony, let’s go,”

Despite wanting to stay and sort this whole thing out with Steve, he knew that Bruce just wanted to get them out of there before he said something stupid. So he allowed Bruce to lead him away. 

“I don’t know why he was so angry. I saved the day,”

“I know Tony. He was probably more worried about you getting hurt,” Bruce moved forward so that he could give Tony a hug. They had been tentatively dating for the past few weeks so it felt good to be held by someone. Especially after the day he had. “Like I was. Just promise me you will be more careful next time.”

Tony laughed and he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He hugged Bruce tighter. “Yeah. I promise. As long as you are by my side, I have something to live for.”


	64. Tony X Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Tony and Bruce in the lab. Doing some nerdy science flirting."

Tony watched as Bruce paced back in forth in front of him excitedly as he went on about some science project he had worked in the middle east. Tony didn’t really understand any of the biology stuff but he loved watching Bruce like this. So excited about his science stuff. 

“But I didn’t agree with the other scientist, because you know, why would you ever want to do that? I mean, yeah sure, it would be awesome if we could cure something like that with…are you listening to me?”

Tony gave Bruce a smile. “Of course I’m listening. I don’t really understand anything that you are saying, but you are just too cute when you ramble like this,”

Bruce’s face flushed. “Tony…”

“I can’t help it. I’m attracted to you so strongly, scientists will have to develop a fifth fundamental force.” He gave an exaggerated wink to Bruce. 

Bruce gaped at him. “Did you just…”

“Are you from mars? Cause your ass is out of this world,” He stepped closer to the sputtering Bruce. His face was flushed deep red and he looked like he might explode. “Come on Brucie. Remember to breath,”

Bruce took his advice and tried to control his breathing. “You are so cheesy,”

“I can’t help it. It doesn’t take a genius to see how gorgeous you are, but if it did, I would be overqualified.” He knew that he shouldn’t tease Bruce but he loved the way Bruce blushed when he gave him cheesy pick up lines. 

“Stop it. You’re killing me,” Bruce moved forward so he could hug Tony close and tuck his nose into the crook of his neck. “Can’t you flirt like a normal person.”

“I would flirt with you, but I’d rather seduce you with my awkwardness.” Tony laughed softly as Bruce pushed himself closer. He might not show he liked Tony’s pick up lines, but it always put him into a better mood. Now, he just had to think up new lines for next time.


	65. Tony X Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: #26 “I got you a present"

Going out on dates, having lots of sex, Valentines day was Tony’s favorite holiday of the year. Lots of love, the one day where you can show how much that one person means to you without looking too crazy. And he did just that. He took his girlfriend to a high class restaurant, then out to go dancing. Not club dancing, but slow romantic dancing. They had a lot of fun and by the time they got back to the tower, they were too exhausted to do anything else then just lie in bed and relax. 

“I had fun tonight,” Natasha whispered from where she was curled at his side.

“Me too.” Tony felt himself relaxing into the soft mattress before he remembered that he wanted to give Natasha her give. He moved to get up and started digging around in his drawers. He pulled out a box and moved back to the bed. “Before we get so relaxed we don’t want to move, I got you a present. I know that it might be a bit cheesy but here you go,”

She sat up and took the box from him. “You didn’t have to,”

“I know but I wanted to. You are important to me so I thought that I would give you something to show that. Open it,”

“You didn’t have to get me something to show how much you mean to me me. You - oh. Wow,” She stared down at the item in the box with awe. “Tony, this is amazing. Thank you. Help me put it on?”

“Of course,” He moved forward to take the necklace out of the box. He had it specially made for her. It was a spider adorned with ruby and onyx, it’s body in the shape of a heart. She moved her hair out of the way so that he could put it on. “I know it might be a little weird..”

Natasha grabbed Tony’s face with her hands. “It’s perfect Tony. I love it. I’m afraid that I did not get you anything. I could not think of anything that I could give you that you didn’t already have,”

“It’s okay. Just being by my side is good enough for me,” Tony pulled her back onto the bed. He situated them so that she was laying on his chest and his arms were around her. He loved just having her in his arms. It made him feel safer when she was by his side instead of running off around after terrorist. “I’m happy that you could make it back for today,”

“Me too,” Natasha mumbled and he could tell she was about to fall asleep. He smiled and settled in for the night.


	66. Tony X Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Why aren't there more fics with the Avengers giving Tony a piggyback?? Can't you see it now?! Sleepy Tony with his arms hanging over Bucky's shoulders or Tony hurting his ankle and Cap carrying him on his back??"

Tony was starting to believe that there was a new game in the tower. And it involved carrying him around. When ever he would get tired or hurt, someone would pick him up, and carry him by piggyback. And it all started with Bucky a few weeks ago when he came down to the lab.

“Tony? You down here?”

“Hmm?” Tony raised his head sleepily from where he was almost falling asleep. This wasn’t the first time that he had been found sleeping in his lab. But it was the first time that he had been found by Bucky. “Yeah, right here.”

“You shouldn’t sleep down here,” He sounded amused.

“I’m comfy. I don’t want to move,” He mumbled, shifting so that he could settle back in to sleep.

Next thing he knows, he’s being lifted up and slung over his back. He yelped in surprise and clung onto the super soldier. His arms wrapped around Bucky’s neck and his legs went around his waist. He felt arms wrapping around his legs to keep him in place.

“What are you doing?” He hissed out. 

“Taking you to bed. Where a normal person sleeps,” He started moving, and Tony felt himself relax. It seemed like Bucky would not let him down until he got to his room. He closed his eyes, finally remembering how tired he was. He tucked his head into Bucky’s shoulder, breathing in the calming scent. He felt Bucky’s body shaking as he chuckled but paid it no mind. He was tired and comfy and he didn’t want to move.

He was dreaming of blue skies and a flashy red and gold suit when they stopped. 

“Come on Tony. You should sleep on your bed, not on me,” 

Tony whined. “No, I don’t wanna. ‘M comfy.”

Bucky laughed, his entire body shaking. Tony whined again. “Sorry. I just…okay. If you promise to sleep, you don’t have to move,”

“Mmmkay,” Tony mumbled. 

“Okay then,” Then they were moving again. Tony was soon lured into sleep.

The next thing he knows, he’s waking up from a very nice dream. He was very comfortable and for a moment, he thought he was in his room on his own bed. But then his ‘bed’ moved. He clung onto it, believing that he would fall off.

“Ouch, not so tight Tony,” 

Tony loosened his grip when he recognized Bucky’s voice. He looked around sleepily to see that he was on Bucky’s back being carried around. He also noted that most of the team was around too. He could feel his face heat up in embarrassment. 

“Look who’s finally awake. We were starting to wonder how you could sleep on something so hard?” Clint said, grinning like it was Christmas. 

“It’s not hard. It’s comfy.” He mumbled. He might not be completely awake yet and everyone was not aware yet.

“Oh really?” Clint started laughing, and Tony looked over to glare at him.

“Yes really. He’s probably more comfy then you. Maybe even the comfiest here, so you can not laugh about it,” Tony sniffed dramatically. 

He didn’t know that this is what it would take for the others to take the comment as a challenge. This was how the whole ‘carry Tony around on a piggyback’ started. Though as the days go by and he started getting carried by most of his team, he figured that it wasn’t so bad.


	67. Tony X Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Bucky grabs Tony's butt like it's a stress ball"

The first time that it happened, Tony believed it to be an accident. He turned to gape at Bucky in surprise. Bucky gave an apologetic shrug, but didn’t say anything so Tony put it off as a one time occurance. Boy was he wrong. 

The next time it happened was right after a battle with Hydra. He had just climbed out of his suit when Bucky walked over and squeezed his ass. Tony yelped, more in surprise then pain, and whirled around to stare at him. All Bucky did was raise and eyebrow and walk away.

“What the hell?” He muttered to himself, his hands going back to rub at the affected area. He stared at the exit the soldier had used in confusion. Maybe he was having some kind of mental break. Tony was surprised that it took this long to happen. He decided that he would talk to Bucky about it if it happened again. 

And it did. Though this time, it wasn’t quick and Bucky didn’t leave right after like before. Instead he wrapped himself around Tony, both hands coming around to grab Tony’s butt. They kneaded the muscle and despite Tony’s protests, didn’t stop.

‘What the hell are you doing?” He hissed at him, trying to wiggle out of his grip. Of course, it didn’t work.

“Sorry Tony,” And Tony could tell that he really was. “I’ve been having a really hard day, and I need something to get rid of the stress,”

“So my ass is your stress ball then,” Tony sighed, but allowed Bucky to continue touching. He would be lying if he said that he didn’t like what Bucky was doing to him. 

“Sorry,” Bucky mumbled.

“It’s fine,” Tony wrapped his arms around Bucky and grabbed his ass. He grinned at the mans surprised look. “It’s only fair, right?”

Bucky’s surprised look changed into a soft smile. “Yeah, only fair,”

“Though, if you want more, I wouldn’t mind,” Tony grinned. This time, it was Bucky who gaped at him. Tony laughed. “I’ll be here when you make up your mind,”


	68. Tony X Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "a civil war AU where tony is dying and natasha freaks out?"

This was not how he imagined he would die. He thought it would be in a great battle against Earths enemies, not against the people he thought were his friends. He hadn’t wanted to fight them, he really didn’t but he was given no choice. If there was another way to do this, he would do it in a heart beat.

But it seemed like he wasn’t good enough. As he lie dying, all he could think of was how he would never hold Natasha in his arms again, how he would never see her smile again. That they would never be able to grow old together. He just wished that he would be able to see her face one last time before he died. 

He knew that even if they got him to a hospital, he wouldn’t make it. His injuries were too severe. He could see his blood pooling beneath him and had to force himself to look away. He shivered as the cold seemed to settle into his very bones. He closed his eyes, waiting for the end to come.

“Tony!”

Tony’s eyes opened and he turned sharply to see Natasha running towards him. She looked panicked, and even though she was injured as well, was moving like it didn’t bother her. 

“Hey babe, how’s it going?” He joked weakly. He could tell that she was scared and raised his hand shakily so she could grab it.

“Don’t joke. Please, don’t joke at a time like this,” She whispered. He felt guilty when he saw the tears in her eyes. 

“I’m sorry. It’s just who I am. When I’m in danger, I tend to joke,” He coughed. He could not feel his legs anymore, and he knew that he wouldn’t last much longer.

“I swear, I will find whoever did this to you and make them wish they were never born. I will have them begging for me to kill them by the end of it.” She hissed. She was still crying and was clinging onto his hand like a life line. He would have cried too, except he was too exhausted to even shed a few tears.

He sighed, wincing when it pulled at his wounds. “No. I don’t want you to do that. They were just doing what they thought was right.” 

She laughed bitterly. “So were you and look what they did to you,”

Tony watched her for a few moments. He loved her more then anything in the world. He was just surprised that it took him until he was dying to figure that out. He would give his life for her in a second, and from the way she was looking now, she would do the same for him.

“I know. It’s okay. I just one you to promise me something.”

“Anything,”

“When I’m gone and this is all over, I want you to mourn for a while but still move on. Find a way to be happy again with someone who will love you,” The last little bit of his words faded to a whisper. His vision was going dark, and he had no more strength to move.

“I can’t..please. Please don’t leave me alone,” She whispered as she leaned in close to press a kiss to his lips. “I need you. I love you so much,”

“I love you too,” And with that, Tony drew his last breath and died.

“Tony? No, no no no no. Tony please, come back to me,” Natasha cried out but she knew that it was too late. He was gone and there was nothing she could do about it. She gave him one last kiss, wiped her eyes free of tears, and stood up. The grief was still there, but anger overrode it. She was going to find the people who did this and they were going to pay.


	69. Tony x Rhodey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: " Set when they find Tony in Afghanistan and Rhodey has been so worried and he's so relieved to see Tony alive and so like fluffy feelings ensue,"

It had been months, months, since Tony went missing and Rhodey was beginning to think that they wouldn’t find him. And that was the part that hurt. Not that he didn’t know where he was, or what was happening to him. The part that hurt the most was that there was a chance he would never see his best friend again.

So when the call came in that they were doing another search over the sands, he volunteered to go. They did this run every so often and he was always the first one on the helicopter and the last one to call it quits. He knew that Tony would have said something insensitive and cheesy at this point, and he allowed a small smile to appear. Even with all of hi flaws, Tony was still the most important person in his life.

“Sir, we have a visual on one person,” The co pilot called from the front.

“What?” Rhodey grabbed for a pair of binoculars, pressed them to his eyes and searched for that person. It took him a few seconds to find him but when he did, his heart soared. He knew that it was Tony, he would recognize him anywhere. He turned to the pilot. “Take us down there! Now!”

As the helicopter lowered to the ground, Rhodey didn’t even wait until it touched the ground to hop out and run towards the man. Tony was on his knees but had a huge grin on his face. 

“Hey buddy. Long time no see,” He said, but Rhodey ignored it and swept him up into a hug. “Whoa, okay. This is happening.”

“We found you,” Rhodey laughed, a little breathless. He was so overwhelmed with joy that he could help himself from grabbing Tony. “I was so worried about you. Come on, let’s get you home,”

He led Tony towards the helicopter, and helped him inside. He settled him into the eat before reaching for the emergency supplies. He pulled out some water, unscrewed the lid and handed it to Tony.

“Slowly now,” He settled himself next to Tony, practically pressing himself to Tony’s side. He wouldn’t be able to leave his side for a while without panicking. “We don’t want you to get sick,”

“I’m tougher then that,” Tony laughed, but he soon got serious. “Thank you for coming to get me,”

“Of course. I would come for you no matter the circumstances. You are my best friend and I…care a lot about you,” Rhodey gave Tony a smile. He almost told him that he loved him. It was the truth but he didn’t know how Tony would take it.

This felt almost too good to be true. Here he was with his best friend next to him, alive and well. He could not have asked for anything else.

“I love you too,” Tony mumbled, seemingly on the edge of sleep. He didn’t seem to notice what he had said. He drank some water and then leaned over so that he could lay his head in Rhodey’s lap. “Sorry, Only for a few seconds,”

“Sleep Tony. It’s okay. You’re safe now,” He said soothingly, running his hand through Tony’s hair. “You’re safe now. I won’t let anyone hurt you again. I promise.”


	70. Tony X Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Panther!Tony and Wolf!Bucky

The moment Tony stepped into the Avengers common room he was hit with the smell of wet dog. “Ugh, why does my tower smell like wet dog?”

“Sorry, that’s my fault,”

Tony turned to glare at Bucky but the words froze in his mouth at what he saw. Wearing nothing but a pair of jogging pants, and looking like he just stepped out of the shower, Tony completely forgot what he was going to say. His eyes trailed over the soldier muscles, pausing on his left arm. He licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry.Tony’s eyes flicked back up to face to see Bucky had noticed he was staring.

Bucky grinned at him and Tony could see the wolf just below the surface. “See something you like, kitten?”

“Wha- no! I just thought that you were off with Steve,” Tony’s face flushed in embarrassment. He turned away from Bucky and made himself busy by making some coffee.

“I was but I decided to stay instead. Hang out with the resident kitty,” Tony could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Stop calling me that,”

“But it’s true. You’re a cat are you not?”

“Panther actually.” Tony still did not face him. He didn’t want to get distracted again.

“Aren’t they the same thing?” Tony could tell he was enjoying this too much. He turned around, abandoning the coffee and already shifting. He pounced on Bucky, knocking him backwards so he landed on his back. He growled low and threatening pressing close to Bucky’s face. The soldier sucked in a breath. “Sorry, sorry. I didn’t know this was a touchy subject for you,”

Tony stared at him for a second longer before climbing off him. He huffed in irritation and moved away. He saw a sudden movement in the corner of his eyes and turned just in time to get pounced upon by a large brown wolf. He ended up pinned underneath the wolf. He glared at the bigger animal but all he got was a wolfish grin.Then he was gone. Tony rolled over and looked around. Bucky was standing off to the side. He gave Tony a friendly bark and ran off. Tony sighed and decided why not. He took off after Bucky and soon enough they were running around the tower.

At the end of the day, despite what Bucky said, he had totally won.


	71. Tony X Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even more Panther!Tony and Wolf!Bucky.

Tony was just settling into the couch to take a nap when the door open. His eyes opened and he turned to hiss at whoever dared to disturb his nap. All the intruder did was laugh and ignoring Tony’s warning growl, moved over to the couch and sat down next to him. 

“You don’t mind do you?” Bucky grinned at him. It took all of Tony’s will power not to lash out at the infuriating wolf. Bucky seemed to think that because both of them were shifters meant that should get along. 

Tony disagreed. He was getting pretty tired of Bucky’s dog tendencies. He would stand too close to him, stretch out his incredibly long limbs were ever he was laying so he took up all the space, and not to mention the mess he leaves wherever he goes. The man just says it’s a part of who he was. What a load of crap. Tony had a lot of feline urges but he didn’t give in to them.

“You know, you should relax more. Have some fun,” Bucky rattled on and Tony had a feeling he wasn’t going to leave anytime soon. So he settled into the corner of the couch, his black tail coming around as he curled up. He did his best to ignored the man who had seemed to taken on the subject of food.

He was halfway asleep when he was suddenly picked up. He yowled and hissed, swiping a paw at the laughing soldier. Bucky held him under the arms like an unruly child before he pulled Tony onto his lap. 

“Sorry, I just couldn’t help myself. You’re just too cute,” He ruffled Tony’s fur. This was one of the reasons he didn’t like dogs. They thought that it was okay to ruffled peoples fur as if they all liked to be pet. 

“You should stop teasing him before he bites you,” Tony turned to look at Clint standing in the doorway. He was grateful that the bird shifter felt the same way he did towards Bucky’s habits.

“He won’t bite me. He likes it,” Bucky ruffled his fur again and Tony tried his hardest not to pout. His tail twitched in irritation. 

Clint shook his head and laughed. “I don’t think so. And you know that. You just like teasing him,”

Bucky set Tony back down on the couch. “Sorry. Like I said before, he’s just too cute when he gets upset,”

Tony finally felt his patience run out and he kicked out at the solider. He yelped in surprise and ended up flat on his ass. Tony stuck his nose up and stalked out of the room. The last thing he heard was Clint laughed his ass off and Bucky cursing. It would serve him good to learn that Tony was not some cute little kitty he could tease.


	72. Tony x Rhodey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rhodey/Tony 45, 32, 13.
> 
> 13\. “Kiss me.”
> 
> 32\. “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”
> 
> 45\. “Tell me a secret.”

“Tell me a secret,”

“What?” Tony almost laughed at the confused look on Rhodey’s face. He always enjoyed making Rhodey confused because he made the most adorable faces when he was. Tony could help but tease him sometimes. He was in love with his friend but didn’t want to ruin their friendship with his selfish confession. So he stayed by his friends side as just that, his friend. 

“Tell me a secret. Something you have never told anyone else before. I’m bored.”

“You want me to tell you a secret about me because you are bored?” Rhodey asked, and eye brow raised and a small smile on his face.

“Please?” He pleaded, pouting his lips and trying to look pleading.

Rhodey laugh at him, but nodded anyway. “Okay, okay. Let me think,”

He stared at Tony for a bit and for a moment, Tony thought he wasn’t going to tell Tony anything. He was hoping for some kind of secret that told him if he was interest in someone. Then maybe he would be able to make his move. That is, if Rhodey even felt the same way.

“You want a secret? Okay, then,” Rhodey stepped closer to Tony so that he had Tony pressed against the wall. “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.” 

Tony blinked a few times. That was not what he was expecting. “I’m sorry?”

“I have been in love with you for the longest time. I just didn’t realize it,” Rhodey wrapped his arms around Tony and just held him. “I didn’t realize until you were kidnapped how much I loved you.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Tony whispered. This couldn’t be happening. His crush, the one person he was afraid of losing, loved him too. 

“I was afraid that you wouldn’t want me, and I don’t think that I could stay here as your friend when I feel as I do,” 

“Oh,” Tony said simply. He held onto Rhodey, an overwhelming feeling of happiness filled him. To hold his best friend like this was like something he had only dreamed of. “Can you do something for me?”

“Anything,”

“Kiss me. Please,” He cupped Rhodey’s face in his hands. The man gave him a soft smiled and pulled him close to press a kiss to his lips. It started out soft and gentle, but soon enough Rhodey was pushing him against the wall to deepen the kiss. Tony fought for control but soon gave it up to the stronger man.

When Rhodey finally decided to pull back, Tony breaths were quick and his face was flushed. 

“Wow,” Was all that he could come up with.

“If you think that’s the best of it, you’re terribly wrong. We’re just getting started,” Rhodey smirked at him and for the first time in his life, Tony felt like the prey instead of the predator. 

He shivered in excitement. “What are you waiting for then?”

Rhodey laughed, moving his arms down Tony’s back to his legs so that he could pick the smaller man up. Tony wrapped his legs around his waist. “You’re gonna wish you hadn’t said that,”

“Can’t wait,”


	73. Natasha Stark X Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "could you write anything with natasha stark (earth 3490 female version of tony stark) and steve ? or natasha stark and natasha romanoff doing girl stuff i suppose?"

“Are you sure about this?” Natasha Stark asked as she looked herself over in the mirror. Her counter part, Natasha Romanov, nodded in approval. 

“Definitely. This will make any guy, even the virtuous Captain America, fall for you,” She stepped closer to her, making a few adjustments to the dress. “If you didn’t have a thing going on with him, and I wasn’t with birdboy, I would jump at the opportunity to get you myself,”

Natasha laughed at the exaggerated wink that Nat sent her way. “Maybe if this doesn’t work out, we can do that,”

She liked being around Nat because she doesn’t have to hide who she really is. Not like that she could anyway. That woman is like a mind reader. When she first met the other woman, she was cautious. Being the only two women on the Avengers, it was hard for here to fit in with people she had nothing in common with. Then she started talking to Nat and realized that even though she was a spy, they were not that different. 

So when Nat found out that she was interested in Steve, she jumped at the opportunity to help her. She brought a dress, shoes and makeup to a whole makeover session they had. Natasha didn’t even know that the other woman had set up a date between her and her crush until half way through the makeover.

“Now, he’s going to be here any minute. Just be yourself and you should be fine,” Nat gave her a smile, and kissed her cheek before leaving. Natasha paced back and forth as much as she could to try an calm herself down. It didn’t help her nervousness when the bell finally rang.

She opened the door with a nervous smile. “Hi. Uhh..you look nice,” She winced at how simple she sounded. She wanted to amaze Steve with her smarts and look how well she was doing. She was wishing she could have a do over.

Steve was staring at her with his mouth gaped open. “Wow, you…you look amazing,”

“I had help. I probably would not be able to do it without her help,” Natasha shrugged and took the hand that the man had offered.

“Well you have an amazing friend that has fantastic taste,” Steve led them through the halls and down to the garage. 

“I do. And it’s thanks to her that I have a date with you,” She nodded her thanks when he opened the car door for her. She watched as he moved around the car. He really did look good in that suit.

When he got into the car, he turned to her. “I know that we may not have gotten along very well in the beginning, but I want this. I want a chance to be able to make you happy like you deserve. I just hope that you will give me that chance,”

Natasha could see how much this meant to him and she was overwhelmed with many emotions. “Of course, if you will give me the chance to do the same for you,”

Steve smiled at her and she knew that this thing between them, was going to be the most important part of her life.


	74. Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony hates dentists.

“You’re kidding right?”

Tony glared at the archer, knowing that he should not have told the man of one of his fears. Now he was never going to let it down. Maybe he could get Loki to erase that part from his memory. He didn’t even know why he had told Clint of his fear. They had been watching a movie, having some beers and pizza when Clint had asked him about it. He should have lied and told him something else. Now he would never let it go.

“If you mention this to anyone, I will end you,” He hissed at the cackling man. He was already planning his revenge and it would be sweet. “At least it’s not as bad as your fear of snakes,”

Clint stopped laughing and gaped at him. “I have a legitimate reason for hating snakes. I went to bed one night and woke up surrounded by snakes. Loki thought it would be funny, and now I’m scarred for life.”

“And you don’t think I don’t have a traumatic experience like that,” Tony crossed his arms. “And if you want to wake up snake free for the next little while, you should keep your mouth shut about what I told you,”

“It’s not that big of a deal Tony. I’m sure someone else here has the same kind of irrational fear,” Clint shrugged sheepishly. “I mean, the dentists is a very terrifying place with all of the pointy stuff and the strange chairs. Man, I think everyone is scared of the place.”

Tony could tell that the man was making fun of him. He huffed in false anger. “Have you ever gone to the dentist? You go to the dentists and have them poke around in your mouth. It’s gross and uncomfortable and I don’t understand why people go. All you have to do is brush and floss everyday. It’s not that hard,”

“For some people it is,” Clint laughed suddenly. “Is that why you are always brushing your teeth? I think I see you brush your teeth three or four times a day,”

“Of course I do. I don’t want to end up in the dentists chair. Now if you don’t mind, we are going to stop talking about this.”

“Whatever you say Tony,” Clint was still chuckling and Tony wanted to reach over and smack him. It wasn’t that big of a deal so why was Clint finding this so funny. It doesn’t matter. He was going to find something that will keep Clint from speaking about this to anyone. He would have to stock up on snakes for that and he knew just the person to go to.


	75. Natasha Stark X Natasha Romanov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I just read your Nat Romanoff and Tasha Stark drabble. I love it. I need more so I hope you'll write more because earth 3490 needs more love."

The day that Nat Romanoff actually came to her to ask for help was a day to remember. Nat never asks for help which was why Tasha was confused when she showed up at her door. She was soaking wet and it was obvious that she had been standing in the rain. Tasha let her in and left in in the living room to get settled while she went and got some towels. 

She brought back the softest fluffy ones and handed them to her. She sat down next to her on the couch. She didn’t speak, she just waited for Nat to get comfortable enough to say what she wanted. Tasha could tell that something had happened and she didn’t want to push when it could hurt the other woman. Tasha had grown fond of the other woman even though they have not spent much time together. She admired the woman’s intuition and wished that she could be around her more often. 

“Do you..” Nat paused in her words and she seemed to grow slightly depressed. “Do you think I’m beautiful?”

“What?” Tasha asked, panic starting to grow in her. Did Nat know how Tasha felt about her? She probably did. After all, she was a spy. But why was she asking this now? “Of course I think your beautiful. Why are you asking?”

“I’ve been doubting a lot of stuff recently,” Her voice had dropped down to a whisper.

Tasha moved over to Nat and pulled her into a hug. She has never seen her like this and she didn’t like it. “Well stop. You are smart, you are beautiful, and you are amazing. You are the most amazing person that I have ever met.”

“Really?”

It broke Tasha’ heart at how small her voice sounded, how down she seemed. Tasha vowed to find whoever had made her like this and make them hurt. No one would be able to hurt her again whether it be physical or emotional. “Yes really. I wouldn’t be in love with you if you were the best person I have met,”

She heard some sniffling and she realized that Nat was crying. She held her closer, promising herself that she would not let her go. She would keep her safe and love her so that she would never feel this doubt again. 

“I’m sorry for dumping this on you,” 

“It’s fine. I would rather you come to me with this kind of stuff then keep it bottled up inside. You can always talk to me about this kind of stuff.” Tasha started rubbing Nat’s back, calming both of them. She thought that Nat might move away from her now that she was feeling better, but instead she did the opposite. She moved in closer to Tasha and practically wrapped herself around the other woman.

“Thank you Tasha.”

“You’re welcome.”


	76. Tony X Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Panther!Tony and Wolf!Bucky

This thing that he had with Bucky, this whole ‘war’ that was going on was growing on him. At first when this whole thing had started, Tony believed he hated the mutt and that the wolf hated him. Though as time went on, he started looking forward to seeing Bucky. To him, it was a simple fascination that would go away like they usually did. He would find something or someone interesting and it would keep him interested for a few weeks. Then he would get bored and throw it away. 

The thing was, it has already been a few months since Bucky had arrived at the tower and the fascination had not lessened in the least. In fact, it had gotten more intense. He blamed it on Bucky.

So when Bucky didn’t come to see him for days, Tony got curious. So instead of Bucky coming to find him, Tony went to find Bucky. He searched all over the tower, even getting Jarvis to search for him. He must have been hiding in a camera’s blind spot (which he wasn’t aware he had). He was getting more and more worried about his dog friend, afraid that something had happened to him. 

He kept looking for him until he ended up back in his lab. He slumped into his seat, strangely depressed. He didn’t want to think it but maybe Bucky was avoiding him. Maybe he did something to make him want to avoid him. He didn’t think that he last prank that he pulled wasn’t that bad. He thought that the soldier would find the dog toys funny, not offensive. Maybe he should tone it down a little, give the man some space.

“I don’t want you to do that.”

Tony whirled around, gaping at Bucky who was standing in the doorway. He nearly cussed at himself for not smelling the wolf. He should have been paying more attention. He looked guilty which gave Tony the impression that he had done something wrong. “Well it seems like you don’t want me to bug you every day since you have been avoiding me all day,”

“I wasn’t avoiding you.” Bucky stepped forward with a slightly alarmed expression as if he cared what Tony thought of him. “I had forgotten to tell you that I was being sent on a mission. It completely slipped my mind.”

Tony deflated a bit. That would make sense and it made Tony feel slightly better that Bucky wasn’t avoiding him. “Oh, okay,”

Bucky grinned. “If I had known that you would actually come looking for me around the tower, I might have stayed.”

“Oh yeah? And why’s that?” Tony raised an eyebrow, his mood immediately lightening at the playful banter.

“So that you would actually stay in my company since you had gone looking for it,”

“Please. As if. I was just looking to see if you were still alive or not,” Tony turned his face away in mock disinterest. “Now that I see you are fine, I no longer care.”

“Uh huh. Whatever you say kitty,” Bucky laughed when Tony turned and threw him a glare. Tony couldn’t help but stick out his tongue childishly at the dog. He turned away from Bucky so that the man would not see his grin. He heard some shifting behind him and soon he was knocked off his chair. He landed on his back with a huff, glaring up at the dark brown wolf standing over him.

“What the hell are you doing, Fido?” Tony wrinkled his nose when Bucky leaned down and stuck his tongue out. “Gross, you’re slobbering at me. Get off,”

Instead of doing as he was told, Bucky flopped down on Tony and refused to get up. Tony knew that he would not be able to push off the insufferable wolf so he settled in. He moved his hands so that he ended up running his fingers through the soft fur. He would never admit it, but he was glad Bucky came back. What would his life be without the dog keeping it interesting?


	77. Tony X Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Bruce has a nightmare and Tony finds him. He finds Bruce's greatest fear is himself."

Tony doesn’t know what had woken him but he couldn’t get back to sleep. So he stood up and ventured out into the hall. He wouldn’t be able to settle back into bed until he checked some things out. 

The first stop was Steve’s room. He was lying on the bed on the left side while Bucky was on the right. They weren’t pressed against each other but they were close. Despite Steve’s insistence that they were just friends, Tony knew that there was something more then that from they way they acted around each other. Tony smothered a laugh and stepped back out of the room.

He moved on to the next room. When he opened the door, he rolled his eyes at what he saw. Clint and Natasha were in bed and unlike the other two, were wrapped around each other with no space between them. This was typical for them. Impersonal in public, extremely personal in the bedroom. He decided that he didn’t want to view this anymore, and stepped back out of the room.

The next room was Thor’s and Tony understood why he was the god of thunder. He was lying on his back splayed across the king sized bed, his mouth gaping open, snoring. The snoring was probably the loudest he has ever heard and to prevent himself from going deaf, had to leave the room.

When he got to the next door, he knew he found the source of his uneasiness. He pushed open the door slowly, listening to the small whimpers. He stepped into the room and looked over at the figure in the bed. Bruce was tossing and turning, giving off the occasional whimper. Tony knew what was going on so he couldn’t help but move towards the bed. He lay down next to Bruce and pulled the man into his arms. He seemed to calm down some, which Tony was grateful for.

Nightmares were nothing new to Tony. The only difference was that Tony never had anyone to help him through them. He didn’t want Bruce to suffer like that. Someone as kind as Bruce shouldn’t have to suffer like this, and Tony vowed to hurt anyone who had caused the scientist to have nightmares. 

He didn’t realize that he had been squeezing too tightly until Bruce shifted against him and mumbled.”Tony? What are you doing here?”

Tony relaxed his arms so that he was no longer squeezing Bruce. “You were having a nightmare. I wanted to help,”

“Oh.” Bruce seemed to grow depressed at that thought. 

“You don’t have to tell me what it was about but I do want you to know that I am here for you whenever you need.” Tony pressed a kiss to Bruce’s forehead. “Always,” 

Bruce was silent for a moment before he wrapped his arms around Tony. “Do you….do you think I’m a bad person?”

“What? No, of course not. You are probably the best person I know. You are kind, and gentle. You try your very best to be the best person you can be. So no, I do not think you are a bad person.”

Bruce sniffled and Tony pulled him closer when he realized that Bruce was crying. Tony finally understood what had cause Bruce to have such bad nightmares. He was scared of himself. Tony knew what that felt like, though not to this extent. He would have to show Bruce that he was not the bad person he seemed to think he was. He would not let Bruce think like this anymore. He would not have anymore nightmares while he was here and Bruce would finally know that there were people that cared about him.


	78. Natasha Stark X Natasha Romanov X Maria Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Natasha Romanoff, Natasha Stark and Maria Hill doing badass things and both Natashas joking Maria should be called Natasha Hill from now on ?"

Tasha Stark could help but watch in amusement as the other two woman fought. They had decided to practice some martial arts and had invited her. She wasn’t really a hands on kind of girl, more for the lasers and missiles. But she decided to come anyway. To watch her two crushes hashing it out on the mat was a very interesting turn to her afternoon. Plus, it didn’t hurt that both woman were in spandex workout clothes so that she had a very nice view of their bodies.

They both had tried to get Tasha onto the mat, but she had refused. She knew that she would never be able to keep up with either of them. She was good but not that good. She would rather watch anyway.

“Why don’t we make this more interesting?” She asked the other two woman once they decided to take a break. 

“Oh yeah? What did you have in mind?” Maria asked taking a towel off a chair to wipe some sweat off her face.

“How about the next fight between you two decides whether or not you will change you name to Natasha.” Tasha grinned at the confused look that she got from both of them. “Then we would all be Natasha. Imagine the hell we could raise with something like that.”

Nat laughed at her and Tasha turned to glare at the red head. “Sorry. I just…you are too precious. To have three Natasha’s around the tower…”

Tasha huffed in irritation. “If you didn’t like that idea, you could have just said so. But I do think that you would make a fantastic Natasha.”

“I didn’t say that I didn’t like it,” Nat said, her grin fading to a soft smile. “I think we should do it.”

Maria laughed and nodded. Tasha couldn’t help but be drawn into her laugh. Both of the other women had laughs that could make Tasha’s day better. “Fine. I’ll take your bet but you have to be the one to fight me for it. If you win, I’ll change my name. If I win, you have do do as we say for the rest of the day.”

This win could be easy since Maria had just been fighting with Nat. Plus, how bad could it be if she did lose? “Okay.But don’t whine when I kick your ass,”

“Uh huh. You keep thinking that you will win and maybe you just might do that,” Maria threw down the towel and moved back onto the mat. Tasha was starting to think that maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. She sighed and moved towards the mat anyway. She did promise that she would and she did keep her promises.

They started out slowly, throwing punches at each other and gauging the other woman. Tasha decided that it would be best to just jump right into the fight. That didn’t last long and soon enough she ended up on her back with Maria standing over her. Nat laughed from the sidelines and moved over to them so that she could help her back to her feet.

“What was that you were saying about kicking my ass?” Maria grinned. 

Tasha huffed in irritation, but it was soon replaced with amusement. “Alright alright, I lost. So what. If it was in the firing range, I totally would have won,”

“But it wasn’t. Now you have to pay the price.” 

“What should we make her do?” Nat grinned and moved so that she could whisper in Maria’s ear. Then they both started giggling. Tasha was starting to very uneasy about this who thing. Not to mention sore from being thrown around. 

Nat and Maria stepped away from each other. They turned back to her. “We have decided to make you come with us to our next gala,”

“Ah man. Really?” Tasha was glad it wasn’t too bad, but it also meant that she had to dress up and actually talk to people. Normally, that wouldn’t be so bad but it was when she was swarmed with paparazzi and men who wanted to date her. By the time she got home she was exhausted and ready to sleep for a week. “Fine. But I get to pick the dresses. Both of you have terrible taste in fashion,”

Both girls laughed and Tasha decided that it could have been worse.


	79. Tony x Rhodey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Tony's drunk and Rhodey just wants him to go to bed so that he can sleep so the obvious solution (to Tony that is) to have Rhodey sleep with Tony."

Rhodey stared down in exasperation at the drunk man. Even though it had been a while since the last time Tony had been this drunk, he was not fond of this side of the genius. He would become too loud, too obnoxious that it would be best to keep him away from people. The best thing to do was to get him to go to bed. Then he would be able to sleep it off and hopefully be in a better mood tomorrow. 

“Come on Tony. Let’s get you to bed,” Rhodey grabbed Tony’ arm to help him to his feet. He swayed for a moment before Rhodey just wrapped his arm around the smaller mans waist to keep him steady.

“Now that’s what I’m talking about.” Tony grinned at him and gave an exaggerated wink. Rhodey rolled his eyes and led him away to his room. 

“I meant it so you can sleep.”

Tony frowned. He stopped walking and Rhodey was sure he was starting to pout. “I don’t w-wanna sleep,”

“You need to sleep. You’ll feel better when you do,” He tried to get them moving again but Tony was the stubborn type. He refused to move. “Why don’t you want to sleep?”

Tony looked away from Rhodey and he could see that he was upset. “I can’t sleep very well when I’m drunk,”

“Oh,” Rhodey did not know this about his friend. He didn’t know what to say to make this better.

“You could always sleep with me,” Tony mumbled and Rhodey realized that he said that last bit out lout. He really hoped he didn’t mean sex when he said that they should sleep together because even though he did love this guy, it was more of a brotherly bond then a romantic love. He had a feeling that it wasn’t that though. 

“Let’s just get you into bed and see what happens,” He started moving again and Tony didn’t fight it this time. He allowed the taller man to lead him into his room. He helped Tony settle into the bed which left him standing on the side awkwardly. 

Tony resolved that by reaching out and pulling him onto the bed. He wanted to resist but a part of him didn’t want to. He felt Tony moving both of them until they were in a more comfortable position. He could feel Tony relaxing in his arms and decided that he wasn’t going to be able to move without upsetting Tony. So he relaxed and managed to find some sleep. He would deal with all of this tomorrow.


	80. Natasha Stark X Natasha Romanov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "could you maybe do something with the gala ? All the girls there and some guy hitting on Tasha (and not taking a hint) and Nat marching up and planting a kiss on Tasha like "Mine."

Tasha quite liked gala’s. She got to dress up in her best and show off to all the guys what they can’t have. Plus, she gets to see Nat all dressed up in girly stuff. Sure, seeing her girlfriend in skintight spandex is great but it is nice to see her acting like a woman for once. She helped choose the dress that the woman would wear and apply the makeup. Nat had complained the entire time, but didn’t try to get away. Tasha appreciated that because she hated going to these gala’s by herself.

The bad thing about gala’s was persistent men. Some men just didn’t know how to take a hint. Even though it has been said that she was in a steady relationship, they still tried to get her into bed. Which was one of the main reasons why she preferred women. 

Take now for example. She had just gotten a glass of champagne and was greeted by some unknown man. She knew that she had to be nice because this was a gala to raise money and awareness of the Avengers. She made small talk with the man, ignoring his obvious flirting. She looked around the room for her date and spotted her talking to Steve. She wanted so desperately to go over there and leave this guy who was getting more persistent. 

The man had pressed close to her and she had been forced back against the bar. She really wanted to hit him just to get him to back away but she knew that it would not go over so well with the Director or with Steve. She tried to be polite by trying to excuse herself but this guy would not give up. He kept finding a way to drag her back into the conversation. 

“Listen, I appreciate you being here but -” Tasha started but she was interrupted once again. 

The man went on to discuss himself and of course highlighted all the things that he thought would make her like him more. Which was a lost cause because she didn’t even like him a little. She was getting tired of this whole thing and wished someone would come and help her out.

Her knight in shining armor cam in the shape of her girlfriend. She had a smile on her face, which to normal people looked like a normal happy smile. But Tasha knew what that smile meant. She was planning something. 

She stopped beside her and Tasha thought that she was going to say something to the guy but she reached forward to pull her into a kiss. And it wasn’t one of those gentle ‘hi honey’ sort of kisses. It was quick, dirty and downright possessive. It practically shouted ‘mine’. Tasha gasped when Nat pulled away. That, she was not expecting.

Nat finally turned to the guy who was staring at them with a shocked expression. “Sorry to butt in like this but I was just coming to check on my girlfriend. Would you like to dance, dear?”

Tasha knew that the question was directed at her and all she could do is nod numbly. She still could not believe that Nat would do something like that. In a place so public no less. She allowed the red headed woman to lead her out onto the dance floor and into a slow dance. 

“What? No thanks for rescuing you from that creep?” Nat was smiling at her and Tasha felt the tension leave her body.

“Thanks for practically shouting to everyone here that I’m yours,” Tasha wanted to be mad about that but she just couldn’t hold onto the anger. She did always like the possessive side to the woman. 

“They should know not to touch things that are not theirs,” Nat laughed when Tasha rolled her eyes. Yes, gala’s were fun to be at but it was even better when you have a kick ass spy by your side.


	81. Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt "a fight breaks out between tony and nat and maria tells nat to go apologize and clint does the same with tony but they're stubborn??"

“I’m not going to do it,” Tony snapped at Clint, who was sitting on the counter while he was trying to make coffee. The archer had come to him about something that wasn’t even any of his business. “I’m not going to apologize for something that wasn’t my fault.

Clint sighed. This fight between him and Nat was getting out of control. And it was over something so small. He wanted to help them make up, which surprisingly Maria wanted to do as well. So they split up to each offender to try and convince them to apologize. He didn’t know how it was going with the ladies but for him, it was going awful. Tony had already thrown a wrench at him when he had first asked and now he was just being mean. “Come on Tony. It’s not that big of a deal,”

“I don’t see how this is any of you business in the first place,” Tony cursed when the coffee missed his cup and spilled over the counter because he was too busy paying attention to the archer. 

“I’m just concerned for both of you. You two don’t normally fight,” Clint hopped off the counter to help clean up the mess. 

“Like you would know what we are normally like,” His words were mumbled though they seemed to have lost the anger. 

Clint smirked. “I am a spy. I know a lot of things. Plus, you two aren’t exactly subtle about your relationship. In fact, you two seem to enjoy flaunting it around the tower.”

“That’s all me. She is kind of indifferent to it all,” Tony chuckled a little. “Though if it is in public, she hates it. The last time that I kissed her in public, she pinched me in a very sensitive spot.”

Clint winced in sympathy knowing full well how painful Natasha’s revenge can be. He was glad that Tony was no longer angry with him. Maybe this whole thing could work out. he was hoping that Maria was having luck with Natasha. 

“So..”

“Okay, okay. I’ll go apologize even though it wasn’t my fault,” Tony tossed Clint the towel he was using to clean up. “I don’t even like mint chocolate chip ice cream so why she’s blaming me for eating it is beyond my understanding,”

Clint stared after Tony in confusion. They spent the last few days fighting over ice cream? Really? Clint chuckled which turned into full blown laughter. He couldn’t wait to see what they would fight over next. Dirty socks?


	82. Tony X Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt "I request a science boyfriends. Post hulk-out cuddling."

Tony had no idea what it was like for Bruce during and after a Hulk out which is why he liked being there for him afterwards. Bruce is always there for him when he needs support so it’s only fair. Also, he didn’t want Bruce to suffer through the after affects alone. He wanted Bruce to know that he was there for him whenever he need him. 

So when he Hulks out during a battle and doesn’t stumble back in until a few hours later, Tony is waiting for him. He leads Bruce to a shower, waiting outside with fresh clothes and some food. He doesn’t speak, giving Bruce the silence that he needs until he is ready to talk.

He usually doesn’t speak until the next day but that doesn’t mean that Tony can’t comfort him. After he finishes eating, Tony pulls him into his room and into the bed. He knows that Bruce needs sleep after a Hulk out and the only way he would be able to sleep is if Tony held him. Tony found that he rather like cuddling with Bruce which was strange because he usually wasn’t one to cuddle with anyone. But Bruce wasn’t just anyone. He was the one person who understands who Tony is and what he is working to do. 

Tony had tried to tell Bruce of his feelings for the scientist but he kept chickening out. It wasn’t until Bruce came to him, blushing and stuttering about how he felt about Tony. He couldn’t help but sweep Bruce up into his arms and hold him tight. Since then, they have been almost inseparable.

He didn’t know how the post hulk out cuddling had started but it had become a constant part of their life now. Tony liked that he could help Bruce through stuff like this.

“And I like having you here with me,” Bruce mumbled into his chest. Tony looked down at Bruce, realizing that he had been speaking out loud. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you,” Tony started to rub gentle circles into Bruce’s back. 

“It’s fine. I wasn’t really sleeping. I was listening to you heart. It makes me feel better,”

“Oh,” Tony had no idea what to say to that. Bruce always says stuff like this when he gets tired. Bruce get embarrassed about it when he wakes up but Tony finds it quite adorable.

“’m not adorable,” Bruce mumbled. Tony laughed at his tired mumbling. He knew that Bruce would be incredibly embarrassed in the morning. He would just have to make sure that Bruce would not forget about it in the morning for Tony loved the way he blushed when he got flustered. He knew that Bruce would get him back for this but at the moment he didn’t care. He was going to enjoy this moment while it lasted.


	83. Tasha Stark X Maria Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt "I didn't know who Natasha Stark was so I checked it out and she turns out to be female Tony Stark. Cutest thing ever. I ship her with mcu Maria Hill. Two badass blue-eyed brunettes (Tony has blue eyes in the comics I think). Could you write something about Maria and Tasha please thank you?"

Tasha hissed as the stinging pain ran through her hand. She looked up to glare at Maria who did nothing but raise an eyebrow at her. Tasha knew that this was her fault but the other woman could be a bit more gentle. She wanted to tell her that but she knew that Maria would not care. She would not care too much when she now knew that her life wasn’t in any danger.

When the explosion happened in her lab, she didn’t know that Maria had been right outside. It wasn’t even that big of an explosion so she wasn’t hurt that bad. And yet Maria acted like she was dying, bursting into the room with her gun drawn searching around for the threat. Tasha just told her it was fine, nothing to worry about. Maria calmed down until she saw the state of her hands.. They had been cut up in the explosion but they were minor cuts. 

Maria took it upon herself to play doctor and she wasn’t exactly gentle about it. She kept muttering about foolish engineers and how she had no concern for her life. 

“Come on Maria. It was just an accident. They happen all the time in a lab,” Tasha whined in pain when Maria wiped the cuts with disinfectant. She would have been fine with plain old band aids. 

“Yes, I know. But those accidents are usually not lethal like they are in your lab. You need to be more careful before…” Maria looked upset briefly before she went back to her calm state. “before you get hurt worse then a few cuts.”

Tasha realized why Maria was so angry. She was scared that Tasha might die the next time she is not careful enough. Tasha suddenly felt bad for not being more careful and worrying her. She reach out with her hand to brush it against Maria’s cheek.

“I’m sorry I worried you,” 

Maria sighed and leaned into her touch. “I know. I know that you are good at what you do but I can’t help but worry about you. You seem to have that effect on me.”

“I guess I will have to be more careful,” Tasha promised and she meant it. She hated making to woman worry because then she couldn’t focus on her own job. And not being focused is very dangerous for a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Even more dangerous then her experiments. 

“Thank you Tasha. I’m sorry for being so pushy -”

“You’re not pushy. You’re just worried about me. Which I think is sweet,” Tasha grinned when Maria’s cheeks flushed. It was hard to get her to react like this so it was a treat to see her like this.

“Right..well Thank you. I think?” Tasha laughed at her slightly confused face and she could help but pull her close to hug her. 

“You’re welcome. Now, shall we go do something safer?”

Maria laughed. “Sure. Let’s go,”


	84. Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There seem to be some thieves in the tower.

Tony stared down at the box in his hands with despair. He was sure that he had ordered extra’s so that this very thing didn’t happen. He didn’t get any this time, nor last time. He was beginning to think that everyone was doing this on purpose.

“Shall I order some more, sir?” Jarvis spoke up and Tony was sure that he sounded amused. It wouldn’t surprise him if he was.

Tony sighed. “Yeah but ship them to my labs and don’t let anyone take any. If they want some, they will have to buy their own,”

“Of course sir,”

Tony threw the box onto the counter with a huff. Every single time this happens. And he doesn’t even buy them for the team, he buys them for himself. He thought he would have learned his lesson by now and hid them somewhere nobody could find them. Though in a place that houses two spy’s, it was impossible to hide anything. He doubts that his labs were even safe since he was pretty sure that Clint kept sneaking in to steal all of his coffee. Normally he wouldn’t care but recently he had gotten a very special blend from Rome which was pretty expensive and hard to get.

“Something wrong, Man of Iron?”

Tony jumped slightly at the voice and turned to look at Thor. How could someone so big make no noise when them moved? Tony breathed out a huff in irritation.

“Yeah, there is definitely something wrong. Someone keeps eating my donuts and leaving me none,” Tony knew this was a ridiculous thing to get so bothered by but it had been a long day and he had wanted to come upstairs and enjoy some only to find that there was none left.

“I see. I am sure that I saw the Captain and his friend eating them in some kind of eating contest. I believe they were trying to test how much they could eat without becoming ill,” Thor looked strangely cheerful about that and Tony realized that Thor loved any kind of competition.

Still, Steve and Bucky were competing to see how much they could eat? They both packed away food like they were serving an army but to use his donuts for this, it was unacceptable.

“Can you not get more?” Thor asked and Tony realized that he had spoken out loud.

“I can but that’s not the point big guy.” Tony laughed bitterly. “I specifically asked them not to all of them and they did. It’s like they don’t even care about the fact that I had wanted some, or maybe that the other may have wanted them.”

“Hmm. Maybe they had just forgotten you request,”

“I doubt it. They always find ways to ‘tease’ me. They seem to think that it’s funny,”

“Why not use their own methods against them?” Thor asked, tilting his head slightly to the side like a confused puppy.

“What do you mean?” Tony was slightly confused but he was beginning to see what he meant. “You mean, prank them as they do to me?”

Thor grinned at Tony which made him slightly wary. “Yes. I know the perfect way to do so,”

“How do you know how to prank someone?” This question was the main one on his mind at the moment, not how they were going to get the super soldiers back for eating his donuts.

“I did grow up with Loki,” Thor shrugged as if it was no big deal. “Loki was always pulling pranks on others and on me so I pranked him back. I was pretty good at it if I do say so myself,”

Tony blinked, then started laughing. He could not imagine Thor as a child pranking the prankster. He just didn’t seem the type but now that Thor had told him this, Tony could not help but picture what kind of pranks that he did pull. What he wouldn’t pay to see even one prank against Loki. It was good to know that Loki didn’t have all the fun.

Thor chuckled along with him. He seemed to be getting more comfortable with the team then when they had first met. Tony was glad for this because he had found out that Thor was actually a pretty funny guy. Which is why he couldn’t wait to hear his plan for the two donut thieves.

“What did you have in mind?”


	85. Tony X Nat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt "Ironwidow for your next drabble pretty please?"

Tony hated being thought of incapable of doing something. It was one of the main reasons why he pushed himself so much to do better. His father was the one to beat it into him that he didn’t serve to be a Stark unless he was the very best. So he push himself to his very limits to become the very best. Even though he knew that he wasn’t perfect, he still tried to act like he was. Some, like Steve and Fury, blamed it on his ego. Thinking that he acted like the best because his ego made him, they could not be farther from the truth. But he allowed them to think that. It was better than them knowing the truth.

Though it was a lot harder to hide it from the spy. Whenever he did something that would contradict his ‘self obsessed attitude’, she would stare at him as if trying to understand him. He would put on his typical playboy face and pretend that it never happened. He knew that she would not forget it so easily so he tried to act like the Tony Stark everyone knew whenever she was around.

After a few weeks, Tony believed that he had managed to fool her, or at least that she had forgotten. Until he walked into his room one evening to find her sitting on his bed.

“It’s not uncommon for a woman to be in my bed but it is strange that she gets there before I do,” Tony joked to keep from showing his wariness. 

“I’m not here for your pleasure,” Her gaze reminded him of a predator which meant that he had become her prey. Or will become her prey if he allowed this to go any further.

“Oh? The selfish kind huh? I had not imagined you would be like that.” Tony shrugged and moved over to the bathroom so he could change and wash up a bit. “Sorry, I don’t let those kind of women in my bed,”

“Standards. Wow, I didn’t know you had them,” Natasha’s voice filtered into the bathroom, tinged with amusement. 

Tony couldn’t help but laugh. He would admit that he usually didn’t have very many standards regarding women, or men when he was in the mood, but he also knew that Nat was not here for that. He entered his room again and this time, Nat was stretched out on the bed. He knew that it would be impossible to get rid of her know. “My standards may be low but I still have them. What about you? What makes you say no to a guy?”

“One who is not true to himself. One who hides who he is from his friends, and doesn’t trust them enough,” The way Nat looked at him told Tony that she didn’t buy any of his acts. It wasn’t so bad that she knew, that was not the part that bothered him because he knew she would never tell anyone, but the fact that she is here questioning him about it.

“Nat..” 

“No Tony. Be quiet and listen.” She stopped to make sure that he would be silent. He rolled his eyes but still gave her a nod. He would listen to what she had to say but that didn’t mean he was going to take her advice he knew she wanted to give. “Every single member of this team is scarred in one way or another. You don’t need to pretend to be someone you are not,”

“Oh, like you do?” Tony snapped. He really didn’t need to be told this by someone like her, someone who has more personalities than pairs of shoes.

Natasha sighed and stood up from the bed. Tony believed that she would leave, hoped for it but instead she came over to where he was standing. She stared at him for a few seconds before moving closer so that she could pull him into her arms. 

“You don’t need to hide. Nobody will think less of you,” Tony sniffed and he realized that he had started crying. For most of his life, he had been taught that showing any kind of weakness was a show on his personality. He was taught that because he was a Stark, that he could not be the person who needed others to help them. So to have someone see who he really was, and to accept it, was not what he had expected. 

His hands trembled as he moved to hold her back. He should have known that she would understand but he was hesitant to let anyone know. Maybe, after a while he would be able to trust in her enough to tell her about himself, his true self.


	86. Tony X Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt "I would like to request a Science Boyfriends drabble."

“No,”

“Come on Brucie. It’s not that bad. People do this for fun,” Tony tried to plead with Bruce but it seemed like he had already made up his mind. Tony tried not to pout but he had planned this whole day out perfectly. After all, this was the first sixth month anniversary that he has had. Mainly because most of his relationships only lasted the night. Though this time was different because it was Bruce. The one person who knew and loved who he really was. 

“This is probably your worst idea ever,” Bruce was frowning at him but Tony could see the beginning of a smile twitching at his lips. 

“That’s not true. I would have to say my worst idea was probably Trudy McGree. Man that woman really brought creepy into the bed like you wouldn’t imagine,” Tony grinned at Bruce and he was delighted when he finally got a laugh.

“I’m pretty sure you are not supposed to mention ex’s on your anniversary,” Bruce sighed and turned back to massive machine that Tony was trying to convince him to go on. He was both scared and little excited. He had never been on one of them before so he was curious. But there was a chance that his heart rate would sky rocket and he might lose control. “I do appreciate the thought, but I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to go. You go on without me,”

Tony pouted in the way he knew Bruce couldn’t resist. He had more faith in the other man then Bruce had in himself. He didn’t think he would lose control, but he was prepared for it. “I have Jarvis on standby with the Mark 41 in case you do feel yourself slipping. I’ll fly you away from here if you need me too. So pretty please Bruce? I want you to enjoy living,”

Bruce knew that Tony was right like he usually was. He needed to stop living in fear of who he was. Tony had once told him that the Hulk had saved his life when he was doused with all of the gamma radiation. Maybe it was true. Maybe it wasn’t. He still needed to be careful. “Fine. But you owe me big time.”

The grin that Tony suddenly got was what made Bruce relax some more. Making Tony happy, truly happy, was difficult so if he could make him happy by doing this, then he would go through with it. 

Tony grabbed his hand and led him towards the death trap that people called Top Thrill Dragster. One of the largest roller coasters in the world. If he wasn’t the Hulk and didn’t know Tony, he probably would not have gone on it by himself. But now…now he was excited. He was actually excited to do something this dangerous. He guessed that he should thank Tony for that. He has made him much more open. He would save the thanking for later, where they would be alone. He would make sure Tony knew exactly how grateful he was.


	87. Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team does some dancing.

Despite what many people thought, Tony knew nothing about dancing. Sure, he could waltz a little, but always ended up stepping on toes or going in the wrong direction. So most of the time in places where dancing is happening, Tony tended to stay away even when he was asked by many women to dance. He always came up with an excuse to get out of dancing. It wouldn’t have been so bad if Tony didn’t like dancing in the first place. But he loved dancing or even just watching people dance was amazing to him. Of course, no one knew of this secret and he preferred to keep it that way.

Though with two spies and some very observant team members, the secret got out some how. They didn’t come to him and tell him that they knew. Oh no. They went behind his back and did something completely unexpected.

They tried to teach him how to dance.

It was Steve who came to him first. He was at one of the Avengers gala’s and was lounging around watching the dancing people with slight envy. Steve approached him and asked him to dance. Of course Tony couldn’t believe he had done that and went to deny the request. Though it seemed like Steve was not taking no for an answer. He pulled Tony onto the dance floor and into his arms. He helped Tony place his hands in the right position, giving him helpful hints and advice on how to move his feet and the rest of his body. Tony was feeling slightly like a child in his first dance class, clumsy and foolish. But he also felt happy, so excited to learn what he already should know. He actually enjoyed himself enough that he didn’t realize that the party had ended and it was just the two of them dancing in the middle of the room.

The next person to show up was Clint surprisingly. Tony was down in his labs, music blaring dancing away to the pounding beat. His moves were uncoordinated and sloppy but he didn’t care. He just loved moving along with the music. Which was why he didn’t realize that someone had come into hi lab. He jumped when he felt hands on his hips and a breath in his ear. 

“You’re moving too quickly to be able to feel the music. You have to focus on the rhythm then the beat. Like this,” The hand guided him in smooth movements and Tony realized he was right. He had been moving to the faster beat of the music which had made his movements awkward. He wanted to question Clint motives but he had to admit, his advice was helping. His movements were smoother and he could tell that he was getting better at controlling his hips. Once Tony was beginning to get the hang of it, the hands on his hips disappeared. Tony turned to see where Clint had gone but he was once again alone in his lab. 

Things got even stranger than that. One by one, his team came by and taught him one dance after another. Natasha taught him how to tango, Thor taught him an old Asgardian dance of the warriors, and Bruce, geez that was the biggest surprise. He taught Tony the slower art of Capoeira, a mixture of dancing and fighting. It was both complicated and relaxing at the same time. He had no idea what was going on, but he had to admit that he liked it. To be able to dance when and what he wanted. He wanted to thank his team but didn’t know how to do so. 

It seemed like Pepper was way ahead of him. She had planned a party for just the team. It was the chance where Tony could actually show off every dance that he had learned in the past few weeks. He even danced with the team members, who seemed to enjoy this part of him. 

The night went on and Tony realized that he was having more fun than he had in a long time with his team. Maybe he should teach them something in return. Like engineering or how to shoot lasers. Yes, he would do that. He knew he would be an awesome teacher.


	88. Tony X Stephanie Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt "could you write something with Tony/rule63!Steve (Stephanie)? I like Tony/Steph even if they're less popular than SteveTasha Stark."

When Tony was told that he would be in charge of getting the Avengers settled, he protested. Mainly because he didn’t know any of these people. He has never met any of them and Fury wanted him to allow them to stay in his tower. Why was he always the one that has to give up stuff for this superhero team? Because he was the richest? The smartest?

Either way, he didn’t really have any other choice in this matter. They were coming here soon and he had done nothing other then assign them rooms.

Though it couldn’t be said that he didn’t know anything about them. He was given their files so he wasn’t completely clueless. But knowing their file was a lot different than actually knowing them. Files can lie and mislead you while seeing someone’s reactions and emotions in person. For all he knew, they could be raging psychopaths. Fury would owe him big time for this.

There was one person he was interested in meeting was Stephanie Rogers, the all too famous Captain America. They had found her encased in ice in the Arctic. Surprisingly, she was still alive and they had been able to wake her. To Tony, someone who could survive in the ice for nearly fifty years was someone that he really wanted to talk to.

It also didn’t hurt that she was incredibly beautiful. 

Even though he spent the last few days figuring out how he was going to get Stephanie to go out with him, it didn’t quite go as he planned. For one, she didn’t seem to even like him. Though that just made him more intent to make her like him. Though she seemed oblivious to his affections.

Everyone else was not.

“Why don’t you just, I don’t know, ask her out?” Clint asked as he lounged across the couch, his head in Bruce’s lap. Most of the team were splayed out around the room as some action movie played in the background. 

“It’s not that simple. She won’t say yes if she doesn’t like me,” Tony settled into the chair, wishing once again that he had made a better first impression. Maybe then, he would already be with her. 

Clint laughed and Tony glared at him. He didn’t see what was so funny. “Sorry, I just…Oh man, you have no idea do you?”

“What are you talking about?”

“She already likes you. A lot. I mean, she doesn’t stop talking about you. About how handsome you are, how smart you are. On and on she goes but she doesn’t seem to have the courage to do anything about it. Both of you seem to have that in common.”

Tony’s eyes narrowed at the archer. “You better not be lying to me dude or I’ll kill you,”

“He’s not lying. She really does like you,” Bruce spoke up. He was running his fingers through Clint’s hair and Tony was aware how domestic it seemed. “I believe she’s in the gym if you want to speak to her.”

Tony debated for only a few seconds before he was on his feet and moving towards the gym. He heard one of the guys shout ‘good luck’ after him and he had a feeling he was going to need it. His heart was pounding, and he was pretty sure he was sweating. He almost didn’t go down to see her. He would have been surprised that he was actually scared to do this if this wasn’t the one person he wanted in his life for as long as he lived. 

He paused at the door and took the time to calm himself down before he entered the room. He gaped at what he saw inside.

Steph was practicing her flips and turns with Nat, her workout clothes clinging to her body. He felt hi body reacting to it and wanted to just turn and flee but Steph had already noticed him. She waved him over and he stumbled over in a daze.

“Hey Tony. What’s up?”

“I uh…wanted to ask you something,” He managed to get out.

“Sure. What do you need?” Steph gave him a smile and he temporarily lost his thoughts. 

Tony cleared his throat nervously. “Would you…would you like to go out with me? I mean, on a date? If you want to that is. You don’t have to. I’m sure you have better things to do. And I’m rambling. Please stop me,”

Steph laughed and Tony was sure he was going to be let down. What he didn’t expect was for Steph to place fingers under his chin and lifted his head o that he was looking at her.

“I would love to go out with you.”

“Oh. Okay,” was all that he could say. He couldn’t believe this was real, and was going to take advantage of it. He would not let this chance pass. He was going to make sure that she was happy with him. Nothing would stop him from that. He would not let her be alone ever again.


	89. Tony X Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt "Can I request a science boyfriends high school AU? Tony Stark the most popular kid in school wants to ask shy nerd Bruce Banner to the prom."

“Stop pining over him and just go ask,” Clint groaned at his friend. 

“Hmm? What?” Tony blinked and turned his gaze away from the shy nerd who had caught his interest lately. “I don’t know what you are talking about,”

“Tony please. You don’t think that we haven’t noticed the way you look at him.” Nat sighed, though a small smile danced on her lips. She thought it was adorable how Tony, the ever popular rich kid, was pining over Bruce Banner, the shy science nerd. She also saw how Bruce looked at Tony and knew that Bruce felt the same way about Tony. She knew that they would be good together so she was hoping that Tony would get up the courage to ask him out. “Plus, you have been whining about not having a date to the prom. Ask him to go with you. I’m sure he will say yes,”

“You don’t know that,” Tony whined, his bottom lip sticking out in a pout. Even though Tony was smart, rich and popular, he had some difficulty actually talking to people he liked. If it were just everyday people, he has no problem with it. He had been taught to deal with people by his father so he didn’t understand why he could not talk to Bruce without stuttering his words. “He could laugh at me and say no, which is worse then laughing at me,”

“Oh, stop being such a baby.” Pepper grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. “If you don’t go ask him, I will. After all, he is pretty cute. He would make a nice date for me,”

“I’m going, I’m going. Geez,” He brushed his hands over his clothes, straightening them and running his hands through his hair to make sure he was presentable. He began walking over to where Bruce was sitting, his heart beating faster and faster as he got closer. He stopped at the table, unsure of how to proceed.

Bruce noticed his presence and looked up. Realizing who it was, his face flushed a bit. “Y-yes?”

“I uh…I wanted to ask you something,” Tony stumbled on his words slightly and he hoped that Bruce did not notice.

“Okay?”

“There’s a…a dance coming up, you know the prom, and I was just wondering if maybe you would like to go. To the dance. With me,” Tony winced at his words and he wished he could take it all back and start over. He really hoped that Bruce wouldn’t run now that he knew that Tony was not the super confident person like he seemed. 

“Me? Go with you?” His words came out as a squeek and Tony winced again. Of course he wouldn’t want to go with him. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sure you are already going with someone else. Someone like you probably has lots of people asking you. I’ll leave,” Tony turned to leave but he felt a hand grab his arm. 

“Wait. You..really want to go with me?”

Tony nodded slowly. “Yeah. I mean, I might be a little bit interested in you,” Tony paused then gave a small sheepish smile. “Okay, I am really interested in you and would really love it if you said yes, not only to the dance but to a date as well,”

Bruce finally smiled and Tony was sure he fell deeper in love with him. “Then I would love to go with you to the prom,”

Tony felt all of the tension leaking out and he grinned. “Thank you. I promise I will do my best to make it the best night that you can imagine,”

“I’m sure you will.” Bruce waved to a seat. “Would you like to sit?”

Tony sat down next to Bruce, and he was sure he heard his friends cheer. He would have to thank them later for forcing him over here. After all, he now had a boyfriend and a date to the prom.


	90. Tony X Nat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt "maybe you could write some TonyNat with "They're coming for you" and "I'm not the one who needs to watch their back" lines in cw trailer?"

Tony barely looked up from where he was tweaking an element in his suit when Natasha came in. He had been expecting her to corner him every since this whole thing had started. He was actually surprised that it took this long.

“They’re coming for you,” 

Tony shrugged. He wasn’t scared, nor was he worried. “I know but there isn’t much we can do about it except fight back.”

“Tony. You need to be careful. Both of them are super soldiers and -”

“So what?” Tony turned to the assassin and glared at her. The one thing that he had not expected her to say. “You think that I should just give up because they’re super soldiers? To just roll over and let them do whatever they want?”

“That was not what I meant Tony.” She sighed. This ‘war’ that was going on between them was going to end up destroying both sides. She wished that they didn’t have to do this because Steve and Sam were her friends too. But she was with Tony, not only in his views of how superheros should be treated. She knew just how dangerous they could be. “Just…watch your back okay? Please?”

“I’m not the one who needs to watch their back,” Tony turned back to his suit. He felt her move up behind him but he paid her no mind. He knew that he was being a bit cruel, though he blamed it on the upcoming fight. He didn’t want to fight Steve. He was his friend but he couldn’t just allow people like Barnes to just walk around without any kind of consequences. He had learned the hard way that even heroes could hurt people. 

Nat wrapped her arms around Tony and held him close. She could always read him and she could tell what he was thinking now. She wished that she could help in some way other than just standing by his side.

“Just being by my side is good enough for me,”

Nat blinked when she realized that she had voiced her thoughts. She didn’t realized that she had spoken out loud, mostly because saying what you think without realizing it, is more of Tony’s habits. She laughed softly, tucking her nose into Tony’s neck. “I just hope it will be enough,”

“It will be. I promise,” Tony turned to pull her into a proper hug. “And even if it isn’t, I’ll be happy with just you being by my side.”

This war had just begun, but Tony felt safe within Nat’s arms. It was as if his problems just faded away when he was with her. He was glad to have her by his side and was not going to let anyone hurt her. Not if he can help it.


	91. Tony X Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt "Could you write something where Tony generally was not interest in Steve that way? Like yes Steve is hot but that doesn't mean I wanna date him and it takes months of Steve courting (begging) before he convinces Tony to go out with him"

Many people believed that Tony didn’t have any standards when it came to bed partners, but that was wrong. The papers were wrong when they proclaimed Tony a playboy. He had only actually slept with a few of the woman while most of them had just lied, saying they slept with him to get a reputation. He didn’t confirm nor deny any claims to keep things simple.

The truth was, he was waiting for someone special, someone who would love him for who he was as a person not for his looks, or his money or his reputation. Though now, at the age of thirty eight, he was starting to think that maybe he really did have such a bad personality that no one wanted to be with him.

Except for Steve. 

Now Steve is a very interesting case. For the past few months Steve had been trying to get Tony to go out with him. Sure, Steve is hot and all but he barely knew the guy. They may be on the same team and have access to each others files but that didn’t mean that they actually knew each other. He wasn’t just going to jump into a relationship with someone like that. He wasn’t going to go out with someone who would leave the moment Tony became too much for them to handle which usually happened after a few weeks. He told Steve no, that he wasn’t interested. Steve didn’t listen. 

The next few months were nothing but Steve trying to woo him. Giving him flowers, small little gifts and handwritten love notes. It wasn’t like he didn’t appreciate the effort since no one has ever gone to these kinds of lengths just to go out with him, it’s just that he knew he would mess it up somehow. Tony kept trying to convince the soldier that it wasn’t going to work between them but he didn’t seem to take the hint. “You don’t know until you try,” is what he was told again and again. 

After about six months of the constant ‘courting’ from Steve, Tony finally gave in and agreed to go out with him if only to prove his theory that they would not work. The smile that he got in return almost convinced him that maybe, just maybe, this might actually work. 

So here he was pacing back and forth in front of the door, nervous for the first time in a while, trying to calm himself down so that he didn’t end up backing out. After all, he did agree to go out with the man and he always kept his word. When the knock finally came, he had calmed down and was ready to do whatever Steve had planned for the night. Steve had told him that he already had the entire night planned out. He would not tell Tony any of it, no matter how much he asked.

Steve drove them out of the city to a small picnic area where he set up a small place for them. Apparently, he made all of the food too (with help from Sam). They sat and ate, talking about themselves, though it was mostly just Steve talking about himself. What he liked, what he didn’t like, what he wanted to be when he was a child(surprisingly, it wasn’t a soldier, it was an artist). Tony found that he was having fun. He was learning a lot about Steve, some bits that the others didn’t know. Tony was glad that Steve didn’t make any ‘moves’ on him, keeping it civil though still intimate. 

It was getting dark when Steve moved so that he was lying down on the blanket. Tony eyed him warily.

“I want to show you something. Come on,” Steve pat the spot next to him.

Tony watched him for a few seconds more before lying down beside him. He gave Steve and expectant look. “Well?”

“Look,” Steve pointed upwards and Tony turned his head to look. Only then did he notice how many stars there were. He was in awe of how beautiful they were. In the city, they never shined this brightly. 

“Wow,” He breathed out. His eyes trailed over the stars, mapping out the different paths.

“I like coming out here. You can see many of the constellations that you wouldn’t be able to see in the city. Like that one,” Steve pointed to the left. Tony followed his gaze to a bright star. “If you connect that star with those ones, you have the Canis Major, the dog constellation,”

“Huh. I would not have noticed that,” 

Steve went on to show Tony many different constellations and the meaning behind them. Tony would not have guessed that Steve liked Astronomy. He really didn’t know anything about Steve until now. He was glad that he got the chance to do this, so he said yes before Steve even got the words out to ask him out again.


	92. Tony X Bruce X Rhodey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt "Could you write about Rhodey and Bruce fighting over Tony and they ask Tony to choose one of them and he chooses both?"

Tony looked back and forth between both men with a mixture of amusement and confusion. He had his arms crossed over his chest and he was trying to look intimidating though he could tell it wasn’t really working. So he abandoned that approach. “What’s going on?”

Rhodey turned to glare at the shorter scientist who was glaring back. “Nothing’s going on Tony. Just a misunderstanding. That’s all.”

“Oh really?” Tony raised an eyebrow. He had walked in on Rhodey and Bruce fighting, not quite violent but Tony could tell it was getting close. He needed to intervene before things got out of hand. “Why don’t I believe that?”

“Tony,” Bruce sighed, though it came out as a slight whine. “We were just discussing -”

“We were talking about you,” Rhodey but in which caused Bruce’s glare to deepen. 

Tony frowned at that. They were talking, or rather fighting, about him? Had he done something wrong that had made them angry at him? He couldn’t recall doing something like that. “I’m sorry?”

Rhodey rolled his eyes, a small smile dancing on his lips. “We aren’t mad at you, Tony. We just couldn’t agree on the fact that you like me more then him. After all, I am your best friend.”

“Oh don’t even play that card. I’m his friend too.” Bruce snapped and Tony was surprised at the amount of hostility that he heard. He opened his mouth to question them again but he didn’t get the chance.

“I’ve known him since we were in college which is a lot longer than you’ve known him. I know him better than you ever could,”

“Just because you have known him longer and know more about him, doesn’t mean that he likes you more. It’s more about the connection, which I am sure that I have more of then you do.” Bruce retorted.

“Like hell you do,” Rhodey took a step towards the scientist and Tony decided that it was time to step in once again. 

“Enough! Both of you,” Tony placed himself between the men so that neither of them could get close to the other. Tony didn’t want to find out what would happen if he didn’t jump in. “Stop fighting with each other and tell me what the hell is going on? And why all of that stuff matters?”

Rhodey huffed in irritation. “We both like you,”

Tony waited for him to go on but he didn’t. He turned to Bruce for an explanation but he didn’t get anything from either. “Okay?”

“What he means is that both of us are madly in love with you but neither of us is willing to back down,” Bruce said in a rush. Tony was sure that he heard him wrong and stood staring at him for a moment.

“You two..”

“Are in love with you, yes,”

This…was not what he had been expecting when he had stopped them fighting. He honestly did not think that either of them like him this much, to fight another team member to decide who got Tony. He felt oddly flattered about this. He didn’t think that both of his crushes actually felt the way he did. He loved both men, but he had figured a long while ago that they would not love him in the same way so he gave up on them. And here they are now, standing in front of him and confessing their love. 

“I feel the same way about you,” Tony saw Rhodey’s face fall when he said that and he turned to him. “And you as well. I love you both too much to chose between you two. Would you be willing to work something else so that I don’t have to chose?”

“I don’t know Tony,” Rhodey sounded unsure but Tony could tell that Bruce was thinking about it.

“I just don’t think that I could be with just one of you even though I am also in love with the other. I would rather not be with either then just be with one.” Tony’s voice had dropped in slight sadness but he pushed it away. 

“Tony,” Tony felt himself being pulled into strong arms and he relaxed into the hug. Rhodey laughed softly. “You’re unbelievable, you know that right?” He laughed again before he stepped back. “I’m sure me and Brucie here can make it work, right Brucie Bear?”

Tony laughed at the blush that flooded Bruce’s cheeks at the nickname. Tony could see the spark of happiness in his eyes though and it made him feel even better. 

“I think that we can, Sweet cheeks,”

“I don’t know why we didn’t think of this earlier, pumpkin,”

“Me neither. I’m glad that Tony was here to sort it all out, right honey bun?”

“For sure. I think we should thank him properly, don’t you cupcake?”

“Oh, what a great idea, sugar plum,”

“Okay stop!” Tony raised his hands in protest, trying to process what the hell just happened. “No more nicknames,”

“Why not, Angel Face?” Bruce had a giant grin on his face which was reflected on Rhodey’s. “I thought that you would have liked them.”

“That’s too bad because we are still going to use them, so suck it up Baby Doll,” Rhodey shared a grin and Tony was starting to feel like they would be a much bigger handful than he had imagined. Either way, he loved them both and would make sure that they always knew that.


	93. Tony X Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt "Can you pls write about Steve being protective of Tony's arc reactor?? Like some people stare too long and Steve's glare makes people cry and Tony is oblivious to why Steve is standing so near him? But Tony likes being buried into Steve's side so it's fine"

The first time the Steve saw his Arc Reactor, really saw it, was completely by accident. Tony had to do some tune ups to the outside of the reactor for it was catching too much on the suit when he was getting out of it, when Steve came down to the lab unannounced. Usually he didn’t do this because he knew that Tony does some pretty dangerous experiments. So he asks before he comes in.

Not today though for some strange reason. He imagined it to be either an emergency or he just forgot about asking. Either way, they ended up with Tony standing shirtless in the middle of his lab with Steve staring at him in awe. He had always been self-conscious about the reactor because of the mess around it. The scars and the deep gouges around the reactor made it seem like roadkill. Not to mention, the aches and pains made it feel like he was drowning, always having a hard time breathing without any kind of pain. He couldn’t even lie on his stomach without feeling like he was dying. So he kept it secret, buried under fake bravado that everyone saw.

But here he was, his scars and his pain on display for the one person who he didn’t want to see. He stood in uncertainty for only a few moments before he moved quickly to cover up with a shirt.

“What do you want?” He snapped, his words cold and harsh. He saw Steve flinch from out of the corner of his eyes and he immediately felt guilty. He sighed. “Is there something I can help you with Steve?”

“I…I was just wondering if you wanted to join me, Clint and Thor for a James Bond movie marathon,” Steve’s eyes flinted over Tony in what looked like pity which caused Tony’s anger to come back. Even if it was slightly calmer then before.

“Sorry Cap. Got lots to do, you know with running a company,” Tony expected Steve to insist, or even to ask about it but he didn’t. He just nodded, turned and left. Tony stared after him in confusion but let it go. It would not have been the strangest thing he has seen the Captain do. He just assumed that he either didn’t care about it or he didn’t see enough to be bothered by it. He let it go, assuming it’s the last that he will be hear of it.

Until about a week later during an interview with the papers that he noticed something off about Steve. He was standing really close to him, and was glaring at anyone who got to close. Or rather, glaring at anyone who was staring at him for too long. Tony was suspicious as to his motivations but couldn’t really question him when there was a camera in his face. So he put his questions away for later.

He found it slightly hard to focus on the questions though when Steve was pressed against him. The hard body kept shifting against him which caused him to lose his focus. He ignored it the best he could until he realized that he didn’t actually mind having Steve this close. It was probably comforting him more than annoying him. Which was something he needed now because the questions that were being asked were bordering on the side of extremely personal. He tried to answer the questions the best he could without snapping at the reporter. The reporter was digging into his time in Afghanistan and his reactor, both subjects he hated talking about. He was starting to wish that this interview would end.

Steve must have noticed because he put his arm around Tony, declaring the interview over and pulled Tony away from the crowd. He didn’t say anything until they were safely in the car. 

“Are you okay?” Tony was surprised at how concerned he sounded. 

“Yeah, I’m okay. It’s not the first time that they have asked questions like that and it is most definitely not the last time,” Tony didn’t really see why Steve was so concerned with this. Yes, he was uncomfortable with the questions but he knew how to handle people like that. 

“It’s none of their business. They don’t need to know.” Steve glared out the window as they sped through the streets. Tony was surprised that he wasn’t commenting on Tony’s driving style. 

“Well it shouldn’t but it is just how it is.” Tony shrugged hoping that Steve would just drop it. 

Thankfully, he did drop it. Until they got home at least. The moment the door slid shut behind them, Steve grabbed him up in his arms and held him tight. 

“Steve, what the hell are you doing?” Tony struggled a bit until he realized that Steve was not going to let him go. He sighed, relaxing into the grip. 

“They don’t know what you’ve been through,” Steve murmured into his hair. Tony didn’t think that he was expecting a response so he just buried his face into his chest. It felt strangely comforting to be in his arms. Not that he would ever admit it. “I’ve seen it though. I’ve seen the hell that you have been through and are still going through written on your skin. I wish…” Steve paused in his words as if he was struggling to form them. “I wish that I could have prevented it,”

Tony laughed softly, rubbing soothing circles into his back. “Then I wouldn’t be the person I am today. I would probably still be the egotistical bastard that I was before. I wouldn’t be the Iron Man and I would not have met you so no matter how much pain I have been through, it is worth it.”

Steve pulled back to gaze at him and Tony saw nothing but love in his eyes. “You constantly surprise me, Tony Stark,”

“In a good or bad way?”

“Definitely good,” Steve gave him a smile and pulled him back into his arms.


	94. Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt "May you write a short story about how every time Tony falls asleep he covers his Arc reactor with his hand and the team, especially Cap, starts questioning him :D"

Nat was the first one to notice his little habit. She didn’t say anything but Tony could tell that something had caught her attention. For every time he accidently fell asleep in the common room, he had awoken to her staring at him. She didn’t even looked ashamed, though she never does. He stared at her in question but all she did was raise an eyebrow, stand up and leave.

He didn’t think much of it until some of the others started doing the same thing. He didn’t get any answers as to why they were staring at him, and if he was honest, it was kind of creeping him out. 

So he went to the one person who would be honest with him. It was actually quite difficult to track him down but he eventually found him in a small diner around the corner from the tower. He was dining on a stack of pancakes covered in syrup. Tony sat down across from him and raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t you know that we have the stuff to make pancakes at the tower?”

Steve glanced up at him before stuffing more into his mouth. He chewed for a few seconds before shrugging. “I know but the people here make them the best. Have been making them the best since I was a kid,”

“Really? This old place was here way back then? Wow, no wonder you like it here,” Tony reached out to take a bite but the half hearted glare that Steve sent him was enough to discourage him. Instead he ordered his own chocolate milkshake. “Old fashioned seems to be what you always look for,”

“Because back then, people had manners, and taste in the simple things. Nowadays people don’t care much for each other, only their phones, these ‘pop stars’ and whatever this twitter is,” Steve paused in his words, an extreme look of confusion on his face. Tony had to laugh, it was just like Steve to not know anything. “Don’t laugh, it’s hard to understand everything.”

“Uh huh. Sure,”

“Speaking of understanding, I have a question but I don’t know how to ask,” For once, Steve actually looked a bit nervous. 

“Don’t dance around it then buddy,” Tony gave a small cheer when his milkshake appeared before him. He took a sip. “Come on, spit it out.”

“Why do you always sleep with you hands over your reactor?”

Tony blinked. Out of all the questions, that one was not what he was expecting. Was this why everyone was watching him when he slept? “I didn’t realize that I did that. I guess that it’s sort of…instinctual. Ever since Afghanistan and with Stane, I have been more careful about it.”

“Oh,” Steve seemed a little let down though Tony knew that it was because he felt bad about asking. 

“It’s fine that you asked, Steve really,” Tony reached out and pat Steve’s arm. “I guess that I’m not as affected by it as I used to be.”

“Oh,” Steve said again, but he sounded better. He even looked better, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. “That’s good to know,”

Tony took another sip of his milkshake, promising himself that he would have a chat with everyone else when they asked. The silence settled over them comfortably and Tony had to smile. At least now he knew why everyone was acting strange. He just hoped that it would be as easy to explain to them as it was to Steve.


	95. Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt "Omg !!! Can we get some of the other Avengers being protective of Tony and his arc reactor that was so cute !!!"

Tony glared at everyone in the room, hoping that they would suffer for what they have been doing. Not one of them looked guilty in the least and he just wanted to smack them all. They should not have been doing it in the first place. 

“Listen Tony, it’s not that big of a deal,”

Tony turned his glare on Steve. “Not a big deal? All of you have been treating me like I’m a child, like I can’t handle doing things myself,”

“We didn’t mean to make you feel that way Tony,”

Tony almost felt bad when Bruce spoke, the sadness seeping out of his voice. He knew that Bruce had good intentions towards him but the others he was unsure of. In fact, this entire situation was strange for him. 

It started a few weeks ago. He didn’t know what started it, but he did know who started it. After all, Steve would be the only one dumb enough to do this to him. He is also the only one that could convince everyone to actually do this.

Basically, they had been treating him like a child. Making him food, making sure he slept and showered. They did practically everything for him and he had gotten tired of it. He had cornered all of them and demanded them to tell him what the hell was going on.

“We are just trying to help you Tony,” Steve stepped forward. He looked sad but Tony wasn’t buying it.

“Why? You guys were never like this before so what changed?” Tony looked from one team member to the next, hoping one of them would speak up. The one who did, was not the person Tony had been expecting. 

“It was my idea,” Bucky looked a bit ashamed.

“And again, I ask why?”

Bucky shifted on his feet and scratched the back of his head. “I uh came into your lab on day and saw…you were doing maintenance on your reactor and I saw your chest…and the scars. I know what it is like to lose something like that and I just wanted to make things easier for you. It was them,” he waved at the others. “that chose to go to this kind of extreme,”

“Hey now, don’t go saying you had nothing to do with this,” Clint huffed from where he was perched in the corner. 

“I didn’t say that. All I meant was that you guys were the ones to push it to this,”

“Hold on,” Tony held up his hands to prevent a fight that he knew would break out if he didn’t. “You guys did all of this because you were afraid that I was what? Straining myself? Because you saw a few scars on me?”

“Tony…” Steve started but Tony cut him off. He could tell one of his speeches were coming.

“Look, I know you guys care a lot about each other, but unless you haven’t noticed, every single one of us has scars. Some may not be visible but they are still there. My scars may appear more severe than yours but they are not.” Tony pause to look at all of his team members. “We all have scars but we have all learned to live with them so I would appreciate if you guys would go back to the way it was before,”

Silence fell over the room. Everyone was staring at him in awe which he found slightly unsettling. 

“Of course we can do that.” Steve nodded. Then he smiled softly. “Thank you,”

“For what?”

“Helping us see things in a better light,”

Tony nodded and returned the smile. Yes, he hated being babied but if this came out of it, then he was glad.


	96. Tony X Bucky X Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt "ok but an AU where Howard is actually a really super good dad and loves Tony so much that he worries 19 year old Tony will get kidnapped or something so he gets his trusted SHIELD agents Bucky and Steve to protect Tony while Natasha and Clint (his regular bodyguards) r on a secret mission for SHIELD thanks 10/10 this blog ╰( ´・ω・)つ──☆✿"

“I don’t need them,”

“Tony, please don’t fight me on this,” His father turned to him and clapped him on the shoulder. “This is for your own protection. I have been getting some…threats recently and I just want to make sure that you are safe,”

“I can take care of myself. I don’t need those two suits,” he waved at the two men standing in the corner. “babysitting me everyday,”

His father sighed. He knew that Tony could be difficult sometimes but that was only because he wanted the freedom to be himself and in this kind of world, that is dangerous. He hated going against his wishes but he knew that Steve and Bucky would be able to charm him into behaving. They always did have that effect on people. He just hoped that they would be able to reach his son. “Please Tony. Just deal with them until Clint and Natasha get back from their mission. It won’t be any longer then a few weeks,”

Tony gazed at his father in that calculating way that made Howard sure that someday his son would achieve greater then himself. “Fine, whatever. Just make sure they stay out of my way,”

With that, Tony turned and left. Howard nodded at the two men who nodded back and left to follow his son. Howard sighed again. He knew that he was being a bit hard on Tony but he could lose him the same way he lost his wife. After all, Tony was all he had left.

~*~*~*~

“You don’t have to follow so close,” Tony mumbled at the men trailing behind him. He didn’t care to ask their names or anything like that. He didn’t really care. He switched guards almost monthly, when his usuals Clint and Nat have missions to do. So he didn’t bother learning much about any of the temporary ones. Most of them are boring people who follow the rules and won’t let him work on the things he wants to. He usually ends up ditching them anyway.

“Maybe we want to be this close,” A voice whispered in his ear, a breath on the back of his neck. Tony whirled around but both men were still a few feet back.

“Wha-?”

“Don’t tease him Buck.” The one to the right, the blond one, said though Tony could see a smile. Tony grit his teeth and went to talk back when the one on the left spoke and Tony knew he was the one to speak earlier.

“Come on Stevie, I can’t help it. He’s too cute,”

“C-cute?!” Tony snapped, angry as hell but he could feel the blush spreading across his cheeks. Never in his life has he been called cute from anyone but his parents. “Who the hell do you think you are, calling me names? I could get you fired for that,”

“Oh I’m sure you could. But your father asked us to do this and since we can never say no to a friend, you are pretty much stuck with us. I’m Bucky, that’s Steve. Nice to meet you.” The brunette, the one on the left, shrugged as if Tony’s words didn’t affect him at all. 

Tony grit his teeth and glared at the brunnette. “Why would you think-” Tony started to rant when a glimmer caught his eye. He looked down and gaped at what he saw. The man’s arm was a metal prosthetic, the best he has ever seen before. He couldn’t believe that he missed this. “Whoa,”

The man seemed to notice where his attention was at and he took a step back. He tucked his hand into his pocket so that it hid the beautiful design from Tony. He looked wary and uncomfortable and Tony realized that it was his fault. He didn’t want to make him feel that way, after all he knew what it was like being different.

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry. It’s just,” Tony paused as he struggled to find the right words to say that wouldn’t sound insensitive. “It’s such a beautiful design that I couldn’t help admire it,”

The man blinked, staring at Tony as if trying to see if he was lying or not. The silence stretched on for a few minutes and Tony was ready to bow his head and flee in embarrassment when the other man starting laughing. Tony turned to gape at him, wondering for a moment if this guy was crazy.

“Sorry. It’s been a while since someone has managed to stump him like this,” 

Tony looked back at the brunette to see him looking at him with something akin to awe. Tony blushed again and turned his back on the two men so that they would not see. “It’s not like I did it one purpose. I just wanted to see his arm.”

“Uh huh, whatever you say Tony.” Steve didn’t look convinced. He was grinning which just confirmed Tony’s theory that he was crazy. “You know, I think that we are going to get along just fine,”

“You don’t know that,” Tony started moving again, remembering that he had some work to do. He needed to get away before he said or did something embarrassing. “Anyway, I have work to do so you can leave now,”

Bucky laughed. “Nice try but you are stuck with us,”

“And don’t think about trying to ditch us. Nat and Clint have told us how you like to ditch your guards so you won’t be able to use all of your usual tricks,” Steve easily kept pace next to him as they made their way outside. Bucky remained behind him, keeping an eye out. They both knew that the threats against Howard were serious so they needed to be careful with Tony. They were growing rather attached to the young man which was their one rule. Don’t fall too deeply involved with their client or target. 

“Oh yeah? How much have they told you?” Tony already knew that the two spies would have told his new babysitters everything because they were rather attached to him. And if he was honest, he liked them too. They were quiet, never interrupted his work so it felt like they were never there. These two though, it seemed like they would not let him forget that they were here. 

“Everything we need to be able to keep you safe,” 

Tony laughed and turned abruptly which cause Steve and Bucky to almost run into him. “I don’t think that you know this, but I can take care of myself. I have been taking self defense lessons and I have to say that I’m pretty good at it,”

“Oh really? So if a professional. highly trained assassin showed up right now to kill you, you would be able to fight him off?” Bucky had a frown on his face and he looked worried. 

Tony was starting to understand why his father put these two with him. They were expecting someone to try and kill him. Yes, Clint and Nat were good body guards but their expertise lie in spying, unlike these two. These two were built to fight, to protect and it made Tony feel bad that he had been rude to them. 

“I’m sorry for being rude. Thank you for protecting me,”

Both men blinked in surprise at his apology. They obviously didn’t expect him to apologize. They didn’t seem to know what to say to him. They simply stared at him as if he was a riddle they couldn’t solve.

Tony grinned. “It’s like you said before. I think we are going to get along fine.”


	97. Tony X Bucky X Nat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt "Bucky and Natasha silently compete to be Tony's favorite "Lethal Russian Cuddly Assassin"

Being tackled by a Russian assassin is not as fun as it seems. Unlike normal people, they don’t have any soft parts so it’s like running into a brick wall. In fact, he would have fallen over if Bucky hadn’t been holding onto him so tightly.

“What the hell, Barnes?” He snapped, struggling to get out from the soldiers grip. Of course he was unable to. Bucky had wrapped his arms around him in a mockery of a hug. Tony would never admit that it actually felt good to be held by someone. This wasn’t the first time that he had done this, but it was the first time that he had practically jumped on him. 

“Sorry. You looked like you were going to fall over,”

Tony laughed. “The only reason I was going to fall over was because you ran into me.”

“Oh? Really?” The way that Bucky said it made Tony twitch in irritation. He spoke in that false innocence that he hated so much. “I didn’t realize that,”

“Don’t lie. You so did.”

“Hmm. Oh well. Anyway, I have somewhere to be. Later,” The next moment, he was gone and Tony really did fall over.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two days later, he awoke in his bed warmer than he expected. He was too comfortable to even try to see why. He didn’t want to move so he didn’t. He snuggled deeper into the warmth.

A soft laugh made it so he could not ignore. He didn’t remember bringing anyone home last night so there should not be anyone here with him. He peeked his head out of the blankets.

“Good morning Tony,” Natasha smiled at him, looking strangely happy. 

“Wha-?” Tony mumbled moving to sit up. He was unable to move since Nat’s arms were wrapped around him as if they were lovers cuddling. 

“I thought that you might like to sleep comfortably if someone was with you. You always do.” 

Tony wanted to tell her that it wasn’t true, that he could sleep just fine alone, but he knew that it was true. He felt safer in someone’s arms and he didn’t really try to hide it so it wasn’t a surprise that Nat had figured it out. He just didn’t think that she would act on it. Normally, he would have asked her to leave but he was still half asleep and comfortable.

“Oh….okay then,” He settled back into the blankets to sleep. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Bucky appeared in his lab the next day, Tony had a feeling that something was going on that he didn’t know about. He eyed the soldier warily. “What’s up Buck?”

Bucky didn’t say anything, only stared at him with a blank look. Tony was afraid that he might have slipped back into his WInter Soldier mindset. When Bucky moved to approach him, Tony’s instincts screamed at him to retreat but he stood his ground. He wasn’t going to leave his friend to suffer alone. 

Tony expected him to throw a punch or hurt him in some way, he didn’t. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Tony and pulled him close to his body. Tony waited for the inevitable death but it never came.

“Bucky?”

“Please, just…admit it,” His voice was soft but there was a hint of something that Tony could not identify.

“Admit what?” Tony wanted to help Bucky but if he kept giving vague hints, he might not be able to. “Come on Buck, you have to give me more then that. What do you want me to admit?”

“That I’m….that I’m your favourite Lethal Russian Cuddly Assassin,”

Tony blinked. He opened his mouth to speak but he couldn’t quite figure out what to say. He was expecting something completely different. Not Lethal Russian Cuddly Assassin. What the hell was that anyway and who was he competing with?

Tony didn’t get the chance to ask when a voice came from his left.

“Don’t go coerce him into choosing you,” Natasha slinked out of the shadows. She moved over to where they stood, and to Tony’s surprise, wrapped herself around the two boys. Tony had absolutely no idea what was going on. “We all know that I’m the best cuddler out of the two of us,”

Bucky shifted so that he covered more of Tony. “No way. It’s totally me,”

Tony felt strangely warm as he listened to them argue over who Tony liked to cuddle with more. It made him feel wanted, that they wanted to be with him. 

He laughed softly and wrapped his arms around both of them. “I don’t know if I can choose yet. We probably need more testing,”

Both assassins stopped their fighting to look at him. They exchanged looks and soon enough both were grinning. 

“I’m sure we can figure something out,”


	98. Tony X Bruce X Rhodey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt "Hello it is I again, I would like to request another RhodeyxTonyxBruce"

Silence was not a common thing in the Avengers Tower so when Tony awoke to silence, he was immediately on edge. He got out of his bed, noticing that his lovers were gone and crept to his door to peek out. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary but that didn’t mean anything. He sneaked around, looking for someone that could give him answers to what was going on.

“What are you doing Tony?”

Tony jumped when he heard Bruce’s voice to his left. He and Rhodey were playing cards at the table. Rhodey seemed like he was on the verge of laughing and if Tony were to hazard a guess, he would say he was laughing at him. 

“I was just worried since it’s, you know, quiet,” Tony straightened up and tried to act like he knew what he was doing.

“Ah, that’s our fault,” Bruce gave him a sheepish smile. “We noticed that you have gone a few days without sleep so we ordered everyone out so that you could sleep,”

Tony chuckled. You kicked everyone out? How’d you manage that?”

“Oh, you know the usual,” Bruce grinned, and Tony was sure he saw a flash of green. 

“I see,” Tony started laughing. He didn’t think that Bruce had it in him. He was proud of the scientist. “You’re so grown up, Brucie,”

Rhodey barked out a laugh. He winked when Bruce turned to him and glared. It seemed like they have not gotten better at dealing with each other even after all these weeks. They didn’t fight like they used to, but they still didn’t get along as well as he hoped. It was good to see them getting along….sort of. 

Bruce turned back to Tony. “We made everyone leave so that you could get some sleep. You definitely needed it. You were exhausted when you came to bed last night. You slept about sixteen hours,”

Tony raised an eyebrow. Did he really sleep that long? He would not have thought that but he wasn’t complaining. He felt better than he had in a long time. He moved forward to kiss Bruce. “Thank you,”

“Hey, what about me?” Rhodey complained, but there was a grin on his face.

“Alright alright,” Tony moved around the table and gave him a kiss. He meant it to be as quick as Bruce’s but Rhodey held onto him for a bit longer. When he let go, Tony blinked in surprise. “Wow, okay. That happened,”

Rhodey laughed. “Now, can we get back to our game? I was kicking his ass,”

Bruce snorted. “Yeah, right. So you say.”

Tony watched in amusement as they bickered. Back to normal, which Tony was glad for. He sat down and watched as his best friends and lovers fall into their regular routine of arguing.


	99. Tony X Bucky X Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt "Okay but like that bodyguard AU is great !!! CONTINUE IT PLS"

Tony came to with a pounding headache and aching muscles. He groaned in pain and moved to look around but he discovered that he was tied up with his arms behind his back, and he was both gagged and blindfold. He struggled against his bonds but whoever tied him up knew what they were doing.

It was a stupid mistake, stupid on his part. He was so desperate to get away from his bodyguards. They kept too close to him for him to be able to do anything. It had started to get on his nerves and he just wanted some alone time. So he snuck out at night when the soldiers eyes were not on him. 

He managed to get to his favourite place, an old observatory that had been abandoned long ago, without noticing he was being followed. There were also men waiting there for him. He didn’t stand much of a chance, a skinny nerd against many trained men. They easily subdued him and the next thing he knew, he was waking up here. Wherever here was.

“Look who’s awake?” The words came with a swift kick to his side. He grunted at the sharp pain. He tried cursing at them, but his words came out muffled by the gag. “Oh? Is the little rich boy trying to say something? Let me guess… ‘please stop this’ or ‘let me go. I won’t tell anyone’. Sorry kid. Someone hired us to kidnap and kill you so you won’t get out of here alive.”

The realization that he probably was not going to make it out of this mess made him think of the two soldiers he left behind. Not of his father, or of Rhodey, just them. How they smiled whenever he showed them another one of his inventions, or how they laughed when he acted like a child when he didn’t want to do something. Just the thought of them help calm his nerves and he no longer felt scared. They were still out there. They would find him.

“Just because you are going to die, doesn’t mean that we can’t have some fun,”

Tony jolted when he felt a pair of hands grab him and pull him upright. His fear returned when he felt another pair of hands spreading his legs. He lashed out at whoever it was but they just laughed and held tightly. He started panicking, and struggling even more than before. 

“Shh, shh, shh. Don’t struggle. You’re just making it worse for yourself,” Of course this didn’t calm him down, neither did the hands that were creeping under his shirt. He had no escape and no hope. He felt a breath on his neck and he shivered. “We were supposed to kill you right away, at least that’s what Stane wanted, but it would be such a waste to kill something so pretty,”

Stane? Obie was involved in this? That wasn’t possible. Obie was family so why would he do this?

A low whine echoed through the room and it took Tony a few minutes to realize that it was him making it. Both his body and mind were filled with fear and disbelief. There was no way out of this. He slumped in defeat, resigned to his fate.

“Aw, what’s this? Giving up so early in the game? Come on, fight a little Tony. I like a little fight,”

“Then you’ll love me,”

Tony perked up at the voice which came from the left. A familiar, very welcome voice. He made a little happy noise, which he will never admit that he did. 

“Well well. If it isn’t the pair of soldier guards. You know, you should probably find a new job since you suck at this one,” The man moved to stand and Tony was released. 

“I don’t know about that. We found you easily enough,” A second voice spoke up and Tony was already feeling better. There was no way he would die now that they were here. 

“Well, as you can see there are more of us then there are of you so there is no way that any of you will get away alive,”

A dark chuckle echoed through the room and Tony instinctively knew that it was Bucky. There was no way that Steve could sound like that. 

“It’s not you that is going to make it out of here,” There was a click that Tony knew was from a pistol. There was going to be a fight, a big one going by the men on both sides. He just hoped that Steve and Bucky knew what they were doing.

The silence stretched on for a moment until there was nothing but noise. Gunshots, shouts, screams echoed through room. Tony curled up in the smallest ball he could while being tied up. He couldn’t tell who was winning, but he prayed for his two friends. 

He didn’t realize that these two men have woven themselves so far into his life that he couldn’t imagine his life without them. Sure, they annoyed the hell out of him but he loved them. More than he should in such a short time. If he made it out of here alive he would tell them, make them understand how he felt. He would never let them go.

A touch on his arm made him flinch back with a startled sound.

“Hey, hey now. You’re safe now Tony. We got you,” Steve’s voice calm him down slightly. He felt swift agile fingers undoing his bonds and the second he felt them loosen, he threw his arms around the two men. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I should have stayed,” Tony clung to the men like a lifeline.

“It’s not your fault Tony. We should have been more attentive,” Bucky wrapped his arms around Tony and held him tight. 

“Thank you..” Tony mumbled into their shoulders. “I didn’t know if I was ever going to get out of this,”

“Don’t worry. You’ll be home before supper,” Steve pulled back and Tony reached out for him. Bucky laughed softly before picking him up. Tony yelped in surprise and struggled for a moment until he got his balance. “Your dad doesn’t know about this and unless you want us to, we won’t tell him.”

“No don’t tell him. I don’t want to worry him anymore then I usually do.” Tony huffed at being carried like a child but he didn’t complain. He didn’t want to walk and Bucky’s arms were more comfortable then they looked. “I was worried that I would never be able to tell you guys the truth,”

“The truth? What truth?” Steve stopped next to the car that they probably arrived in. 

“That I…have feelings for you two,” Tony mumbled, unable to say the right words.

The two men exchanged looks with grins. Bucky chuckled. “Really now?”

“We would not have guessed,” Steve pulled open the door so that Bucky could place him inside. “With all the looks you give us all the time,”

“Not to mention how you keep giving us gifts and how you keep fixing my arm to make it better,” Bucky slid in next to him while Steve climbed into the driver’s seat. “We knew that you had feelings for us. We were just wondering how long it would take you to realize this. Apparently, all it took was a kidnapping for you to finally get it,”

“Oh,” was all that Tony could come up with. He was tired and sore and just wanted to sleep. 

“Then sleep. It’ll take a bit to get back to your house,” Steve suggested and Tony was so glad for the extra wide seats so that he could get comfortable.

He was floating in the half asleep mode when he mumbled “Love you both”

Two twin chuckles answered him. 

“We love you too.”


	100. Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt "I was hopping you could a story about the avengers and a teen Tony. Like he always gets in to trouble and the avengers get super protective of him and won't let him out of their site."

“I swear, it wasn’t my fault,” Tony protested as the two spies dragged him back into the room. He hated the fact that these guys treated him like a child. Sure, he wasn’t completely an adult yet, at the age of seventeen, but he definitely is smarter than them. So he didn’t see why he wasn’t allowed to join their team.

“Yeah, yeah. Tell that to Steve.” Clint pushed him gently so that he was standing in front of the Captain. The man had his arm crossed and didn’t look too happy. Tony didn’t know why he was so angry. All he did was hack into the bad guy’s computer and got details that they needed. Instead of harping on him, they should be thanking him.

“What the hell were you thinking?”

Tony laughed. “What I was thinking was that I could help you find the bad guys. And I did. I found them when you could not.”

“And you made yourself a target while doing so,” Steve snapped and Tony realized that he really was angry. At least, more angry than he usually is when Tony does something stupid. “They have managed to trace you back to here and now you are a target for Hydra. They will stop at nothing until they either capture or kill you.”

“Really?” 

“Yes really, Tony.” Bruce stepped forward. He at least had the decency to look upset. 

“Huh….cool,” Tony grinned. “Now you can use this to get to them. Use me to get to them,”

“No! Do you not understand the severity of this mess you have created? We will not be able to protect you if you keep doing stupid stuff like this,” Steve approached him and the look on his face made Tony take a step back. Steve was deadly serious which concerned him. 

“I was just trying to help,” Tony said, though his words lacked the confidence from before.

“We know and you did help. It’s just now that you are in danger because of this. Because of us you are in danger,” Bruce pulled Tony close for a hug. Bruce was the only one that Tony let hug him. The others either didn’t try, or snuck up on him to do so. he relaxed into Bruce’s arms. “We just worry about you. A lot,”

“We worry enough that I am putting you with guards. Someone will always be with you until this entire mess settles down.” Steve nodded to Bruce. “He and Sam will be the first ones.”

“Oh come on. I don’t need guards,” Tony whined, but he clung tighter to Bruce.

“We could always just lock you in a windowless room,” Clint suggested with a grin. “Keep you there until Hydra forgets about you.”

“No thanks. I’m good being followed around,” Tony nodded, his hope of finally being a part of the team temporarily destroyed. Yes, he messed up this time but he had many ways to make it right. He would just need to opportunity to prove it. “Which reminds me. This is what? The third time you’ve put guards on me. The other times you may have been trying to be sneaky about it, but I still saw them. Why i it that you are always trying to protect me when I can do that myself?”

“Probably because you keep getting into trouble,” 

Tony sent a glare at the archer. “I do not….okay maybe I do. You guys are always there for when I do because you guys are interested in keeping an eye on me.”

“We’re hoping that maybe you would learn not to get into trouble,”

“Well, maybe if you let me help you then I wouldn’t need to go behind your back like this,”

“Boys, stop fighting,” Natasha stepped out of the dark. “How about this. After we have sorted all of this out, and you are not longer in danger we’ll see about making you a consultant,”

Tony grinned. “You serious?”

“She said maybe,” Steve stepped forward and gave him a stern look. “If you promise to behave and try to stay out of trouble the best you can.”

Tony laughed, beyond happy. “I’ll do my best,”

Clint rolled his eyes. “This was a very terrible idea.”

“You say that now. Wait until I save your life. then you’ll be thanking me,” Tony’s confidence had come back in full force and he could see that the others noticed as well. 

“Do not get ahead of yourself, Tony. It’s not until we have fixed this current problem that you can do anything. So just try to do as you are told,” Steve eyed him with that look he always got when he meant business. 

“Sir, yes sir,” Tony saluted and clicked his heels together. 

Steve just rolled his eyes.


	101. Tony X Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Tony is like a cat when it comes to cuddling with Bruce. If Bruce is sitting, Tony will come disturb whatever Bruce is doing and take a nap on him. Bruce really, really doesn't mind"

Bruce was going through his research findings when Tony entered the room. He seemed to not know what was going on, only moving on instinct. He moved over to where Bruce was sitting, and without asking, climbed into his lap. Bruce raised his hands and waited until he got comfortable before going back to reading. Tony does this very often and from what he hears from the others, he only does this to Bruce. 

Just like the other day, Bruce was working on a project in his lab when Tony came in. He looked tired but he didn’t say anything, only hugged him from behind. He rubbed his cheek against Bruce’s back and for a moment, the scientist was reminded of a cat. He didn’t have the heart to tell him to stop, so he allowed Tony to continue to cling to him. 

He looked down at the man currently napping in his lap and he couldn’t resist running his hands through Tony’s hair. It was softer than he had thought and from the way that Tony pressed into his hand, he would guess that Tony liked having people play with his hair. Bruce smiled but stayed silent. He didn’t want Tony to think that he hated having him here. In fact, he rather liked having Tony here with him. Despite what people might think, his presence was quite calming. 

It wasn’t until a few hours later that Tony woke up from his nap. He stretched out completely, almost knocking the tablet out of Bruce’s hands. Bruce held the tablet out of the man’s reach until he finished stretching. 

Tony’s eye’s blinked open slowly and he gazed at Bruce for a moment before he seemed to realize where he was.

“Good morning sleeping beauty. Have a good nap?”

“Bruce? What..?” Tony seemed confused at where he was. It was kind of cute though Bruce would never tell Tony that.

“You came in here a few hours ago and fell asleep in my lap,” Bruce smiled at the guilty look that Tony had. He felt bad that Tony believed he had done something wrong. “It’s fine Tony. I actually…liked having you here so you don’t need to feel bad about it,”

A blush covered Tony’s face. He crossed his arms and looked away.

“Of course I don’t have to feel bad about it. I had no control over what I was doing in that state.” 

Bruce pressed his lips together to prevent himself from saying anything about the strangely adorable action. He didn’t want to scare him off just yet. “No, of course not.”

Tony turned to glare at him and Bruce held up his hands in defeat. Tony watched him carefully before standing up. He stalked out of the room, his blush still a deep red. Bruce knew that he was embarrassed but he also knew he would be back sometime. He always did.


	102. Steve X Tony X Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "OMG can we see Bucky and Steve see lil brat "Prince of SHIELD" Tony because he hasn't slept in 5eva and had a bad day so he's sitting in his fathers chair and is like "dad I want pizza from Italy, I want a house in Malibu, make me a hover board I'm lazy" and Howard just kisses his forehead and says yes bc he can't say no to his son. And Steve and Bucky are like ???? Howard nO and other than Nat and Clint they're the first to tell him no on simple matters (even Peggy gives in once and a while)"

Both Bucky and Steve were confused at the scene before them. They couldn’t understand why Howard would let his kid boss him around. The kid had just come into the room, taken over Howard’s seat and demanded outrageous stuff. Like food from Italy, a better lab in the house in Malibu and something called a hoverboard. His reasoning had been ‘I want it because I’m bored and too lazy to do it myself’. 

They had expected Howard to refuse but he did the exact opposite. He smiled and kissed his forehead, telling him he’ll get right on it. This was not the man that they had come to know and were curious as to why he would just give in so easily. 

They later learned that he does whatever Tony wants as long as it’s not too dangerous or too extreme. He does this because Tony is the only family he has left and he doesn’t want to lose his connection with his son. And according to the people that they talked to, Tony isn’t always like that. But when he is, people just give him whatever they want. Even Peggy, the toughest women they know, gives in sometimes when it’s her turn to watch him.

When Howard approach them to watch over Tony while he went to Washington for some business, they were hesitant to do so. They accepted the job wary of what Tony Stark might throw at them. 

The first little while wasn’t too bad. Tony just spent most of it in his brand new lab with his new hover board. Bucky and Steve tried to stay out of the way but every so often, Tony would ask them for something. They thought it best to just go along with it. Until some of the requests became just too much.

“You want a F -22 fighter jet? Why?” 

Tony shrugged. “Because I want one.”

Bucky shook his head. “No way. We are not going to get you a fighter jet. You don’t need it. And honestly, it’s too dangerous,”

Tony stared at the soldiers with a look quite similar to shock. They supposed it was due to the fact that he was rarely told no. They have heard of only two people that tell him no, Clint and Nat, so it wasn’t all that surprising that he was shocked. He was used to getting what he wants, especially from new babysitters like these two soldiers. 

Tony’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Then I want a submarine.”

“No,”

“Helicopter?”

“No,”

“Drag car?”

“No,”

“Ferrari?”

“No,”

“Scooter?”

Steve shared a look with Bucky, who was trying not to laugh at the desperation of the teen in front of them. He didn’t even seem to care about getting something like a jet. He just wanted the pair of them to say yes to something, anything.

Tony crossed his arms and pouted. “Fine. I’ll just go get them myself,”

He turned to leave, but Bucky just laughed and grabbed the back of his shirt as he passed.

“It won’t be that easy kid,”

“Let go of me, you…ah,” Tony stopped struggling and slumped down. He seemed to just give up. “Why won’t you give me stuff?”

“Because you don’t need it. To be honest, I think you just ask people for ridiculous stuff to see if they actually will do it. Well guess what? We are not the same kind of pushovers as the others.” Steve ruffled Tony’s hair, and got a half hearted glare in return. “You shouldn’t use people like that,”

“I’ve noticed.” Tony sighed. “Whatever. I didn’t need them anyway,”

He pulled away from the men and headed back to his work bench. He kept sending glances at the two men as he worked but he never asked for anything again. The two soldiers were content with just letting him work.

They were surprised when Howard returned and even after a few days, Tony had not asked for a single thing. To Bucky and Steve, it was a win in their books.


	103. Tony X Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "What about a story about after Bruce and Tony got together hulk always trails after Tony in fights"

The crumpled form of a doom bot crashed down beside him on top of the doom bot he had been fighting himself and Tony had to look up. Hulk was staring down at him from a building. Tony waved at him and got a tiny little wave in return. Tony smiled, knowing full well that Bruce was going to be so embarrassed about this later. He turned back to where he had left a few doom bots and blasted them to bits. 

He rose through the skies to where the Hulk was waiting. “You know, if you wanted my attention, you could have chosen a different approach,”

Hulk snorted which Tony knew that it was the Hulks form of laughter. He grinned and took off, aware of the fact that he was being followed. It wouldn’t be the first time that Hulk has followed him around during a battle. Tony thought it was cute while Bruce completely decides to ignore it. He say’s that it’s not him, that the Hulk is a totally different person. Tony knows that he is shy but he doesn’t bring it up. Much.

He and Hulk blasted through many of the robots and he was wondering when this battle was end so that he could go back to his and Bruce’s room to cuddle to adorable scientist. Having Hulk trail after him like this just reinforced his love for the guy and he couldn’t feel any luckier.

“Hey bud. How about after this is over, we have some fun?” He knew that the Hulk would not be able to give him the same kind of answer that Bruce would but he reacted in the same way. Hulk scratched the back of his head and looked away from him which Tony knew he would be blushing if he could. He laughed at the action and flew up to get a better angle on the robots. After all, the sooner this is over the sooner he could take Bruce home.

That didn’t happen as quick as he hoped. It took another half hour to deal with the remaining bots but as soon as they were cleared up, he led the Hulk back to the Tower. There was a room that he could lead him to that he could shrink down without doing any harm to himself or his surroundings. 

The look that Bruce gave him when he came back made Tony laugh and rush over to him to pull him into his arms.

“Tony,” Bruce whined. “Stop,”

“No,” Tony tucked his face into Bruce’s neck and ran his nose over the curve. He felt Bruce shiver and he grinned. “Why would I stop when I have you right where I want you,” 

“I’m naked Tony.”

“I noticed. I rather like you like this,”

Bruce sighed. “Okay fine. Just…let’s go back up to our room. I’m sure I remember you saying something about having some fun,”

Tony pulled back and grinned widely. “Oh yeah. Come on,” Tony grabbed his hand and pulled him over to their private elevator. Bruce kept grumbling about his nakedness and Tony kept taking advantage of it. By the time they got back to their room, Tony had him right on the edge. 

Tony didn’t know why, but knowing that Bruce was still in there when he Hulked out made him feel strangely happy. He was already so deeply in love with him so he didn’t think that he could fall any deeper. He was proven wrong again and again. He knew that this man was the one he wanted to be with for the rest of his life.


	104. Tony X Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Can you pls write about Thor being protective of Tony? Tony is one of the few people that can keep up with Thor, intelligence wise and Tony grew up pretty close to a prince (Stark industries was an e m p i r e) and Thor just wants to keep Tony s a f e"

Tony glared at the Norse God but the man didn’t seem bothered by it. In fact, he seemed rather proud. He probably didn’t realize what he had done. He probably believed that he had saved Tony. Which has been happening a lot lately. Thor believes that he needs to be saved from everything.

“Thor?”

“Yes, Tony my friend?” 

“Why would you do that?”

“That metal beast was about to attack you. I could not allow that to happen,” Thor looked confused. He expected Tony be a little grateful for him saving his life. Maybe he didn’t something wrong but he couldn’t figure out what it was. All he wanted to do was help Tony for his feelings for the genius was more then just friendship. “I was not aware that I had done something wrong,” 

“That metal beast was my new creation. I wanted to be able to have more protection for my house when I am not there.” Tony sighed and bent down to pick up any salvageable pieces. It had been smashed to many pieces which he doubted he would be able to use again. “I was almost finished with it when you had to go all hammer time on it,”

Thor looked down at his feet looking guilty. Tony knew that he didn’t mean to and to be honest, it had just been a prototype. He was still in the testing stage so he could say that it was good to see how it stood up to Thor’s hammer. Not too well but there was still room for improvement. 

But this didn’t mean that he would just let Thor get away with this. He let out a dramatic sigh which he knew Thor would not get. 

“Man, this one was hard to make,” He made sure to exaggerated his emotions and just as he thought, Thor bought his acting. 

“I am so sorry, Tony. I promise to make it up to to try and make this better,” Thor stood up straight and placed his hand over his heart. “I swear to make this better in any way I can,”

“Then tell me why you keep trying to protect me when I don’t need to be protected,” Tony demanded.

“Ah,” Thor scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “I did not realize that I was being so obvious about it. I wanted to keep you safe because you are very similar to me,”

“Similar to you? You’re a god. I’m just a man,” Tony still didn’t understand what Thor was talking about. He usually doesn’t because Thor can be very hard to understand.

“You are like a god among your people. Smart, handsome, and good with people. You are a prince which I have decided to protect because I care about you deeply,” Thor looked serious as he said this and Tony believed him. 

“Well, thanks. I think?” Tony gave him a smile. “How about these two princes go out to have some fun?”

Thor grinned and he bounced over to Tony. “Sounds like a plan,”


	105. Tony X Loki X Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Tiny and Loki flirting with each other in outrageous and unsubtle ways trying to make the Avengers (mostly Steve and Thor) uncomfortable. Bucky interrupts and gets them both to blush."

“Do you know what my shirt is made up of? Boyfriend material,” Tony grinned at the sorcerer who simply rolled his eyes at the man. He had gotten used to the man’s cheesy pickup lines. Even though they were not together as a couple, they sure flirted like they were.

“Oh my god! Stop it!” Clint cried from the couch where he was curled up with Nat. He had his hands pressed against his ears and he was glaring at them. “Stop with your cheesy flirting already. I get that both of you want to fuck each other but come on man, there are other people here,”

“Language Clint,” Steve murmured from where he was reading a book at the other end of the couch. “They’re not hurting anyone,”

Even as he said this, Tony could see a faint blush on his face. He smirked and looked at Loki hoping that the god would understand what he was planning. All Loki did was raise an eyebrow.

“So what is it called when that shirt hits the ground of my room?” Loki asked, feigning innocence. Several people in the room gaped at them and he was sure he heard Steve cough. 

He grinned at Loki, pretending not to notice the others. “Hmm, I guess it would be more of sex god material then just plain old boyfriend material if I manage to get you into bed,” 

“Why? Why is this happening?” Clint mumbled against Nat’s shoulder, who was trying not to laugh. She knew what these two were doing and had to admit it was both genius and childish, which suited both of them. They were getting to the people around them, either by making them embarrassed like Steve and Thor, or making them laugh like Sam and Rhodey. And then there were people like Clint who were disturbed. She looked down at Clint snuggling into her and was secretly glad for the two trouble makers. “I’m going to be scarred for life.”

“You haven’t gotten me into bed yet, so that title is debatable.” Loki pretended to go back to reading his magic book and Tony totally took that as a challenge.

“Why don’t we go back to my room and then I’ll show you exactly how much that title works,” Tony leaned forward with a predatory look, this banter between them no longer about making the others uncomfortable. This was about so much more. 

“Or I could just take both of you upstairs and make you beg for it,”

Tony blinked and turned to the new addition to the room. Bucky had a grin on his face that made him feel like he was the prey instead of the predator. He felt a shiver go down his spine and he was willing to admit that he liked the way Bucky made him feel. He would give up all control to this man, mainly because he knew that Bucky would make it good. He felt his face heating up at that thought and turned to look at Loki. 

Loki had placed his book down and was gazing at Bucky with an interested look and a slight flush. Tony could tell that he was genuinely interested in his offer. He felt a bit jealous until he realized that Bucky said ‘both of you’. 

He opened his mouth to give a witty comment but Steve beat him too it.

“No more. Leave if you are going to make any more of those…kind of comments.” He demanded and yet he was the reddest out of everyone.

“Yes, Captain.” He lept up from his chair and grabbed Loki’s arm. “Come on guys. We have to go fuck like rabbits. Captains orders,”

“Wha- no! That’s not what I said,” Steve looked even more embarrassed.

Bucky laughed and waved to the door. “After you,”

Tony grinned, and waved to everyone as they left. He loved messing with people but he loved his boyfriends more.


End file.
